Bigger Than This
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Annabeth, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain farmer's son who will show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will she be able to get away from her movie star boyfriend and finally get rid of the celeb attitude? Rated T for teenage situations, AU
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _Annabeth Chase, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain green-eyed farmer's son who might just be able to show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will Annabeth ditch her uptight ways to fit in the South and become more than friends with Percy?

Bigger Than This

Annabeth

Chapter 1

Welcome Home

"Annabeth," My mother's voice called. I ignored it as I kept typing away on my phone.

"Annabeth," She said again.

"What?" I said, looking up into her face. She was sitting across from me, her legs crossed and her blonde hair curled to her shoulders. She looked like she always did- grey suit, white blouse and the same makeup she wore everyday as my agent.

"We've almost landed," She said, blinking as she crossed her hands over her chest. "I expect you'd be packing your stuff by now."

I had pretty much emptied my purse on the seat next to me in the jet. My Kindle was in my lap, my Harry Potter book was beside my thigh, my phone cords and Hershey's wrappers littered the seat next to me. My purse lay forgotten on the floor.

"Nope," I said, looking back at my phone, which I held in my hands. My iPhone was basically my baby. It had my Architectural designs, co-actors' names and numbers on it, along with my iBooks app stocked with several eBooks.

"Annabeth, don't make me get angry with you before you leave." She warned, standing up. "I want you packed and ready to step off this jet the minute we hit ground. I do not want the press taking too many pictures of your arrival."

"Mom," I groaned, "Why do I have to go, anyways? I could be at the studio with Luke right now, filming _Dresscode_."

"Yes, you could, if you hadn't of been caught at that party drunk and got kicked off the set." She scowled. I sighed and crossed my legs.

"I told you, it was Bonnie who put the alcohol in my drink. I didn't know it was in there!" I defended myself. "How was I supposed to know not to drink it?"

"What did I tell you about those kinds of parties, anyways? You never leave your drink unattended!" She snapped.

"Mother," I said calmly, breathing through my nose. "We've talked about this. I know what I did was wrong-"

"And this is your punishment for it." She said simply. "Now, we have…" She checked her watch, "two-point-three minutes until landing. Pack your bags or else."

She walked away swiftly, dialing a number on her phone and pressing it to her ear. I heard her bark something into her phone as she ducked into the pilot's pit.

I turned my Kindle off and stuck it in my Vera Bradley bag, along with my book and charger. I scooped up the chocolate wrappers and tossed them in a bin by the doorway. My headphones lay carelessly forgotten on the head of the seat. I snatched them up and rolled them up neatly, tucking them into my purse, zipping it up after.

"Miss Chase," A flight attendant said as she came out of the back. "Would you like anything to drink before we land?"

"No," I said, pushing my bangs out of the way. I started to fold up my blanket that was bundled up on the floor. "But could you bring me Max?"

"Alright, would you like anything else?" She smiled sweetly. I could tell it was a rehearsed smile.

"Nothing besides Max and her cage," I said, "Thanks."

She nodded and slipped away as I ducked to look out the small square window. I could make out the Mississippi River below the clouds. I tried to look for my dad's house- the place I'd be staying for my senior year, but I knew it was hopeless. His house was way too small to see from way up here.

Here's the deal. I- Annabeth Chase- have just gotten fired from my recent job acting in a movie called _Dresscode. _The reason for that is the director thought I was too 'irresponsible' and could not handle learning my lines to be the main role. My boyfriend, Luke, had the leading role. Well, he still does. That's what we're in a fight about now- I wanted him to ditch the movie and move out here to Mississippi with me, but obviously he wouldn't do that. He's a big time movie actor… who'd want to be trapped in the Delta instead of getting tanned in California?

He persuaded me to go to the premiere party, where Bonnie Tubman threw the party at her vacation house by the beach. She added something to my drink which got me very… er… drunk. I, of course, knew there was something in it. You'd have to be pretty stupid not to taste the difference in water and vodka. But Mom didn't have to know that…

Anyway, the paparazzi found out where the party was at and took loads of pictures of me coming out of the lake house, drunk as a skunk with Luke equally high (the difference was he took the drugs willingly). Mom- my agent- had the power to get the pictures before they went in any magazines, though. There was one picture that got put online; the picture of me actually drinking the drink and dancing my butt off. I have to admit, it didn't look too good. My hair was flying all over the place and my dress was a little bit on the wild side. But who could blame me? It was my first real all-out party, after all.

Since I'm seventeen, it's illegal for me to drink. I have no clue as to how Luke got out of his trouble, but he's still got the part. He was actually high; I was only drunk I'd like to point out…. But it helps that his father is a lawyer and got him out of community service.

When my mother proposed the idea of keeping me in Mississippi with my father to the second director- I had an upcoming role in another movie- he reluctantly agreed saying I could only keep it if I cleared my name. So, I'm lying low until something else big happens and the press buzzes over something else.

I haven't seen my father since I was twelve. That's when I got my first leading role in an actual movie. Mom and my father- Frank Chase- divorced and he stayed in Mississippi. We moved to California.

I'm not too happy to be going back. Dad had remarried to a lady named Suzanne, and they moved to a different house. I've only been there once, and that was for their wedding.

"Here you are, Miss Chase," The attendant said, coming up behind me. I spun around to see her holding my fat calico cat, the carry-cage in her other hand.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking the cage and Max from her. She walked off after telling me I should take a seat, we'd be landing soon.

I don't know why, but my stomach flipped when the plane came to a stop. What if Suzanne didn't like me? I mean, it's not like it matters if she did or not, but –

_Forever young, I wanna be… forever young. Do you really wanna live forever, forever… or never?_

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Hey, Annie," A voice said through the phone. I knew he was smiling, I could tell it by his voice.

"What do you want?" I said, slipping my Ray Bans on as I made my way towards the exit.

"It's me, Annie, its Luke!"

"I know who it is." I snapped.

"Oh, so you're still mad I'm not going to the Delta with you?" he asked in a different tone of voice. Like a tone that would be associated with smirking. "Listen, I'm going to come visit you-,"

"Don't." I said, "I don't want you to. Go rehearse for the movie or something."

And with that, I ended the call. I kissed Max on the head and climbed down the stairs that led to the ground from the jet.

~oOo~

I expected to see a lot of paparazzi. Only there were… none.

"You did a good job of warding the press off," I said to Mom as we made our way to get my bags. She had some scrawny boy load them into a dusty and muddy black jeep.

Mom didn't answer, and I couldn't see her eyes behind her black sunglasses.

"Whose car is this, anyway?" I asked, my nose wrinkling in disgust. "It's all muddy… and nasty."

"You didn't seem to mind when you were young," She said calmly. "Now listen. I don't want any funny business here. Play it cool, you might recognize a few people. I think the Graces are still living in town." She looked down at me through her sun glasses.

I snorted and pushed my bangs back again. "Excuse me?"

"Your old friend, Thalia," Mom said impatiently. "Make friends with her again. Her father and I go way back."

"Sure," I said. "And what about-,"

"Here's your driver now." Mom said, pushing me to the jeep. "He'll drive you to your father's house. Behave yourself; I'll call you every night. I expect A's."

"Of course you do…" I mumbled, opening the car door. I shoved Max's cage in and slid into the back seat. The seats were covered by a camouflaged seat-cover and the back had a fishing rod and more mud in the seat. I felt my nose wrinkle again.

The driver's door opened and a boy slid in. He had tan skin and raven black hair. I cleared my throat, not wanting to be the first to say something; mainly because I didn't trust my tongue at the moment.

"Hello," he said, turning around in his seat. "I'm Percy."

I noticed he had sea-green eyes and straight, white teeth. He wore a green shirt that looked like it was supposed to stretch across his chest and khaki shorts.

"Is that Underarmour?" I asked, my eyes flitting to his shirt.

"What?" he said. He most likely couldn't see my eyes, so he couldn't know what I was talking about. I removed the Ray Bans, cocking my head to the right.

"Underarmour; is that the brand of your shirt?" I asked as Max let out a soft meow.

"Oh," He said, looking down. "Yeah,"

"I thought so…" I said. Luke wore the same shirts to rehearsals.

"Yeah…" He trailed off awkwardly. "You could've sat in the front."

"No, thanks…" I said, noticing the pair of muddy boots in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, I could've moved those," He said, watching my eyes flicker to the boots. "Sorry…"

Max meowed again.

"She's probably hungry or something," I explained as he watched the cat. "It would be better if we could get going…"

"Oh, yeah," he said, turning back around.

"By the way," I said after we started driving again. "I'm Annabeth… Annabeth Chase."

"I know who you are." He smirked. "Everybody knows who you are."

Satisfied, I leaned back in my seat and watched out the window as we passed trees, small farm houses with white fences around them, cows, catfish ponds, horses and multiple dogs and cats.

"That's my dad's catfish farm." Percy said abruptly. "Right… there."

He pointed to a small red house surrounded by loads of land and maybe twenty pools with catfish leaping from the waters.

"That's nice." I said, not really caring. I checked my phone again. I had a message from Luke. I deleted it without replying as Percy pulled into a long gravel road.

"This is it?" I asked, not remembering the road being this dusty or long.

"Yeah," he said, looking at me through the mirror. "Haven't you been here before?"

"I don't remember this." I admitted, looking out the window more closely.

"Well, welcome home, Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: _Annabeth Chase, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain green-eyed farmer's son who might just be able to show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will Annabeth ditch her uptight ways to fit in the South and become more than friends with Percy?

Bigger Than This

Annabeth

Chapter 2

First Impressions

The house was large and red, like a farm house. It had a wrap-around porch with three rocking chairs, a chess set and muddy boots and flip-flops by the door. A woman with brown hair braided to the side smiled and waved as Percy stopped the car in the driveway. Her belly bulged from under a blue checkered print button-down.

"Who's that?" I muttered to myself as Percy got out of the car, shutting the door behind him with a slam. He talked with the lady after she gave him a hug and gestured to the house.

Deciding that he probably wasn't going to open the door for me, I put Max in her carrier and climbed out of the jeep. As soon as I stepped out of the jeep, my shoes sunk in mud.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, yelling at my shoes. They were my newest designer stilettoes with little bows on the toes to match my skirt.

"Oh, honey, come here! I'm so excited to see you!" Suzanne called, rushing over. While I tried to wipe the mud off my shoes, the woman threw her arms around me and moved side-to-side hugging me in a swinging motion.

"Er," I said, pulling away. Her eyebrows shot up, but then she shook her head as if to shake it off.

"I'm sorry about those shoes, darling. If you hand them to me, I'll just go get them wiped off…"

"These are Cindy Lou!" I said, groaning as I shook my leg to try and get some mud off. I knew it wouldn't work. "They haven't even come out yet!"

Percy snorted, turning away as he walked back to his car. He opened the bag and hauled my bags out. They, too, were placed on the gravel before he picked them up and carried them to the porch steps.

"Which room do these go to?" He asked Suzanne.

"Take them up to the pink bedroom." Suzanne called as he mounted the stairs and disappeared into the doorway.

"I forgot this place was so… muddy." I said, looking down at my ruined shoes.

"I'm sorry. If you'll just take them off-"

"I'm not getting ringworm." I said, walking towards the door.

"Er… okay," she said, rushing after me, her big belly sticking out.

As soon as I opened the door, the smell hit me. It smelled wonderful, like I had a whiff of heaven.

"What is that?" I asked, looking around. There was a long wooden staircase leading upstairs to a hallway. The walls were a brown color and paintings of the river hung on the walls.

"Oh, I'm baking peach cobbler." She smiled big. "Frank says you used to love it."

"Yeah…" I said, wanting to follow the scent but chose not to.

"I just put it in; I figured you'd want a nap before dinner." She said, leading me upstairs. I wanted to be polite, so I took the muddy shoes off and carried them upstairs.

"I left them in there," Percy said, emerging from the first doorway in the hall. "The bags, I mean."

"Thank you, Percy." Suzanne smiled. "I know I couldn't have carried those bags up myself… with the twins and all…"

So she was pregnant. I didn't want to be rude and ask, even though it was obvious. I felt a small twinge of anger as I thought of my dad and his new wife having kids. Just as fast it vanished when I remembered Mom had been the one to want a divorce, not Dad.

"It's no problem, ma'am." He said. "I'll see you around town."

"Tell your mother I said hello." She said as he trudged down the stairs.

"Will do, Mrs. Chase,"

"Bye, sweetie," She said as he slipped out the door. Then, to me she said, "He's a cute one, isn't he; a gentleman, too, that one is."

I nodded uncertainly and looked around the room. It really was pink.

The walls were light pink with multiple sized white dots all over the walls. A queen sized bed was in the corner with a plain, matching pink comforter. Two pillows perched on top, both white as snow. There was a fuzzy white rug on the brown carpet and a fish tank in the corner. The pebbles in the bottom of the tank were even pink and purple with small gold fish swimming around. A large window let in tons of sunlight and a window seat sat under it, white and pink pillows perched on the ends. One pillow had ANNABETH stitched on the front of it.

"This is your room," She said proudly. "I picked everything out myself."

I didn't mention that pink wasn't even my favorite color. My room in California was all white and it was much bigger than this room. I had a couch and several bookshelves in it, and when I looked around this room I didn't see at least one bookshelf. It looked like my bag of books I brought would have to be stacked on the white bedside table.

"It's nice," I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Now, I know the closet is empty, but we can go shopping tomorrow afternoon." She said, nervously playing with her hands. "I've got to get another maternity shirt, anyways."

"So when's the due date?" I asked kindly as I sat on the floor and unzipped my first zebra suitcase.

"Uh, October," She smiled. "I was hoping you'd like to help out with them when they come."

"Sure," I said, not really wanting to. I couldn't see myself holding a baby, anyways.

"I'll leave you to it, then." She said, smiling. "Do you want the door closed?"

"Please," I said. She closed it behind her and I heard her going down the stairs with each creek.

I pulled out my yellow boy-shorts pajamas and a grey tank top. I had to make sure the blinds were closed before changing into my clothes, tossing my outfit onto the floor.

~oOo~

I was woken up by someone jumping on me and squealing loudly.

"What the-," I cried, sitting up straight. A little girl with long, brown hair spilling down her back and a freckly face grinned up at me. She had two missing front teeth and a button nose.

"Hi, Annabeth," She said excitedly. "Remember me? I've been waiting for you ever since your dad told me you were coming!"

"Hello, Mattie," I said, shaking her off me. "I was sleeping."

Her face fell and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see you!" She said, hugging me again. "We're going to have so much fun while you're here! We can play dolls, braid hair, paint nails, it'll be like a sleepover every night-"

"Mattie, are you in here?" Suzanne's voice called from the hallway. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Yes, she is." I said, "She woke me up."

"Well, it's about time to get up! It's dinner time." Suzanne said. "Your father is home, too."

"I'm not hungry." I said almost immediately as I curled back up under the covers.

"Now, Annabeth, I think you ought to get up." Suzanne said, putting her hands on her hips. "Your father wants to see you."

I sat up again and stared at her disbelievingly.

"I said I'm not hungry." I repeated. Suzanne pursed her lips and told Mattie to go downstairs.

"Listen, Annabeth," She said in the sweet voice. "You're in our house now. I think you should follow our rules and we'll all get along. I expect you downstairs in two minutes."

And she shut the door behind her, smiling still.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: _Annabeth Chase, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain green-eyed farmer's son who might just be able to show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will Annabeth ditch her uptight ways to fit in the South and become more than friends with Percy?

**I dont own PJO characters!**

Bigger Than This

Percy

Chapter 3

Parents

"So, how was the Chase girl?" Sally, my mom asked that night at dinner.

"Fine, Mom." I said, spearing a green bean with my fork. "She doesn't seem very nice."

"Does she look like she does in the movies?" Tyson, my little brother piped up. His nose had a speck of dirt on it, where he must have missed it in the shower before dinner. "You know those weird eyes? Are those contacts?"

"They didn't look like contacts," I shrugged. His mouth formed an O and his eyebrows couldn't be seen under his black bangs. "They were kind of odd."

They really were. When I first turned around in the car to look at her, I saw her startling grey eyes. The whole time I looked at her, she seemed to be calculating the best way to kill me.

"And her hair; did it look like those curls were natural?" Mom asked. "There's no way anybody's hair can be that pretty naturally. Nobody thought her mother's was natural in school, either, but who would know? She straightened it every single day of high school. Athena's eyes were startling grey, too, in high school and as far as I remember they weren't contacts."

"Sally, dear, I'm sure Percy doesn't know everything about the girl." Poseidon, my father laughed. He too had black hair and green eyes like Tyson and me.

"Well, did she say if she was going to do any more movies anytime soon?" Mom asked, spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"I'm sure he didn't play twenty questions with her, either." Dad smiled. Mom shot him a nasty look back.

"I think I'm done," I said, standing up. "It was great, Mom."

"Make sure you get a nice warm shower," Mom said as I left my plate in the sink and headed to my room. "I don't want you to have greasy hair or anything tomorrow."

Tomorrow was the first day of school. I groaned at the thought as I grabbed up my bath things.

~oOo~

"Percy, get up, Mrs. Chase just called me," Mom said, shaking my feet to wake me up. I sat up groggily, running my fingers through my hair. "She says Annabeth needs a ride to school just for today. Do you think you could hurry up and go get her?"

She left without giving me time to give an answer. I got up and pulled my jeans on, looking at myself in the mirror as I did so. Then I pulled my white T-shirt on and tried- unsuccessfully- to brush my hair. I left it to itself and left the house, my car keys jingling in my pocket.

I was fully awake and waiting in the Chase's driveway when she came out of the house. Annabeth had jean shorts on along with a white sundress sort of shirt on. She seemed to have gotten the idea that the ground here in the Delta was, in fact, muddy because she was wearing cowboy boots that even looked designer. Her purse was over her shoulder and her phone was out, her fingers flying over the screen, texting. Her curly hair was down today.

"You're late," She said, opening the front door.

"I'm not late!" I protested, looking at my radio's clock. "You are!"

"Whatever." She said. I noticed her owl earrings.

"Er, okay." I said, pulling out of the driveway. "So… how was your first night in Jackson?"

"I've lived here before," She said, sliding her phone under her leg and turning to look at me. "It's not my first night."

"Look, you don't have to be rude." I said seriously, my eyebrows furrowing. "I know you're famous and everything, but that doesn't mean you're higher than anyone else in this town."

She was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said, her eyes dropping. "You sound like Suzanne last night. She gave me a good talking-to when I apparently smarted off about the tea."

"How do you smart off about tea?" I questioned. "Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

She shrugged and slid her phone out from under her and texted some more.

"Who are you texting, anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," She sneered.

I shook my head silently and kept driving. Apparently she really wasn't sorry for smarting off to people.

~oOo~

"We're here," I said, opening my door. Annabeth looked up from her phone and looked around. We were parked in the parking lot of the school, behind the bleachers where all the football players usually parked.

"This is your school parking lot?" Annabeth said, wrinkling her nose. The tiny golden freckles moved when her nose wrinkled.

"Yeah," I shrugged. I opened the backseat door and pulled my backpack out, slinging it over my shoulder. "Is there a problem?"

"More mud," She muttered to herself. I saw her tuck the phone in between her hip and her jeans and get her own backpack out of the floorboard by her feet. It was empty.

"Your step mom and dad didn't get your books?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No! What do you mean?" She said, stopping short and watching me, her eyes wide. "They were supposed to get my books?"

"Oh, come on," I sighed, "I'll see if the office has a couple of spare books while you sign in."

"Okay," She said, following me inside.

"Hey, Perce," A guy called Travis called from the courtyard. He sat on the stone bench, his back pack opened and a Dr. Pepper in his hand.

"Have a nice summer?" Connor, his twin called.

"Oh, yeah," I said, walking up to them with my hands on the straps of my backpack. "Same old, same old, you know."

"Who's this?" Travis said as he stood and walked around me, his abandoned drink left on the bench.

"Hi," Annabeth said, pushing her bangs out of the way. "I'm Annabeth."

Travis's eyes widened. "Annabeth Chase?"

"The one and only," She grinned, sticking her hand out. Travis took it and shook his right hand on her wrist for a more firm grip.

"You were awesome in that spy movie you did." Travis smiled. He tucked his hands in his pockets and flicked his hair to the side.

"She was better in that movie _Nightlight_." Connor said, coming up from behind. He, too, shook her hand the same way as his twin; only he was right handed unlike his twin who was left.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"Well, we'd better get a move on, then." I said walking towards the office. Annabeth followed.

"So… your school puts pictures of their graduating class on the walls?" Annabeth asked, looking at the pictures as we walked down the hall.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "It's a class picture, y'know? Tradition…"

We passed by a couple of pictures when Annabeth stopped.

"What is it?" I asked, turning around after I didn't hear the _click, clank _of her heels.

"This picture; my mother is in it!" She said as her eyebrows rose.

"I'm not surprised," I said, standing beside her. "She's the one who had the library donated to the school."

"My dad's here, too." She said, turning her head to the side.

A picture of a blonde man with blue eyes had his arm around a woman who looked like a copy of Annabeth. Her hair was straight with the same grey eyes as Annabeth. Athena- her name was written under her feet- wore a white blouse and blue jeans.

"Isn't that him?" I asked, pointing to the picture of the man. His name was labeled FRANK CHASE. Her mother's was labeled ATHENA GREY.

"Yes," she said. "He's changed a lot over the years."

"I know." I said, "I worked for your father this summer."

"Wait- why are you in this picture?" She said, leaning forward to look closer at the picture. "Never mind… Is that your father?"

"Yep," I said, popping the P. "That's Dad."

POSEIDON JACKSON stood beside two other men, one with darker black hair- if possible- than Poseidon's, and another with the same colored spiky black hair.

"Those are his brothers," I said. "Zeus and Hades… they all had different last names, though, because they all had different mothers. Their father had a thing for Mythology names or something."

"That must have been popular in Jackson, then, because Mom said her family couldn't get enough of the myths." Annabeth said. "They look the same."

"Besides their eyes," I said quietly. "Zeus's are blue, Hades' are brown and my dad's eyes are green."

"You look just like him." She said after looking at the picture. "So they all went to school together?"

"My Mom wasn't born in the South." I shook my head, "She came from New York."

"Who knows where Suzanne came from?" Annabeth muttered. Before I could question it, she turned away. "Shouldn't we be at the office, now?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: _Annabeth Chase, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain green-eyed farmer's son who might just be able to show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will Annabeth ditch her uptight ways to fit in the South and become more than friends with Percy?

**I dont own Percy Jackson, but I do own this plot!**

Bigger Than This

Annabeth

Chapter 4

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

After getting my books, Percy took me to my homeroom. On my paper, it was labeled:

_Homeroom: Rue, Ann_

_Math: Moore, Jane, Room 14_

_History: Rue, Ann, Room 2_

_Break_

_Spanish (Monday, Friday) and Art History (Tuesday-Thursday)_

_Physical Science Bell, Margaret, Room 13_

_Lunch_

_Foreign Languages Anderson, May, Room 23_

_Study Hall Room 42_

_Literature Peterson, Daniel_

Of course, I didn't know where any of these rooms were.

"Percy," I said, "Give me your schedule."

He quirked an eyebrow, but handed it over. It looked a lot like mine, actually, except for a few slight changes…

_Homeroom: George, Paul_

_Math: Moore, Jane, Room 14_

_Spanish (Monday, Friday) and Art History (Tuesday-Thursday)_

_Break_

_History: Rue, Ann, Room 2_

_Physical Science: Bell, Margaret, Room 13_

_Lunch_

_Foreign Languages: Anderson, May, Room 23_

_Study Hall: Room 42_

_Football, Track, Swim Field, Track House, Swim Facility_

"Wait- you don't have Literature?" I gasped. "What- why not,"

"I have sports all season," He shrugged. "I passed that class last year so I could take sports again this year."

"I don't get it," I shook my head. "I'm doing track, why do I have to go to Literature?"

"They'll pull you out of Study Hall for track. I'll get out in Study Hall for track and split my seventh period between swim and football." Percy said. "We have a lot of classes together… I'm sure I'll have to be the one to show you around-"

"PERCY JACKSON,"

Somebody's scream made me stop dead. I turned around just in time to see a rush of long black hair and someone smash into Percy.

"Hey- Thalia," Percy said in a happy voice as he hugged her back. For a minute I thought she might be his girlfriend by the way he held her tight and hugged her, but when she pulled away there was no denying she was the daughter of the guy Zeus in the picture.

She had bright, blue eyes. They were a major shocker when seen because of the black, shiny hair. She had a long, silver streak in her hair right behind her ear.

"How was camp, Thalia?" Percy asked as she straightened her dark green top and picked at invisible pieces of lint on her black jeans.

"Oh, Percy," She sighed, "It was amazing. I wish you could've come this year. The lava wall was taken down, though. A first-year camper fell off…"

Her eyes trailed to me, where they set and stared. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase!"

I got this a lot. It may be annoying, but fans were important to stars. So, I always replied with the same speech every time.

"The one and only," I smiled at her. Her face resembled something familiar, but I couldn't think where. Maybe it was just because of the picture… the picture of Zeus whatever his name was.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, tilting her head so that the black hair spilled down her shoulders. She was stunning; the little freckles across her nose were cute with her slim face. I could even picture her with pigtails and a jumper…

"Thalia Grace!" I said, my eyes widening. "You were my best friend when I lived here!"

"She remembered me," Thalia said to Percy, who was looking at me for a reaction.

Thalia didn't seem energetic and overjoyed, but instead happy and nice.

"Well, let me see your schedule," She said, taking the schedule from me. She read it over, twitching her buttoned nose as she read. "We have a lot of our classes together. I'm not surprised- our senior class is quite small."

"Well, I'll let Thalia show you to homeroom," Percy said, walking backwards. "See you in Math."

He was gone, leaving me to face Thalia in the hallway.

"Well, let's catch up on things," Thalia said as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "I actually know everything about you- Seventeen Magazine- so… there' snot much I don't know."

"I bet you only know the famous me," I said, rolling my eyes. If I was going to have a friend here, I'd choose her. After all, she had been my friend before. "Oh gosh, do you remember when we were little and we saw the Spongebob movie?"

"You remember that?" Thalia asked, turning to face me as we walked towards the gym, where several students sat around and chatted.

"Over here- my friends like to sit against the wall." Thalia said, walking ahead of me.

I saw several heads turn to me, whispers were passed and looks were exchanged. Some waved, but I pretended not to see.

I didn't know these people. For the first time in my life, I felt nervous about something. Auditions never fazed me; premiers didn't make me weary; but the first day of school where I've never met anyone… oh, yeah. Big time butterflies.

"Hey, Thalia how was camp?" A girl with a long braid to the side smiled as we got near. She had pink threaded into her braid and a black shirt along with a regular white Polo shirt. "You've gotten so tan- I bet New York was amazing."

"As always, Piper," Thalia said to the girl. She had tan skin and side bangs, her long legs were curved like an athlete's. A tiny tattoo of a Cherokee star could be noticed on her ankle.

"Oh, hey, you must be new!" The girl- Piper- said, moving her head so she could see me. "Come over here! My name's Piper,"

"Hi," I said nervously. Again, what is with me being nervous? I had lived here five years ago! I should know these people… yet with all the people I had met over the years, these were blank faces to me.

"Oh, you look familiar…" Piper whispered, putting a hand on her hip. "You were in _Fashion 101_, weren't you? My sister watches that every weekend she can."

"Yeah," I said, grateful to talk about something I knew. "I played Phoebe."

"You're Annabeth Chase, aren't you?" Piper asked. "I knew those curls looked familiar! I don't watch movies much; you'll have to forgive me…"

"It's fine," I said quickly. It would actually be better if we didn't talk about the whole movie-star deal. The more I talked about it, the more I'd want to go back…

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I knew it'd be rude to pull it out and answer the text, so I left it in my pocket.

"I'm Katie," A girl said, hopping down from a seat in the bleachers that were pushed against the wall. "Katie Gardner."

She was shorter than Piper, but averaged around the right height of a seventeen year old. Her mousy brown hair looked like it had been forced to curl but hung limply. I knew this look; the stylists had tried uncountable times to curl my stunt double's like mine, but since her hair was naturally straight as a board it was impossible.

"Annabeth," I said, smiling.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" A girl said with blazing red hair and tons of freckles, along with straight, white teeth. I didn't like the snarky tone she used, either.

"T-thanks," I said, surprising myself. Annabeth Chase does _not _stutter.

"You need to learn what sarcasm is, sweetie." She said, also jumping down from the bleachers.

The girl had what I called The Look; long, blazing red hair that frizzed just a small bit around the face; long legs with jean capris and a flowing sleeveless blue and white striped top. She had fashion, sass and The Sneer that every popular girl seemed to have. The only thing missing was a clique.

"I pretty much know," I said in my regular voice. I didn't feel like getting in a cat fight on my first day, so I had to play it cool, like in _Darren and Me_, where the main character gets attacked by the mean girl…

"MmmHmm," She said as she eyed my outfit. "Nice shoes."

I looked down at my boots. I thought they'd go good here, and I was right. I had seen nearly five girls wearing cowgirl boots at this school.

"Nice-," But I faltered. I couldn't find anything wrong with her outfit. "Nice top. I really like it, you know."

"Thanks," She said, finally smiling a sincere smile. "At least you aren't one of those stereotypical movie actresses, the bossy kind."

And with that she leaned against the bleachers and smiled. Was that some kind of test? I wouldn't know, because the bell rang after that.

"You're in Rue for Homeroom, right?" Thalia asked, siding up beside me as we walked. "Mrs. Rue?"

"Yeah- who was that girl?" I asked, still thinking about the blazing red hair.

"Oh, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Thalia said as her face darkened. "She moved here last year. She's constantly sizing people up, y'know? Challenging them… but she turns out to be a good friend when you need one."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare… Like, RED?" I asked, amused. "Her hair; its red, get it, R-E-D?"

"Oh, gosh," Thalia laughed. "Your joke sucks, no offense."

"I'm still calling her that," I shrugged. "It wouldn't be offensive to her, would it?"

"I doubt it. And offending Rachel Dare is pretty much everyone's hobby. She gets in a fuss over anything." Thalia rolled her eyes, "It'd be funny if she didn't come to us for everything when she gets in a hissy."

I laughed as we turned the corner to a bunch of lockers.

"Wait- my locker is three-four-three," I said, looking at the corner of my schedule where Percy had scribbled it for me in a rush after the principal had told him the number. "What's yours?"

"Three-five-two," She sighed. "In the other hall,"

"Wait for me," I said as I emptied my book bag in my locker except for my Math and History books. "I don't know where Homeroom is."

"Don't worry," Thalia laughed. "I'm not leaving you behind."

I hurried after her, aware of the stares of recognition I was getting from people as I pushed my bangs out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: _Annabeth Chase, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain green-eyed farmer's son who might just be able to show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will Annabeth ditch her uptight ways to fit in the South and become more than friends with Percy?

Bigger Than This

Annabeth

Chapter 5

Track practice goes wrong

My first day so far was a confusing blur. First, when the teacher called roll in Math she recognized the name and asked me about my last movie I was in. Then, in third period my Spanish teacher asked me if I knew Leo Valdez, a famous Mexican actor. I did know him, so I had to talk out loud again, making even more people aware of my presence.

But it was Study Hall now, and I was supposed to be running my first lap around the track, but instead I had to stay inside.

Nobody had told me we were supposed to bring our own track clothes to change into, so I didn't have any clothes. Thalia didn't have extra clothes, either, so I was stuck staying inside. I had to send a note to the track coach (Coach Hedge) explaining why I had to miss the first run.

"Annabeth Chase," Someone said, poking their head in the study hall room. I looked up from my paper (I hadn't even written anything on it) and smiled. I smiled every time I heard my name in case of paparazzi.

"You are needed in the office." The girl said. She looked to be a junior.

"Okay," I mumbled, scooping up my purse. You could hear my shoes clacking against the tiles as I closed the study hall door and headed down the office, following the girl.

"You're not in trouble or anything." She said, seeing my face of confusion. "Er… can I have your autograph?"

"Why not," I said, getting a pink sharpie from my purse. I signed Annabeth Chase on her binder, and she smiled with delight.

"Thanks," She said too cheerfully, and opened the office door for me. I walked in, pushing back my bangs. When I started track, I'd have to have clips for those.

"Miss Chase," A voice called from a room to the side of the office. I hesitated, but the office monitor nodded encouragingly.

I entered the office to see a man with stubble and in a wheel chair.

"Hello," I said uneasily.

"Are you nervous?" He laughed, "Don't be. I just have a pair of clothes for you since you didn't have any for today. You see, our track coach really wants you out there."

I saw his desk had a name tag. It read CHIRON BRUNNER.

"Thank you, Mr. Chiron," I said.

"Just call me Chiron." He said, "And you'd better hurry before the headmaster catches you out of track. Mr. D wouldn't be very happy."

"Yes, sir," I said, hurrying to get out of the office. It was big enough to wheel the chair around, but not big enough for me to feel comfortable.

~oOo~

"Er, hello?" I called to a man with a navy hat and a yellow shirt. He had brown pants and a whistle around his neck; I thought he might be the coach.

"Annabeth Chase?" He said, noticing me. He looked down at his clipboard. "On the track, now,"

"Yes, sir," I said, tugging my Nike shorts down a little more so they wouldn't look too short compared to the other girls'.

"Look at her," Someone snickered. "I didn't know rich kids ran."

"I would've thought they'd be getting their nails done." Another girl laughed behind her hand. She was bigger with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I looked over to see Rachel Dare and a girl with a braid down her back staring at me, arms crossed.

Now, I used to run every morning back in L.A. It was required for my movies to be fit, and my personal trainer made sure of that.

"Excuse me?" I said, walking through the open gate and onto the track. My sneakers that Chiron gave me were a size too big, but I could still run in them.

"Where's your sharpie?" Rachel sniggered. "You take that everywhere with you, don't you?"

"Hey!" Someone called, rescuing me from a very inappropriate response I was about to say.

"Percy!" Rachel said, turning and smiling. Her arms weren't pale like a bunch of the red heads I had met before, they were tanned and I couldn't notice a freckle anywhere out here in the sun.

"Rachel, she's a runner just like you are," Percy said, putting his arms on his sides and catching his breath. He had just run and stopped right when she was taunting me about my sharpie. "Lay off."

"Whatever," She said, stalking off.

"What's her problem?" I asked, squinting up at Percy. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts, his track shoes scuffed with black from the painted track.

"She's mad," He panted, "That you took her position."

"I took her what?" I asked.

"Her position," Someone said, coming up from behind Percy. He was one of the boys from earlier; the taller one, Travis. "You'll be running her position. You're the mile runner, and you're doing the poles."

"The poles," I repeated.

"Well, maybe." Percy said. "If Hedge says you're good enough."

I didn't feel bad about taking her position; if she was going to act like that about a small position, then I'd show her how to really run it. I felt like I could, anyways. And who was the second girl? Surely RED hadn't turned someone against me already.

"Who was the other girl?" I asked Percy.

"Clarisse," Travis said. "She does the discus."

"I bet," I said. She looked like she could throw a disc.

"She also does the shot put." Percy said.

"And you?" I asked, "What do you run?"

"I don't run," He said, "I jump in the pits and do the poles. I have to run with everyone at practices, though."

"Okay," I said. "And when am I supposed to run?"

"Now," the voice of the coach said from behind me. "Start now. Let's see how long you can go without stopping, don't get out of your lane or you're not on the team."

So I started running. First I jogged, and then I flat out ran. When the curve of the oval came, my best point, I sped up. I could see Hedge shading his eyes.

Then I saw Rachel Dare. She was pulling a hurdle off the track, Clarisse right along besides her snickering.

"Can you move that?" I panted out to her, not wanting to get out of my lane.

"Sure!" Rachel said, setting the hurdle up in the middle of my lane.

I had never jumped a hurdle before. I couldn't get out of my lane, either, because then I wouldn't be on the team. Surely Hedge would take this into consideration? I mean, I'm not supposed to be jumping hurdles on the first day!

"Rachel!" I said, scowling. "I said move it!"

She laughed as I got nearer. Looks like I'm going to have to jump it. So, I prepared myself to jump. My shirt, that was too big, flapped behind me as I jumped into the air.

Only, I jumped too early and landed on the hurdle, my too-big shirt ripping with a horrible sound. This only meant one thing.

My shirt just ripped open… at track practice.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: _Annabeth Chase, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain green-eyed farmer's son who might just be able to show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will Annabeth ditch her uptight ways to fit in the South and become more than friends with Percy?

Bigger Than This

.

Percy

Chapter 6

Embarrassment

Everyone stopped to watch Annabeth run. Everyone saw Rachel pull the trick with the hurdle. She did that every time; it was sort of tradition to see if the runner would actually jump it. Nobody ever had, they'd just switch lanes even though Hedge told them not to. It happened every time; it was the unlucky hurdle that was rusted and broken.

Nobody thought Annabeth would actually jump it. Nobody else did, anyways, why would she?

But she proved us wrong. She tried to jump it, and ended up falling on it. It looked like she jumped too early, but everyone knew that wasn't the problem. The hurdle was too thick; it looked like it was closer than it really was.

Hedge dropped his clipboard and started running across the football field to Annabeth. Travis turned to look at me the exact moment I turned to him. We seemed to have the same thought, because we both started running after Hedge. We passed him, even, and made it to Annabeth, who was groaning and clutching her chest.

"Here," Clarisse barked, shoving a towel towards her. Annabeth's face was red, and I looked back at the hurdle.

A think piece of cloth was draped over the rusted edge where it was sharp and pointed. When I looked closer, I put two-and-two together.

Her shirt had just been torn off.

"Here," Clarisse said again, and Annabeth pulled the towel on. Well, I had thought it was a towel; turns out it was a shirt. It must've been Clarisse's, because she was now wearing a tank top and Annabeth was wearing her sweat-stained overly-large t-shirt.

"Did I get the position?" Annabeth asked wearily, standing up. I noticed a scrape on her calf, but she might not have felt it.

"What?" Hedge said while raising his eyebrows as if he couldn't believe this was what she was worrying about. "Of course you got the position!"

I knew this wouldn't go well with Rachel. She had that position since the first of middle school.

"Somebody take her to the E.R.!" Hedge cried, finally noticing her scrape. "She'll need stitches!"

"Or staples," Rachel muttered, kicking the hurdle aside with her foot. Travis helped Annabeth wrap her torn shirt around her leg.

"I _said _somebody take her to the E.R.!" Hedge cried again, louder this time. "Jackson- you know where she lives? You know her parents?"

"Er- yes, sir," I said, pulling my phone from my shorts pocket.

"Call them; Travis you take her to the E.R., Jackson will have to go with you to tell her parents where she's located."

"Yes, sir," Travis said, helping Annabeth towards the parking lot.

~oOo~

Annabeth had to have sixteen stitches. The doctors put her to sleep while they did it, because she would scream every time they'd try to show her what they were going to do with the scissors and the needle.

Travis left after they sewed her up, saying he had a family night at his house tonight and he couldn't stay. I said it was okay; I'd take her home.

"She should wake up in five minutes or so," Dr. Solace said, "Hey- you don't think….?"

"No, I don't think she'd feel okay enough to sign an autograph." I said, rolling my eyes. "She's going to be weary, as you said."

"Right," Dr. Solace said, glaring at me. "I did say that…"

"Is that your girlfriend?" The nurse asked, smiling sweetly at me from her chair. "I didn't know you dated Annabeth Chase."

"I'm not," I said, "She's just a friend, we met the other day."

"I see," She said, and with a wink she turned and smirked at her computer.

~oOo~

"Just a warning," Dr. Solace said once Annabeth had woken up, "Her shots are just wearing off, so she'll be a little ditzy and probably won't remember much."

"Amnesia shots," I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Amnesia shots," Dr. Solace muttered as he left the emergency room, "Kids these days…"

If that wasn't what he was talking about, I didn't know what. I shook it off and waited for Annabeth to sign out.

"I remember doing a movie like this, once." Annabeth told the lady at the desk. "Except I died… and I didn't survive to sign out…"

"Let me get that," I told her, afraid she'd write something really crazy down. Sure enough, she had written Movie Actress, Annabeth Chase under the 'name' slot.

"I'm not five," She giggled, "I can write!"

"Uh-huh," I said, slipping the pen from her hands. "I know you can."

I signed her name and who was checking her out, along with the doctor and medical reason.

"Have a good night," The lady said. "And good luck with her."

"Thanks." I said flatly to her. We left with Annabeth still giggling about the name thing.

"Do you like bunnies?" Annabeth asked when I unlocked the doors to my car.

"Bunnies," I repeated. "No. They stink."

"Bunnies do not stink!" Annabeth gasped. "I've always wanted a bunny. Their little noses wiggle and their little whiskers twitch…"

"Uh-huh," I said, not paying attention anymore. She rambled on about bunnies until we got to the highway.

"-And I'd probably snuggle with him every single night." Annabeth said. "I know I would, if you would just buy me a bunny."

"You want me to buy you a bunny?" I asked, wishing she didn't sound… _high_.

"A white bunny," She said, "With a pink nose that twitches."

"Of course," I muttered, turning a corner.

"Look at the moon," Annabeth said, facing the sky by sticking her head out the window. "It's, like, shiny."

"Yep," I said. We're almost there…

"It's beautiful." She blabbered.

"I know." I told her, nodding. "It is…"

So close to her house…

"I've never seen anything prettier." She rambled, "It's almost as pretty as your eyes. Ohmigosh look at that star!"

Stars… wait what? She just called my eyes pretty. She's probably just high off that shot stuff; the antibiotics and pain medicine, something like that.

"Uh-huh," I said, pulling into her driveway. "Let me walk you to the door."

"But I wanna spend time with you." She whined. "We can talk about bunnies and watch the sky…"

"_Or _you could go see your step-mom!" I suggested, opening the door. She quickly undid her seatbelt and scrambled out of the car after me.

"You aren't leaving me!" She wailed. "Would you look at that? I'm bleeding again."

"What?" I said, hurrying to see her stitches. "No you aren't!"

"Yes huh!" She argued. "Right… there!" She pointed to her wrist, and I noticed a deep scar, curved like a half-circle on the edge of the bone in her wrist.

"What happened?" I asked her, knowing she wouldn't be able to answer seriously.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked, but then she broke out into a giggle. "Secrets… he-he,"

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked again.

"You have to pinky promise you'll keep my secret," She giggled, holding out her pinky to me. I impatiently hooked pinkies with her.

"Last year," She whispered, putting her lips to my ear, "I tried to kill myself."

"What?" I said, pulling back to see her face. She giggled fiercely and held her stomach. Was she joking?

"It's… just… so… funny!"

"Why did you try that?" I asked her.

"My boyfriend," She said, wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter, "He hit me. I didn't want to live anymore."

"You're not being honest," I said, rolling my eyes. "Get inside."

"No!" She said, her laughter washing away and anger appearing on her face. "You're coming inside, too!"

"Annabeth, stop," I commanded. I barely knew her and she was already freaking me out. "You're going to stretch your stitches."

"Come see my bedroom," She whispered, glee on her face. "My bed is _really _soft! You'll just _love _it!"

"Er, okay." I said, grabbing her hand and yanking her inside. She was starting to sound insane.

"Mr. Chase? Hello?" I called, helping Annabeth inside. "It's Percy!"

"Percy?" Mr. Chase said, exiting his office. "What's going on?"

"Suzanne said to just bring Annabeth home to you, since she was at a doctor's appointment for the baby. She got hurt today."

"I'll take her up," Mr. Chase said. "You can go ahead and leave."

"NO!" Annabeth cried. "Don't leave me!"

"Er," I said, looking between the two of them. "I'll see you tomorrow, Annabeth."

"I want to see you _now_," She whined. Mr. Chase picked her up bridal-style and mounted the stairs.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." I promised her as I opened the door. "First thing tomorrow morning,"

"Pink promise," She whispered to me.

"Pinky promise," I told her.

I knew one thing. If this was the medical- drugged Annabeth Chase, I surely did not want to meet the drunken one.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: _Annabeth Chase, the most successful seventeen year old actress on the face of this earth is forced to move in with her father, who lives deep in the south. She meets a certain green-eyed farmer's son who might just be able to show her what it's like to work for what you have. Will Annabeth ditch her uptight ways to fit in the South and become more than friends with Percy?

Bigger Than This

Annabeth

Chapter 7

Mistakes

I woke up with a killer headache. When Suzanne opened my door to wake me up, her belly poking into the doorway, I sat up straight to stretch.

Well, my head apparently had other plans. It felt like a million needles were pounding into it, and my stitches started to itch.

"Are you okay?" Suzanne asked as Mattie ran in the room.

"Killer headache," I told her, rubbing my temples.

"Can I see your stiches?" Mattie begged. "Oh, please!"

"Mattie," I said, rolling my eyes. "No. I have to get dressed."

"But-"

"No, Mattie." I said, pulling back the covers. "Get out of my room."

"Don't talk to your cousin like that," Suzanne said sharply. "Mattie is welcomed into any room in this house, just like you are."

She closed the door and Mattie smiled at me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said, ignoring her presence. Kids annoyed me, especially when they wanted autographs. "But I need to get dressed, so…"

"Right," Mattie said, walking towards the door. "But can I see your stitches later?"

"Of course," I said through clenched teeth. "Of course you can."

She bounced out of the hallway and I turned to my phone. Four missed calls from Luke, and a voice mail from Mom.

"Hey," I said, pressing the phone to my ear as I called Luke back. I slipped out of my pajama shorts.

"_Annabeth, why didn't you answer my calls? I've been worried crazy! The press had leaked info and pictures of you in the ER." _Luke said through the phone. I could just see him pacing, pulling at his short and spiky blonde hair with one hand, the other holding the phone.

"The medicine was just wearing off," I told him as I slipped into a cloth yellow skirt. "I wasn't being too serious, Dad says."

"_Tween-Times Magazine had really close pictures. Why didn't you get better security?"_

"Luke, I don't need you to chew me out about the pictures right now," I said while trying to pull a blue tank top over my head. "That's Mom's job."

"_You're right," _His voice said, _"What happened?"_

"I tripped over a hurdle." I told him, "In track practice."

"_Track practice? You're taking track?"_

"Yes, Luke," I said impatiently. I sat my phone down and put him on speaker. "Try to keep up."

"_Okay, okay." _He said, and I could imagine him waving his hand as if to say 'go on'.

"It was rusted and everything, I had to have a shot and then stitches. Everything's okay, now, though."

"_Where was it? Where did you get hurt?"_

"At school,"

"_No, I meant where did you get cut?"_

"On my leg," I told him, "I was asleep when they told me how many stitches it was."

"_Will it be in the way of your next audition? If it is, you can always sue the school, like in that movie we did about the court room-"_

"Luke," I said, rolling my eyes at the phone. Then, I realized he couldn't see me. "You don't have to worry about my career. Worry about your own."

"_Right," _He said, and I knew he was annoyed. _"Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday."_

"Saturday," I asked, "What do you mean?"

"_Don't be stupid, Annabeth." _Luke laughed. _"I'm coming to check up on you. Hey, I have to go; the director is on the other line."_

"Bye," I said, hanging up before he could tell me he loved me. Because right now I wasn't sure how I felt about him, now that I was away from him for a while.

~oOo~

After pulling on the rest of my clothes, I checked myself out in the mirror. My leg didn't look too bad; as long as I wore my cowboy boots you couldn't see the stitches too well. I grabbed my bag and phone, hopping down the stairs.

"Annabeth," Mattie said from the kitchen bar. She climbed down from her stool and rushed over to me. "Can I see your stitches now?"

"They're covered up," I told her, "And I'll be late if I don't leave now."

"You won't be late," Suzanne scowled from the oven. She was stirring oatmeal in a pot. "Percy has been here for ten minutes, waiting on you."

"Percy?" I repeated, "Why is he here?"

"You threw a hissy fit last night for him to stay the night," Suzanne smirked at the steaming pot. "But your father doesn't approve of those kinds of things, and he didn't look too excited about it, either. You made him pinky promise to pick you up today."

"Pink promise," I asked, confused. I made my way to the door.

"Oh, and Annabeth," Suzanne called. She hurried towards me with a brown paper back. "I made your lunch."

I looked down at it and laughed. "You're serious?"

"It's your lunch," She said, holding it out to me. "I made you a chicken sandwich and chips."

"No thanks," I laughed again, opening the door. "I'll buy my lunch."

~oOo~

I opened the passenger door to Percy's jeep and tossed my bag in. I climbed in and pulled out my Ray Bans.

"Boots again?" He asked, looking down at my shoes.

"Got a problem with it?" I asked.

"No," He said, putting the jeep in gear and backing up. I looked around his jeep and noticed a couple of changes. Two gym bags cluttered the back, their continents strewn about. A grass-stained football wobbled on the floor as we moved, and the muddy boots I saw the first time I rode with him. I saw a Red Spice deodorant case peeking out from under the seat.

"You should really clean your jeep," I said, eyeing the football and muddy boots. "It's going to start smelling."

He casually glanced at his backseat and shrugged. "Jason and Nico left their crap back there; the boots are the only thing that is mine."

"Uh-huh," I said, sending a quick message to Mom. "Sure."

He glanced at me and his jaw clenched. I ignored him.

"You know," he said after a while. "I've noticed something."

I didn't answer him, knowing he would continue.

"You're a jerk." He said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Was he really straight up telling me this? Hadn't we had a familiar talk about this before?

"Suzanne tells me you're horrible to Mattie," He said, "And I've seen the way you talk to your step-mom. Are they not good enough for you? Is this town not good enough for you?"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. I noticed that was the same thing I said to Suzanne earlier, and I felt bad. "I mean, this is Jackson, Mississippi."

"We aren't good enough for you, then?" Percy asked angrily. "Why don't you just go back to Hollywood, and try out for some stupid movie roll?"

My mouth dropped open. Percy is supposed to be the one in this stupid town that ignored what I did. Even if I didn't know him too well, he at least ignored my attitude I usually tended to have.

Not that I wanted the attitude. Really, after we talked last time I tried to change. But, seeing all this… it's just so hard. It's like we're filming a movie and all I have to do is live in it. So while I'm trying to deal with it, my mind just blows and… I don't know. I'm horrible to people. I feel like if I'm nice to them, then I'll be in their little 'movie' too. If I get attached, I'll be here forever…

"Stupid?" I sputtered. "That's my career you're talking about! You're just mad that-"

"I'm just mad that what, Annabeth?" He growled. "Come on, tell me! I'm not afraid of disappointing the movie star like everybody else! I'm not afraid of dumping you right here on the side of the road."

"You're just mad that I'm successful while your biggest chance at a career will be milking cows!"

Percy swerved and pulled over to the side of the road. I knew I had done it.

"Get out." He said calmly.

"Percy," I tried to reason, "I didn't mean-,"

"Annabeth, get out."

I opened the door, but still stared at him. "Percy," I tried again. He responded by reaching down and grabbing my bag. He put it in my lap and stared back at me.

"Get out."

Pursing my lips, I stumbled out of the jeep. Percy reached over and closed the door. I crossed my arms at him. He sped away and I started to walk towards the school, my stitches starting to get sweaty with the heat of the sun and the hot boots combining together.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth

chapter 8, Bigger Than This (BTT)

My boots rubbed my feet as i walked down the road. I could call Suzanne, but I doubt she'd want to talk to me right now. Especially after this morning, when i denied the lunch she made me. Dad would be at work, and dissapointed in me when found out about what i did to Percy. Thalia was my last choice.

After she agreed to help me out, I stood on the side of the road, waiting. She had told me to stay put so she could find me.

I was starting to regret what I said to Percy. He didn't deserve me being so rude o him. Besides, he was only there because I had thrown a hissy fit for him to be. I probably made him mad. Well, I had to have made him mad for him to force me out of his truck.

Thalia pulled up in a white Malibu, and I noticed she had fluffy seat covers. Her tag was bright pink and said **2HOT4YU**

"I always pegged you as more of a tom-boy." I told her.

"Ugh, I hate this thing," She sighed as I closed the door. "It's my step-mom's. She acts like a freaking fourteen year old cheerleader."

"Fourteen year-olds are too young for a car." i pointed out.

"Hera is too young for my dad, but that didn't stop her." Thalia grumbled.

"Explain?" I asked, "I don't really understand."

"This chick is twenty-nine," Thalia said, pulling her Ray Ban sunglasses over her eyes. Her long, spiky black hair was in a ponytail and she wore the usual smirk.

"Really?" I asked, "She's twenty-nine?"

"Well, thirty-three, but it's basically the sme thing." She rolled her eyes.

"I did a movie about that kind of thing, once." I told her, "I played the neglected daughter."

"I'm not neglected," Thalia protested. "Soon my father will realize no one will be better than my mother was."

"So her name is really Hera?" I asked, feeling my brow wrinkle. "Isn't that a Mythology name?"

"Oh, that's a nickname," She said. "It's annoying, really. Her real name is Hannah, but her daughter calls her Hera. Don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you."

"She has a daughter?" I asked. "So you have a step-sister?"

"Her name is Zoë. She's a brat."

"Age?' I asked.

"She's our age, but she likes to act like an adult all the time. She goes to that private school down the road from ours."

"Oh," I said, "Is she pretty?"

"I guess" Thalia wrinkled her nose. "Boys seem to think so. They're always calling, knocking on the door, and throwing rocks at her window. But get this- she's not even dating any of them. They're all super cute, but she never makes a move."

"More for you," I shrug.

"Preppy boys?" She said, "No thanks. But there's this one guy..."

"Oooh," I winked, "Do you know his name?"

"Will," Thalia grinned. "He likes to hang out outside and stuff, but that's like my boys tanned and sweaty."

"Lucky, you found someone who lives in the same town as you."

"Oh, hush," Thalia giggled. She actually giggled, yes. "We already missed first period, want to stop by Shipley's?"

"Donuts?" I asked. I licked my lips. "I really, really want to say yes. But there's this movie coming up..."

"Would you forget about the movie career for a minute?" Thalia burst out. "That's why Percy is so sick of you right now! You've got to chill with the celeb talk."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but I knew what she meant. I'd had this talk with Percy before, and now I've taken it too far. He's warned me, and now Thalia's warning me.

"I mean you should stop talking about your Hollywood movie plans." Thalia sighed. "I think it's gotten on everyone's nerves- you acting like you could own everybody in Jackson."

"I'm not-"

"But you are," Thalia continued. "And I think we both know it."

"I'm working on fixing that," I said quietly. Thalia took that as her due to end the conversation.

"We're still going by there," Thalia said, "Will works there with his dad."

"He's not at school?" I asked.

"He has first period off for study hall, and he doesn't have to go to second, he's exempt from that class. We'll get to see him! His dad looks just like him, too."

"I kind of want to go in, now." I grinned.

"Good, because you were going in, anyway." Thalia laughed as she parked and opened her door. "Now come on."

~oOo~

"That's him," Thalia's excited whisper said in my ear as she elbowed me to get my attention. "Right there!"

"Where?" I asked, looking around from the table we sat at. I had given in and ordered a medium-sized donut with little glaze as possible.

"Behind the glass, over there." She whispered. It was more like she was talking in a hissing matter, but whatever. "He's the one in the baseball cap."

I looked over, and surre enough there was a six-foot-two boy, blonde with a blue baseball hat in. He was rolling out the dough and laughing at something. The glass wall seperated the dining area from the kitchens, so you could see them making the donuts.

Will- Thalia informed me his last name was Solace- tossed a sack of flour onto the floor and sarted scooping it up to cover the counters. He had big shoulders and I could see his arm veins pop when he moved the sack.

"That's his dad?" I asked Thalia, noticing the guy who was making Will laugh. He was tall and lean like Will, with blonde hair and a killer white smile. I noticed they bot wore sneakers under their khakis and aprons.

"Yeah, that's Paul. His real name is Apollo; he went to our school for senior year... he's in that senior portrait."

"No wonder he looks familiar," I smacked a hand to my forehead. "He's got the same body..."

"You're seriously checking out his body?" She snickered. "Come on; we'd better go before we're even more late..."

~oOo~

When we got to school, we had to go our seperate ways for third period, because she had History and I had Art History.

"Sorry i'm late," I told the teacher when I opened the door. "I had to catch a ride."

I looked around the room and gasped. I had assumed it was third period, but it was still second. Percy sat on the front row, blushing and looking down.

So he was blushing because I meant he was the one who ditched me?

"Second period is almost over," She said, "You can sit with us until break."

I nodded and took my set at the only avaliable spot; right next to Percy. He never looked at me, he only looked up to copy his noteook. Coach T., our Art History teacher, left the room five minutes until break. I took this as my chance.

"Percy?" I said. He didn't look up. "Percy, hello?"

When he didn't answer, I pulled out a peice of paper and scribbled down a note, saying I was sorry and would he forgive me. I passed it to him.

He didn't look at it; he made it into a ball and tossed it in the trash. Percy casually stood and packed all his books into his bag.

"Perseus Jackson!" I said, frustrated. It earned me a few stares and a ew audience. "I am talking to you!"

Percy just cocked an eyebrow at me and walked to the door. As he opened the door, the bell rang.

Perfect timing.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy

Bigger Than This

There was a point today where I almost talked to Annabeth. She kept popping up, trying to get my attention. There was one time where I was coming out of swim practice and she jumped out from behind the corner. I almost talked to her then, when she scared the crap out of me.

The next few days I got tired of avoiding her. It was Friday after school, during my track practice when I saw her again.

She was waiting on the hood of my jeep, her arms crossed over her chest. I wasn't the one who noticed her, Travis was.

"Whoa," Travis breathed as we rounded the track again. He was shirtless and sweaty; all the guys out here were.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Annabeth Chase, she looks like somebody just peed in her Cheerios."

I looked around, and after a minute I spotted her blonde hair, with the sun shining straight down on it. My stomach did a small flip, but I didn't know why. "I didn't do anything."

"You two just need to find a closet and make out already." Travis snickered. "She's stressing you out, I think."

I shoved Travis's arm and smiled. "I'm going to talk to her after practice," I told him. "I don't think she'll be coming to our practices after that."

"Good," Travis said. He ran ahead, leaving me behind.

~oOo~

I tried to take longer than necessary. I offered to carry the bucket inside, I talked with Coach, I packed my bag slowly, and eventually I was the last one on the track.

Besides Annabeth. She was still waiting for me.

When I walked back to my jeep, she slid carefully off the jeep, so she wouldn't hurt her stitches. I opened the back door and tossed in my bags.

"Still not talking to me?" She asked in a loud voice.

"I figured it was about time we talked." I told her, sliding into the driver's seat. She opened the passenger door and sat down.

"I'm sorry." She said. I could smell her perfume from my side of the jeep. I looked down at the wheel, waiting for more. But it didn't come.

"For what?" I asked, urging her on. I wanted a full apology.

"For acting the way I did. I shouldn't have said that to you. You didn't deserve it."

"I didn't like being mad at you," I said quietly. "I don't know why, or even understand it. I'm sorry I made you get out of the jeep- I wasn't even mad about that. And the other day in Art History, I really wanted to know how you knew my full name."

"Perseus is your full name?" She asked, "I only guessed. I didn't think there was another full name for 'Percy'."

"I don't like to be called Perseus." I told her.

"It wasn't that bad, when you made me walk." She said after a little but of silence. "Thalia picked me up."

"I called your dad right after I left. I told him exactly where I left you, and he was going to pick you up. You were already gone by the time he got there, I guess."

"We went to Shipley's," I said, "I got back to school late."

"I tried to avoid you," I told Annabeth. "But you were so persistent. You kept showing up to my practices."

"I wanted to apologize," Annabeth said, looking me straight at me in the passenger's seat. "I felt horrible."

"Are you going to keep acting like a pampered poodle?" I asked, leaning my arm over the console.

"I'll be a country cowgirl before you know it." She smiled. I could feel her breath on my arm...

"Jackson isn't for cowgirls," I told her. "We're just rednecks and hillbillies here."

Before I knew it, I was kissing her. I pushed my lips on hers, feeling her heated lips and tasting strawberry lip gloss. She was stiff for a moment, processing everything. Then, she joined in and we kissed in a pattern; a rhythm. One of my hands fumbled with the button on the side of the console, trying to push it up and out of the way.

I had the console up and I heard everything inside shift. I didn't care, Annabeth was just on my mind.

She moved closer and leaned back into the seat. My hands were rested on her hips, hers in my hair. She was pulling me closer, making soothing motions with her fingers. If I wasn't so concentrated on her in general, I could've fallen asleep from it. Instead, she was slipping... Sipping away...

She wasn't slipping; she was pulling. She was trying to stop. She pulled back and buried her face in her hands. She started shaking.

"Annabeth," I said, "D-Don't, don't cry. What's wrong?"

Did I do something wrong? Was I a bad kisser? Did she not want to kiss me? We were so close... People do it all the time in movies. They have a heart-to-heart conversation and then they make out. It usually never ends in tears, though...

"I have a boyfriend," She said quickly, not able to take a breath in between words. "Trust me, I really want to kiss you. I really, REALLY want to kiss you, I do. But I have a boyfriend."

I felt my shoulders slump. I forgot about that. Luke Castellan, the high-paid movie actor, her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," I rubbed my jaw, "I shouldn't have-"

"It was amazing," Annabeth stopped me. "But I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to him. Or to you."

I wanted to tell her I was fine with this. Fine with just throwing cautious the wind and being with her. She was so different, and the way she made me feel... If only she was single right now...

"Do you want to go to town?" I sighed. "I doubt anybody is home, we could spare some time."

"Dad is probably still in the fields, and Suzanne has a doctor's appointment for the baby."

"Let's go," I said, pulling out of the school parking lot.

~oOo~

Of course, the first few minutes of the ride was awkward. It was quiet, too. Annabeth was biting her nails, and her expression was screwed up and looked like she was concentrating.

I didn't know what to think. Why did I kiss Annabeth? What even lead to that, again? I forgot. All we were talking about was. Cowgirls, Jackson, hillbillies and rednecks. Besides, Annabeth was Annabeth; a movie star who was only planning on staying here for her senior year. I was just a country boy who'd probably never get out of this place even if I tried. I noticed my knuckles were turning white from gripping the wheel so hard. Annabeth didn't notice.

But there was a chance, right? She had kissed me back, I felt it. There a spark... there was no denying that. A spark of something that we both felt, because if there wasn't she wouldn't have even let me continue kissing her. So does that mean she's feeling what I'm feeling? Does that mean she's thinking about-

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered, even though we were just in my jeep with nobody else.

"Yeah," I said, trying not to look at her while I was driving.

"Can we not tell anybody about that?" She asked. I could tell she was going over that in her head, because it sounded so rehearsed. Or was she just that good of an actress?

"Yeah," I said again. My throat felt dry and scratchy. I was NOT about to cry because Annabeth Chase didn't want me over her rich, movie star boyfriend. I wasn't about to cry because I was rejected.

"I'm sorry," She said, "It's just that there are magazine publishers out there that would love that kind of stuff."

"Of course," I said, trying to play it off like I understood. "If that's what you want."

"I'm sorry," She said again, "We could just act like it never happened."

Of course we could. We could forget and just go with that and I'd forget everything that happened today.

There was only one problem. I didn't want to forget.

"Don't feel sorry." I told her. "I kissed YOU. I should be saying sorry."

"I liked it," She said quickly. My stomach did another flip. "But it's really just not fair to my boyfriend."

"We're going to forget everything at the next minute." I told her, looking at the clock. It read 4:09.

"Deal," Annabeth said.

I sort of wished she hadn't agreed. I sort of wish. She had made more of an effort to argue with me. I sort of wish she had-

The digital numbers moved oh-so-slowly so that it read 4:10.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth

Bigger Than This

Percy and I drove around the town part of Jackson, where the cute shops and boutiques were. Dad lived far out into the country, where people farmed and the old plantations were still up and running. Since the school was about halfway to town, most kids visited the stores after class, buying clothes and sweets from Sonic.

I told Percy about the days without him before he decided we should drive somewhere to have something to do. That's where we are now- driving around the town and talking, not really paying attention to where we're going.

"See that store?" Percy asked, pointing to a small dress shop that looked abandoned, besides the little woman dusting in the window. "My aunt owns that shop."

"Really," I asked, looking closer. The woman was fair-skinned and had long black hair. She wore a weird black dress and combat boots. My stylist, Terra, would freak. "Is that her?"

The lady actually looked grumpy like she didn'hasn't to be there. A small kid sat on the bench outside the store, playing own at looked like a Nintendo game. The lady ran out of the shop, flapping her arms anda screeching at the kid. The kid, looking horrified, ran into the shop next door.

"Yeah," Percy frowned, "But she doesn't like me- Uncle Hades, her husband, doesn't either. They have a son, he goes to our school. We're close- Nico and I. Aunt Stephanie probably wouldn't appreciate it if we stopped by."

"We can keep going, then." I said. I didn't think much of it, but it was ironic how Percy had an Uncle Hades, who was married to Stephanie- which sounded a lot like Persephone, the Mythology goddess.

We drove around for a while, looking at all the stores I remembered as a kid. When we passed the florist shop,was almost asked Percy if I could stop and get a yellow tulip, they were that pretty.

"I've got to be getting home," Percy said, looking at the clock on his radio. "Dinner would be ready by the time I got home."

"Oh," I said, feeling all the happiness from making up with Percy slip away. "Okay."

Percy turned through town until we were on a back road and headed home. He mentioned something about getting gas at the next stop.

We pulled into a Kangaroo gas station and Percy got out to fill up. I watched as he started to pump gasl his wallet peeking out of his pocket, the shirt tucked behind it.

Luke didn't carry a wallet. He has Hermes buy things for him, but when he's shopping with me- like that time we went to all those cute stores in New York, New York- he'll carry his credit cards. I even have one of them in my purse, somewhere. The last time I saw him he told me that I could use his card and handed it to me. Just like that.

My eyes wandered to Percy's console. Luke had always kept his pictures, scripts, old cellphones, and extra change in there. Did Percy have anything interesting in there? Maybe he had pictures or something I could look at... Maybe he had old girlfriend stuff in there...

_Annabeth! Stop thinking about the kiss! You. Have. A. Boyfriend!_

My hand was opening the top before I could tell myself snooping was wrong. I lifted the top and pulled back the protective screen.

Percy's console was not very organized. He had batteries at the bottom of it, crinkled dollar bills, and even a lighter. It was still in its plastic wrapper, never even opened. I saw old football camp lantern, a water bottle, an orange wristband that said AUDACIOUS, SUMMER 2012, and a cross necklace. I pushed through the useless stuff to see what else he had.

There was an Otterbox that looked like it had gotten wet and Percy had flung it in there, pennies and quarters, CDs from Luke Bryan, Taylor Swift, Rascal Flatts and Toby Keith, and a baseball.

A small cigar box that looked like it could've been from somebody's wedding was the last thing in the console. I pulled it out and pushed everything back into place, closing it when I was done.

When I looked up, Percy was coming back from the inside of Kangaroo with a paper bag and stuffing his wallet back in his back pocket. I shoved the cigar box in my purse and fixed everything so t hat it didn't seem like I did anything wrong.

"I got you something," Percy grinned when he opened the door. The box felt heavy in my purse, and I knew it was just because I was doing something wrong. I put my purse on the floor of the jeep. "Do you like Twix or Hershey's?"

"I held in my groan, remembering he probably didn't care about my trainer's diet. I grabbed the Hershey's bar and thanked him. I had already blew it this morning with the donut, what did it matter if I had a couple of squares of chocolate?

"Here," Percy said, handing me a Dr. Pepper in a bottle. He popped the top off a can of coke before pulling out of the gas station.

"How did you know I didn't like canned drinks?" I asked, still looking at my Dr. Pepper.

Percy blushed. "I saw an interview one time where you said you fired your intern for bringing you a canned coke."

"Oh," I said, my throat feeling dry and scratchy. He had seen that? I was fifteen and that was a spread I had gotten denied a movie roll. I wasn't having a good day. "You watched that?"

"You tried out for a movie I liked," Percy shrugged, "Sorry you didn't get the part."

"That was years ago," I waved it off, "But you seriously liked that movie? Jennifer Lopez blew the role."

"It was an okay movie," Percy shrugged again. "I liked the football scenes."

"I really wanted that part." I told him, "I was fifteen and they wanted someone who was at least eighteen."

"Makes sense," Percy said, ending our conversation.

When we neared Dad's house, I started to get my stuff together to get out. I thought it would be rude to invite myself to Percy's house, so I didn't say anything.

"Thanks," I told Percy as he pulled into the long driveway. "For accepting my apology. And for the ride."

"It's all good," He smiled. "I'm glad you're chilling out with everything.z"

"Me too," I said.

"Whose car is that?" Percy asked suddenly as I leaned over to hug him over the middle of the seat.

"What?" I asked, turning to look out Percy's dusty windows.

A grey Lamborghini Embolado with the top down was sitting beside Suzanne's old van, looking sparkly and new, the tires a biter black than Percy's jeep tires.

I recognised the guy sitting in the driver's seat, leaned back with his baseball hat over his blonde hair. He didn't even play baseball, but he liked to wear hats. His hair poked out in waves from under the cap, showing he needed a haircut, but he probably didn't plan on getting one until he was done with his current movie.

He spotted me just as I spotted him, and I could see the slow grin creep onto his face.

"Luke," I told Percy. "My boyfriend."

**Hey guys! PEM here! I updated Atlantis like most of you wanted...**

**But it kind of upset me that some of you reviewed asking for theupdate of another story:(**

**These stories are like my babies, and when somebody reviews my story talking about anotherstory it's sad for me! Like, guys! You just wasted a perfectly good review so you could say something about another story! :(**

**Okay, I'm done with my rant! I need some help, guys:**

**I NEED THE BEST FANFIC YOU'VE EVER READ! Leave a review saying the title of thesic and I'm going to read it! **

**Thanks,**

**PEM. Xxx**

**R&R, Luke is baaaaack!**


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth

Bigger Than This

**WARNING: Please, _please _don't try any of this in this chapter. I'm writing this out of pure imagination, not experience. You'll see what I mean later on.**

**This chapter is for mature minds, rated T. Defiantly depressing, but it's a major part of the story.**

"Luke," I said, getting out of Percy's jeep. "What are you doing here?"

"I came a day early to surprise you," Luke said, coming up to Percy's jeep. Luke pulled his Fendi Men's Aviator sunglasses off his face and put them on top of his hat. "But nobody was home."

Luke's hair was in obvious need of a haircut, but I would've. Bee stupid to point it out right now. His Yankee's hat was faded and worn... And oddly familiar...

What was Luke doing with my hat? The one I left at his house, months ago? Why was he wearing it? That was _my _hat; the hat my mother gave me as a kid...

That was the hat my mom gave me when she promised me everything would be okay. The hat that supposedly made the divorce okay; it was my present to apologize for their fighting. It meant everything to me. And that bastard told me he hadn't seen it when I asked him if I left it at his place.

Contain your anger, Annabeth. He probably just found it and was going to surprise you in some romantic way, no biggie...

"Suzanne is at a doctor's appointment, and Dad is supposed to be out in the fields until tonight. I'm sure Mattie is with a friend or something." I said, ignoring the hat.

"Hey," Luke said, ignoring what I just said. He reached into the jeep and took Percy's hand, shaking it. "I'm Luke Castellan."

"Percy Jackson," Percy shook back, "I was just bringing Annabeth back."

"That's a nice jeep you've got there," Luke said, leaning into the window to see the car's inside. "It's Call of Duty, Black Ops Edition, right?"

"Yeah," Percy shrugged, "It's nothing like your Lamborghini Concept, though."

I looked at Percy's jeep from the outside. I loved this jeep; it was much better than an expensive Concept would ever be, in my opinion. The jeep reminded me of Percy; it's color resembled Percy's hair, and it was clean and nice on the inside. Just like him. I decided I liked the jeep better than the Concept.

"Oh, that old thing?" Luke smirked, side-glancing at his car. "I've had her for a while now."

That was a lie. He just got it not too long ago, as a present from his manager, Hermes.

"I may be wrong," Percy's brow wrinkled, "But I thought they haven't come out yet?"

"Ah, my manager worked some deals." Luke shrugged, "Thanks for bringing her home."

"It was no problem," Percy said, pulling his gear shift to reverse. "See ya'll later."

My tummy made little swoops and dips, but that didn't make any sense. All he did was say "y'all"... In that accent...

Snap out of it, Annabeth.

"Bye," I called. Percy waved and took off down the driveway.

We stared after him for a moment before I realized we had nowhere to go. Dad or Suzanne hadn't had the time to make a house key for me yet.

"Where are you staying?" I asked Luke. "It's too late to come and go tonight."

"There's a room for me at the Hampton Inn. Hermes set it up." He replied, studying my face. It started to feel uncomfortable, sonI thought of what to say next.

"Did Hermes come?" I asked. Hermes was Luke's dad, but he referred to him as his manager. The two rarely got along or agreed on anything, unless it was about buying something new for Luke.

"Nope. He's doing business with the directors this evening." Luke yawned. His expressions just plain carefree and bored.

"I don't have a key," I apologized. "But since you have a hotel..."

"Let's go," Luke said, walking to his car and already pushing his Aviators back over his eyes.

~oOo~

I knew for a fact Luke loved his car. He named her Leanne when he first got her, and he made sure the cleaners took extra care with it. Luke told Percy a load of bull about her being "old", because the thing was in mint condition. I could tell because as soon as I opened the car door his jaw twitched like he dared me to even hop onto the seat.

I made sure to slide in slowly and carefully.

We rode to the Hampton Inn, which was in town where Percy and I just came from.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked, "Or have you already eaten?"

"I'm good," Luke said. He parked the car in the hotel parking lot and slid out. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm coming."

Leanne beeped, signaling Luke had locked the car. I had barely had my purse out before Luke was at the doors, holding it open for me.

"Have you read the new issue of Tween Times?" Luke asked, walking past the lobby to the elevator.

"No," I said, "I've been busy."

Yeah, busy trying to get Percy's attention to apologize.

"Good," Luke breathed, "Alright."

Either that meant he had done something and the magazines had noticed it and printed it, or they were printing lies about him. He's had that look with me before, I should know what it meant...

Luke hit the top floor button, and we rode in silence.

"They really need elevator music," Luke said as I noticed his nose twitching. I knew that meant he disapproved something. I didn't comment. It's not like I could control whether the elevator had music or not.

Luke swiped a blue Hampton card across the door's handle. He pushed open the door to reveal a suite. Of course; Luke couldn't have anything but the best.

"I've missed you," He said, plopping down on the bed and pulling his shoes off. "How's living as a country girl?"

"Not that bad," I said, sitting beside him and putting my purse by our feet. "It's actually pretty peaceful here."

Luke stared at me, halfway through putting his shoes on the ground. "You're serious? You like it here?"

"It's not as bad as you think," I defended. "You'd be okay living here." I lied. He wouldn't survive a day without a script in his hand. Besides, he didn't own boots. Boots were absolutely necessary here, unless you wanted to have the social scale of a worm.

Well, worms technically had a very high social scale, but you get what I mean. My inner nerd was coming out, and I desperately tried to push it back in before I realized that I didn't even care.

"Let's not talk about that now," Luke said, putting his arm around my waist. His finger inched up the seam of my t-shirt. "I've missed you."

Uh-oh. I knew what this meant. I knew what he meant by "Not now, I've missed you". He wanted something I was determined not to give him.

"I've missed you," He repeated, kissing my neck. I felt chill bumps go up my arms. "Annabeth..."

I could smell his signature cologne. It was called Starstrukk, by Luke. He had decided not to sell it to the public; but he had other scents for sale in places like Macy's, Belk and J.C. Penny's. He smelled nothing like Percy.

Percy smelled like soap, fresh-cut grass, and somehow the ocean. It was probably air freshener or something. I realized that I preferred Percy's smell over Luke's.

I also realized I preferred Percy in general over Luke.

"Annabeth," Luke said again, his hands dangerously close to my underwear waistband, his hand dipping into my bottoms. His lips were right below my ear, whispering and kissing.

I did not like this. I did not want this.

"Luke," I said, pulling away. "I don't know-"

He sighed and fell back onto the bed. I could see his glare and I immediately felt bad. I shouldn't have said anything to him.

"You've changed." He said, throwing his arm over his stomach.

"I'm still the same Annabeth," I crossed my arms. "I'm not any different."

"You're turning into one of them," Luke said, blinking up at me. "We've done this stuff before- why not now?"

"It doesn't seem right," I argued. "We're in a hotel!"

"No," Luke said, pausing for a few seconds. "I know why you don't want me. I'm not stupid, you know."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your little boyfriend, Perry. The little one with messy hair."

'Little one'? Excuse me, but Percy has a six-pack and no trainer to keep him on track. I did not point this out to Luke.

"He isn't my-"

"You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?" Luke demanded. "You little whore." Luke's face twisted into anger, and his fist curled up.

Whore? I was a whore? I hadn't done anything with anybody- heck, Luke had practically guilted me into doing actual _stuff _with him.

I hadn't even slept with Percy. We hadn't even _done_ anything, and that kiss... It was an accident, even of a part of me really wanted it not to be.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Luke cut me off by reaching down into my purse.

"What are you doing?" I cried, reaching for my bag. "That's my purse-"

"This," Luke said, holding up Percy's box. "You have something of his. I knew you'd have something of his."

How did he know about the box? He couldn't have had time to go through my purse. Either he was winging it and searching my purse, or he knew somehow.

"Only because-"

Luke opened the box and dumped the contents on the bed. Pictures, tickets, a plastic camera, bracelets, a necklace, a couple of ponytails, and a cigar tumbled out. I could see several objects that caught my attention, but I forced myself not to focus on them and try to get my purse back.

"Stop!" I shrieked, scooping everything up and snatching the box from Luke. "What is your problem?"

"Go to your little boyfriend," Luke growled. "Slut."

Then, he reached out and slapped me. I felt the place under my eye grow hot. I cupped my face and over my eye. It stung; Luke's hand was huge, and that slap wasn't gentle. There'd be a bruise there by tomorrow, and if Terra the stylist saw it...

"Screw you, Luke." I said, snatching my hat from his head, scooping up my purse, and hurrying to the door.

"That's what Silena's for!" He called as I pulled the door closed to slam it. "I've been cheating on you for months, you hoe."

Silena Beauregard, the girl who first showed me around Hollywood. She was my best friend, who even introduced me to Luke.

Silena had always been beautiful to me. When I first started out, I had told Terra I wanted my hair exactly like Silena's. Only, Mom wouldn't let me dye my hair, cut it, or get a Brazilian Blowout to straighten it out. Only now do I appreciate that.

Before I was even out of the lobby, I was crying. I passed by the magazine rack, where Tween Times was on display. Right on the cover was a picture of Luke, and the caption under it. I read it quickly before running out of the hotel.

No wonder he asked if I had read the magazine yet. The cover said he was with Silena all weekend, and they were caught on the beach last night together.

I called Suzanne and asked her to pick me up at the nearest gas station. She didn't ask why, but agreed.

Weirdly, I didn't care that he had broken up with me. Or, well, I had broken up with him. It just hurt that he hit me, and he had cheated on me.

I had to walk past Luke's car on the way to the gas station across the road. I saw a broken box cutter on the ground. I grabbed it without thinking. Who cares if I did some damage? Mom would get me out of it... She always did...

I slit the tires, thinking about Silena...

And Luke,

Sand,

Beaches,

Percy,

Hotels,

Abuse,

My ruined first time,

Tears,

Jackson, and even this freaking Lamborghini. I drug the blade down the hood of the car, practically killing my ears when the blade scratched across the surface of the car. I did the sides and carved in CHEATER. For a good measure, I wrote SLUT, HOE and WHORE onto the windows and doors. He'd learn not to mess with me.

Especially since I've got my redneck, hillbilly roots back.

Satisfied, I stuffed the razor in my purse and walked on to the gas station.

~oOo~

My life sucks.

Nobody cares about me.

My life sucks.

My boyfriend cheated on me.

I'm a slut.

I cheated on him.

I'm a whore.

My life sucks.

That's what I was thinking when I was sitting at the booth in the gas station, waiting for Suzanne. I pulled out the razor and stared at it.

I hadn't cut myself in a long time. Last time I did, it was also because of Luke. Actually, we had fought over the same thing. Because we both had trust issues.

_-flashback-_

_It was a long story; I had met this guy... And he was really sweet. I admit I had a crush on him, and I think Luke could tell. But I stayed loyal and didn't text him anything that would suggest I didn't have a boyfriend._

_One night Zach showed up at my house in Beverly Hills. We had the greatest time- I had wished it was a date, even. I had my butler drive us around to look at other famous people houses to look at, we swam in the house pool, and we goofed off in my bedroom._

_My maid had opened her mouth and told Luke. He stormed over, mad as I had ever seen him, right after Zach had left. He hit me across the face and waited in my driveway until he calmed down._

_While Mom cleaned me up, she told me that I had to stay with Luke. People would wonder why we broke up so quickly, and then they'd notice the bruise I had..._

_So Mom went to call Hermes, and left me alone in the bathroom. That's where I found a razor blade under the bathroom sink._

_It had ended badly; Mom had to rush me to the Emergency Room, and we spent months paying off the magazines so nobody would know about it. I had to get a therapist who wouldn't leave me alone for months after I fully recovered._

_-end of flashback-_

My finger brushed my white scar on my wrist, and I sucked in a shaky breath.

I pressed the blade to my inner wrist, right over the spot where my scar was. I closed my eyes tightly, not thinking about the pain, but the way Luke hit me. I pulled the blade down, and heard my skin cutting open.

It was a sick, nasty sound. Nobody wants to hear the sound of skin slicing open, they'd be disgusted. It's like it's ripping, and nobody can really see the skin as it breaks, because of the flowing blood.

Have you ever had a really, really bad sunburn? And your skin starts pealing after a few weeks of using that amazing Aloe Vera stuff? Yeah, and you pull those annoying, gross prices of skin off? And you hear that horrible, nasty sound of your skin coming off? That's close to what it sounds like when your skin is slicing open.

I felt the sticky blood poor down my arm, and my vision blurred. Was I crying...? Why was I so dizzy...

Before the black spots entered my vision, I thought about two things.

Where was Percy when I needed him?

My life sucks.

**Hey, you guys. I'm really serious about this subject, and I hope you are, too. If you or a friend are struggling with cutting, visit: /teen/your_mind/mental_**

**I'm not is depressed mood or anything, either. It's just a part of the story. And like I said, I'm writing this from research and imagination, not experience. **

**So this chapter is depressing... But the next chapter kind of won't be. At least you know Annabeth's past and everything now. And how much of a jerk Luke really is...**


	12. Chapter 12

Bigger Than This

Percy

I stared into the lady's eyes. She had long, black hair that separated into two different sides o either side of her neck. She had beautiful Asian eyes, and held a microphone out to my face. She looked to be about in her twenties, a young lady, but still older than me.

"Excuse me?" I said, feeling my brow wrinkle.

"Can you tell us what's happening to Annabeth Chase? Why is she in the hospital?" The lady pressed. I decided she was about twenty-five.

"Nothing," A lady's voice said swiftly from behind me. "Nothing's wrong, she's having stomach pains. That's all."

I turned around in my waiting room chair, and the breath almost left me. It was Annabeth... Well, in her forties. I knew this was the lady from the picture at school. Mr. Chase's ex-wife, or better known as Annabeth's mother.

"Come in here, boy," She said, turning on her heel and clicking away on her heels. "We've got to talk."

I scrambled up to follow. It was in the middle of dinner when Suzanne called to tell my mother about Annabeth being in the hospital. She wouldn't say what was wrong with her, though.

-flashback-

_"Pass the rice, son," Dad said, pouring himself some peas onto his plate. "You can never have too much starch."_

_"Honey, it's the other way around," Mom said, holding the bowl of rice out to me. "Starch isn't all that good for you."_

_"It is if you're looking for energy," Dad said, moving the piece of fish out of the way on his plate to make room for his second helping of rice. "Ain't that right, son?"_

_"Yessir," I answered. I learned not to argue with Dad years ago, after a fight we had about baseball._

_"That's my boy," He winked. My dad was like a bottomless pit- all guys were, but he ate a lot for a man his size. He didn't have a gut like most men at the age of forty-eight. He was lean, fit and healthy thanks to the twenty-four hour gym he attended every night two hours after dinner._

_Tyson wasn't at dinner tonight. With it being a Friday, he was at a friend's house spending the night. So when the phone rang, Mom answered it, thinking he was calling._

_"Wonder who that is," Dad said, eying the bowl of rice. "Tyson is a tough boy, he wouldn't be calling his mama when he's at a friend's house."_

_I shrugged. I was still thinking about Annabeth earlier. I thought going home would make me forget it, but it didn't. After practicing pitching, throwing and a shower, she was still on my mind. As was those digital clock numbers._

_"What's wrong?" He asked me, pulling his gaze away from the food and to my face. "Come on, spit it out."_

_"Nothing, Dad," I said, standing up and placing my silverware on my plate to take into the kitchen. I wasn't feeling like eating. "Nothing."_

_"Ah, sit down," Dad said, "It's about a girl?"_

_"Maybe," I said, standing up and looking him in the eye. "Maybe not."_

_"Frank's daughter, the actress? Annabeth, it is? It's her, isn't it?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms._

_Again, I shrugged. How could he always guess I was having girl problems? At least it's not Mom... She'd be calling any girl I brought over my girlfriend before I even thought about kissing her._

_"Whatever," Dad said, "Don't talk to me, then. But I want you to know I've had plenty of experience."_

_Like I wanted to know my father was a ladies' man... No, thanks._

_"I need to go on a diet..." I hear shim mutter as I entered the kitchen._

_"-King's Daughter's Hospital, you say?" Mom said on the phone, writing down the hospital name and a couple of numbers on a piece of paper._

_Hospital?_

_"Yes, I'll tell him. He'll want to come up there..."_

_Who? Me? Dad?_

_"Okay, thanks Suzanne," Mom said, hanging up._

_Suzanne... Annabeth's stepmom... Annabeth was in the hospital?_

_"Percy-," Mom began, but I cut her off._

_"She's in the hospital?" I asked, glad I didn't take my shoes off before dinner. I made sure my keys were still in my pocket, attached to my maroon Mississippi State lantern._

_"Yes, but Percy-,"_

_"I'll be back later, don't wait up," I said, grabbing the paper she had written on. It said the hospital and room number. I was just grabbing up my coat when Mom stopped me._

_"Perseus Michael Jackson! Would you calm down and let me talk?" Mom demanded. I froze on the spot. She never used my real name, much less my middle name._

_"Now, that's better," Mom sighed, leaning back against the counter by the phone. "That was Suzanne. She said Annabeth's in the hospital. I don't know what for. I want you to be careful on the road, it's late and dark."_

_"Mom, I've driven at night before," I muttered. She shot me a glare. "But I'll be careful."_

_"Don't stay later than twelve," Mom said, "You have practices tomorrow."_

_I groaned inward. Football weights and baseball practice. I even had to run a few laps tomorrow for tack... The thought of quitting a sport entered my mind. Track would be the first to go..._

_"What if I want to quit track?" I asked._

_"Very funny. Now, you'd better get there. And I'll see you in the morning, your father and I'll be going to bed at eleven." Mom said, walking back towards the dining course they were going to bed at eleven. They went to bed every night at eleven, it was schedule. Everything at my house was scheduled._

_I'd wake up for school, go to practice after- usually I'd have football weight-lifting and then baseball throw practice, ending at about six- then I'd come home and try to do my homework, most of the time having to rush and finish it in home room the next day. I'd usually be in bed by ten on a school night in order to be up by six to get to school on time. Mom and Dad were always in bed at eleven. Always._

_I got to the hospital, King's Daughter's. It was in the town part of Jackson, and part of me was annoyed I was coming to town for the second time today. The other half was just Annabeth. Would I find her in a hospital bed? Or would she be okay? And what the heck happened, anyway?_

_The parking lot was huge, and I had never seen it this full before in my life. Lights were on in the lobby, and the upper floors. I saw a nice white Bentley car, and a Malibu with fluffy seats, and a tag that read **2HOT4YU**. I parked by Thalia._

_I pulled the doors open and was hit by the bright hospital light. Why is it that white walls and floors created a brighter light? I knew if Annabeth was with me I could ask her... She seemed to know everything. But she wasn't with me; she was in the hospital for who-knows-what._

_The waiting room was packed. I reached in my pocket for the paper Mom wrote her room number on, but I realized I left it in the jeep. I sighed and sat down on a waiting room chair, running my fingers through my hair._

_"Are you here for Annabeth Chase?" A lady's voice said next to me. I turned to her. She was holding something in my face... And she had a camera being pointed at her._

-end of flashback-

"Are you coming?" Annabeth's mother snapped, "We don't have all night."

I followed her as she turned corners in the small hospital, her shoes clicking. She was wearing a dark navy pencil skirt, a cropped blazer and a ruffled blouse. It's something I've seen VIP's wearing, or agents on TV. She had her hair down and curly, not the same length as Annabeth's, but the same shade and everything.

"Here we are," Mrs. Chase- Was that right?- said as she opened a door with a card. The black slot turned green and she pushed it open, holding it with her arm out. "Sit."

It looked like the break room for the workers in the hospital. Except a tall, lean blonde guy sat back in a suit instead of a doctor in scrubs. He typed away on an iPhone, talking into a Bluetooth headset, and his fingers flew over the surface of an iPad. I watched in awe as he opened up several windows of calendars, reminders, planners and the contact lists.

"Perseus, sit, please. I cannot hold the door much longer, I've got to find Thalia." Annabeth's mom said. I walked to the table and took a seat closest to the door- and away from the man.

The guy seemed to not even see me. His bright, blue, mischievous eyes stayed on his electronic devices, and every once in a while his hand came up to rustle his short blonde hair. His jaw was clean-shaved, as was his upper lip, but his sideburns came down to his cheekbones in front of his ear. Behind his ear, his hair curled up, but it wasn't a mess. It looked oddly familiar, actually.

It wasn't until when I casually pulled out my own phone when I realized who he was. He hung up his Bluetooth and closed the sleek, black, Otterbox case on his iPad and looked up at me. I saw the striking resemblance of his facial features, his nose and the way his eyebrows were arched to make his face look like a smirk. He looked more like somebody I'd hide my cash from, honestly, or somebody who could win everything in a rookie poker match.

"I'm Hermes Castellan," He said, reaching across the table and shaking my hand. "Manger and agent to Luke Castellan."

"Percy Jackson," I shook back, "Er... Senior in high school."

Hermes watched my face as if to see if I was kidding. Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled. "I know exactly who you are."

"You do?" I asked, hesitating. He may have been Luke Castellan's father, but that didn't mean he had enough time for this afternoon to now to know exactly who I was, even if he did talk to Luke about me.

"Your father and I were close," Hermes said, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest, but resting them over his stomach. He looked like he played soccer, or ran track- he had the body for it. He defiantly could run, I could tell by his calves. That was oddly the first thing I did when I met somebody- I analyzed them and tried to figure out almost exactly who they were, and what they did. "We both played football on the same team."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. Who hadn't my father played with? He played every sport in high school, and had a football scholarship in college. "What position?"

"Running-back," Hermes shrugged, "But nothing like your father. I did track mostly... do you play?"

"Yessir," I said. Finally, something in my turf. "I'm in every sport Goode has to offer."

"The acorn doesn't fall far from the tree, I see," Hermes laughed again. "Is Mrs. Dobbs still there?"

He knew Mrs. Dobbs? The horrible old lady who roamed the halls to make sure we were in class and not just yawning at our lockers? Rumor had it she was, like, ninety-four years old, but no lady that old could go as fast as Mrs. Dobbs could.

"You went to Goode?" I gasped. Then, I knew he did. He was in the senior picture with Dad, Annabeth's mom, and many others. Hermes looked just Like Luke as a senior.

"Of course," He said, "Where else? Anyone who's anyone was raised in the south, boy."

Before I could answer, the door opened again. A guy with the lightest blonde hair and striking, electric blue eyes entered, holding a briefcase and wearing a grey suit. It was Uncle Zeus.

"Zeus," I said, standing up to shake his hand. That was always the rule with Uncle Zeus, if you treated him with respect you didn't have to say 'uncle' or 'mister' in front of his name. He ran many business- he had a television studio, he was a lawyer, and he owned three restraints in town. "What's going on?"

"Thalia's coming," He said, ignoring my question and pulling his hand back. "She should be in at any minute."

I nodded and sat back down. What was I even here for? I had no clue. I thought I was here to see Annabeth, not have a meeting with random people.

There was almost silence in the room as Hermes answered more calls and typed away on his iPad screen on some expensive note app. Zeus murmured into his Android and started to pull papers from his briefcase. The other four chairs were empty around the circle table. All I had to do was flick through my pictures. I did this when there was absolutely nothing else to do or I was in an awkward situation. Like now.

"How's weights at the school?" Zeus said, not looking up from his paperwork, sticking pink post-it's on certain pages. Hermes peeked up from his iPad, but then looked back down just as quickly.

"It's fine," I said, looking up from my phone, but still holding it up and not turning it off. "We've got weights every day, and baseball after school."

"And swim?" Zeus asked, "I'm sure your father has you at swim more than anything?"

"Right now, it's more track and weights, maybe baseball, if I can fit it in. I'm thinking of dropping-"

"You won't be dropping out of anything," Zeus said casually, "It's in your blood to be busy, constantly moving. You'll never stop and actually get comfortable. You'll be sticking to all those sports, by your father's rules, no doubt."

I pursed my lips and looked down at my phone. I hated this. I hard being pushed around, being told how to live my life... Like they were some kind of higher people than I was. Like they'd always be more successful, more powerful...

"This shouldn't take longer than five minutes," Annabeth's mom's voiced said from the doorway. She was back. "Take a seat, Luke."

Luke. I looked up to see Luke saunter in, casually turning his chair around and plopping down so that his legs were spread on either side of the back. He rested his arms on the top of the chair. The douche had sunglasses on, and he was wearing his hat on backwards.

"Take it off, Luke." Hermes said, reaching over and grabbing the hat. He took the glasses, too. Luke sat right across from me, between Hermes and Zeus.

"Thalia, sit next to Percy, if you would," Annabeth's mom said. "Our meeting is about to begin."

Thalia took her seat next to me. She wore black leggings and an extra big blue t-shirt. I'm guessing she got the call about the time she was going to bed. A part of me wondered why she was here; she wast as close to Annabeth, especially since Annabeth had only been at school for about two weeks at the most. I also wondered what Zeus was doing here.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Dad made me come," She shivered, "I have no clue."

I shrugged my coat off and handed it to my cousin. She took it gratefully and put it on. It was too big, but she was warm.

The door opened again and I heard something being rolled in. I turned around to see Annabeth, pushed by her mom, in a small white hospital gown. She had a baggie of dark red blood hanging from a tall post, attached to a blood vessel in her wrist by a needle. Another Baggie contained clear white liquid and was hooked to the same arm.

The next thing I saw made my stomach churn horribly. Her wrist was laid open, wrapped with transparent tape and invisible stitches. Her skin was punctured and pink, and it was about two inches long, really deep. What really mad eye wince was the blood on the white sheets she had draped over her legs.

Her eyes connected with mine and she seemed to look like she was going to cry. Like she was a puppy who was about to be scolded, or a kid who had just been bullied. Like she felt disappointed I herself, or she was afraid of what I thought. She looked scared.

Annabeth's mom wheeled her over to stop on the other side of Thalia, between Thalia and Hermes. I searched her face for something besides fear, but she looked down at her hands.

"Okay," Annabeth's mom said, sitting in the seat beside me, beside Zeus. "For those of you that do not know, I am Athena Grey. And as my job as manager and mother to Annabeth, it is my duty to make sure she stays safe." She said, placing her hands on the table and looking into each of our faces. "Annabeth was found today at a gas station with a rather large pool of blood and a razor blade. I want the story, now."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. My mouth dropped open. She seriously thought this was my fault?

"It wasn't me," I said quickly, "I took her home!"

"Let's start with this morning, Annabeth," Athena said, turning her head to her daughter. Annabeth started to open her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Come on," Athena snapped. "I need to know who's to blame."

"She was fine at school," Thalia spoke up. "She told me she was going to meet Percy after school, actually."

Heads turned to me. Luke's jaw clenched, and anger flashed in his eyes. Thalia looked at me as she shook under my coat. Zeus looked bored, and Hermes was expressionless.

"I gave her a ride home-," I said.

"She wasn't home until about five," Luke growled. "You had to be doing something more than just taking her home."

"We went to town," I continued, "Stopped by a gas station, and we just rode around and talked. As friends."

Luke rolled his eyes as if it say "Yeah, right." I ignored him and turned to Annabeth. "We got back to her place about five or so, yeah.

"That's when I got her," Luke said smugly, "We went back to my hotel. Nobody was home and I wasn't going to let her sit out in the sun all day."

Annabeth stared at him, silent. I wondered why she didn't say something.

"What happened next?" Athena pressed.

"What else would happen in a hotel room?" Luke smirked. Athena's lips pursed to a thin line, but he continued. "We got it on, y'know? And then she stopped. She was guilty."

Now heads turned to Annabeth. Her brow wrinkled. I was almost sick, thinking of Annabeth with Luke in that way. When did she stop? And why? I know it wasn't my business, but it was Annabeth. And we needed to know what happened.

"She's been slutting it up down here with the hillbillies," Luke said, glaring at me. "We broke up, after a small verbal fight."

"Who broke up with who?" Zeus asked, writing on a piece of paper.

"Of course, I broke up with her!" Luke said, "I'm not keeping a chick who cheats on me."

"Want to explain this?" Athena said loudly, walking around the table and grabbing Annabeth's face by the chin. She jerked Annabeth's face to the side.

Thalia gasped, throwing her hangs up over her mouth. Well, if the jacket wasn't too big and the sleeves didn't hang over her hands then she would've covered her mouth. Instead, the sleeves covered her mouth.

I saw a big bruise under her eye, on her cheek. You could still see the shape of the hand on her face, one finger had come all the way up to the corner of her eye. Right under her jaw was where the bruise ended.

"Do you even KNOW how long it'll take for that to heal, Luke?" Athena demanded. Thalia's eyes started to water as she shook her head and stared at Annabeth.

Annabeth watched me, now. I was the one who wanted to look away. She kept contact as her mom still had her chin jerked to the side, showing everybody in the room her cheek, and part of her swollen eye.

I remembered Annabeth saying once after she was so messed up on the drugs that Luke had hit her before. I stood up so fast the chair skidded behind me.

"You bastard," I spat at him, "YOU did that?"

He looked up at me, saying and slowly. Then, his mouth crooked up slightly. A half-smile. "Now we're all defensive, are we? Where we're you after I left the whore with no ride?"

It took me no time to get across the room and have him shoved up against the wall. Hermes jumped up as Luke smiled at me, pressed against the wall.

"Hit me," He coaxed, "Come on. I'm going to hell, anyways."

"She's a girl!" I yelled in his face. I felt Hermes pull at my shirt to get me back,a nod I heard Thalia scream. "You don't hit a girl, you...bastard!"

"That's all you got?" Luke laughed, "I've been called worse. Ever read theTween Times?"

I yanked him to the floor and threw my first punch. His nose started to bleed as I pulled my arm back to hit him again.

"Get off, Perseus," Zeus told me. I stepped back as Luke hit my face,misting my lip. I wiped the blood away and backed up.

"You could go to jail for this," Athena spat at Luke. Hermes walked over to Annabeth and examined her face. "You could be in jail for a long time."

Thalia had buried her face in my coat sleeves and was shaking it, back and forth. She pulled her legs up onto the seat and cuddled her head between her legs and her chest.

"The only reason I'm not pressing charges," Athena breathed, "Os because of the witnesses. And her career."

"Explain," Luke said, dabbing at his nose with his shirt. He shot me a hand gesture that would horrify our sophomore sign language teacher. "And give me one reason not to sue HIM for all he's worth."

"We need to put the rest together, first," Hermes said, "And then we'll explain."

"After she left your hotel room- we have proof she did, thanks to the hotel's cameras and security- she walked out to the parking lot." Athena said.

"And the slut keyed my car!" Luke said, his eyes widening. "Yeah, she did! My Lamborghini!"

I almost laughed. The one he said was nothing? He acted like he didn't care about it!

Annabeth stared up at him, her eyes full of hatred. I noticed the bags under her eyes.

"She didn't key your car," Athena said, leaning on the table with her hands pressed to the tabletop. "She used a razor blade she found on the ground."

"Whatever! She still scratched it!" Luke said, arguing. "She carved all sorts of crap into it."

"Tell us what she carved," Hermes said. He seemed to be playing the field, not on anybody's team. "Luke."

"Whore, slut, hoe, and Chester." Luke answered, he pulled out his iPhone and showed pictures. "See! She slit the tires, too."

"That says cheater, not Chester." Athena said. "Tell us, Luke. Why would she carve those things into your car?"

"I guess because she knows her place," Luke said, shaking his head, "Why else would she carve those things into my car?"

Annabeth's mouth opened but she didn't say anything. Thalia was watching Luke with hatred and astonishment.

"No, Luke," Athena said angrily, "Because those are the things you call her. And I imagine she wrote 'cheater' because of the latest post the Tween Times. You were seen on the beach with one of her friends, Silena."

"That was a lie," Luke shrugged. "I told her I was cheating other to make her mad."

"And you wonder why she slit your tires and keyed your car," I muttered. However, everyone heard me.

"I didn't ask you," Luke said, turning to me. "Did I?"

"After she damaged your car, she pocketed the razor and went across the street," Hermes said, "We checked with the security at the gas station. However, we need a warrant to watch those videos. This is where we need all of you."

"She called her stepmother," Athena said, "Suzanne Chase, to pick her up. We need to know what she did in that gas station for at least forty-five minutes before Suzanne found her."

"She didn't call anybody else," Zeus said, "I just pulled up her phone records."

"Of course she didn't," Athena said, "Because she was too busy fiddling with a razor blade!" Athena said loudly. I noticed she looked hurt... Like she might start crying.

"She was cutting her wrist open while you were up in a cozy hotel room!" She said harshly to Luke. "And you didn't think to check on her! You _know_ her history with cutting, Luke!"

Luke hesitated for a moment. He looked actually scared for a minute instead of cocky and arrogant. He thought before speaking.

Wait... She had a history?

"I'm not her babysitter." He said, "I shouldn't have to watch her every second."

"No, but you were her boyfriend," I said, losing my cool yet again and standing up. "It was your _job_ to make sure she didn't hurt herself! I don't care who you think you are, or who you really are! When you leave a girl, you are to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid! Like try to kill herself!"

"I didn't try to kill myself," Annabeth's husky voice spoke up. "I-I..."

Athena's eyes softened and she rubbed Annabeth's back. Annabeth started to cry.

"She cut her wrist open," Hermes said, "She cut down a vessel, making her loose too much blood. Suzanne tried calling her phone to get her to come outside the station, but she was too busy being blacked out. If she hadn't of called Suzanne to get a ride home, she would've bled or death. She got to the hospital right in time for someone to donate blood."

"And that's where we are now," Athena said. "Luke could be going to jail, or he can sign our agreement."

"What is it?" Luke's eyes narrowed.

"Luke Castellan- you are to publicly stay with Annabeth, making everybody believe you two are still dating. This is for the sake of Annabeth going to a rehabilitation centre, and for you to stay out of jail.

"You are to tell the public she was getting another check up on the stitches she got from her high school track team." Zeus read out loud. "If you do not sign, Luke will go to jail and Annabeth will have to re-do her senior year, and will be placed in a Rehab in L.A."

"Excuse me, but how does this involve me?" Thalia asked, finally speaking up. "I mean, thanks for including me... But, seriously, I wasn't even it this story."

"You're going to make sure she doesn't to anything stupid," Athena told her. "You'll also say you were the one to drive her to the hospital to get her stitches out."

"And me?" I demanded. "What am I here for?"

"We had to find out the story of what happened," Hermes shrugged, "And, besides, you're going to have to sign the contract not to say anything about what's happened."

"S-so wait," Thalia said, "You're saying Annabeth and Luke... Have to stay together?"

**Guys, I meant what I said in the last chapter! Do not try to hurt yourself, it's not something you want! I'm writing this out of imagination and I've talked to a few people with experience. Dont inflict self-harm on yourself.**


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth

Chapter 12

Secrets, secrets...

"She's been sleeping all morning," A familiar voice grumbled, "I've been waiting for her to wake up. I've not even been to my hotel yet. She hasn't woken since last night."

"Athena," Another familiar voice chuckled, "You've never been so worried."

"Don't you dare say that, Fredric. Don't you even _begin _to say that-"

My eyes blinked open at the sound of my father's name. I sat up, blinking until my vision could come into focus and the lights seemed to dim down. A spot in front of my ear pounded, and my cheek felt swollen. One eye seemed to not be able to open wide enough. My hand came up to touch it, but a cord yanked at it. I looked down to see an IV embedded in my wrist.

Oh, yeah. Right.

"She's awake!" My mom said, getting up from her spot on the chair beside my bed. I saw she was wearing the same thing I last saw her in.

Then, as if someone had hit 'play' on my mind, my memories jerked back to life. I was being forced to stay with Luke. My cheek was swollen because of Luke. My wrist was slit because of Luke. _My eye was swollen because of Luke._

I started to panic. I couldn't be back with him. He'd come find me, hit me. Force me to do awful things to him-

"Annabeth," My mom's voice dropped to a serene and comforting whisper. "You're crying."

She tried to hold me, but I squirmed and more tears fell. Finally, my father stood and calmly walked over.

"Athena, stop." He said, but not in an ordering way. I lay back on my pillow and watched them, crying. "She's having a panic attack. And you made her IV move…"

I looked down, and sure enough there was blood on the clean, white sheets. The white gown they had me in was dotted with my blood.

Luke. He was going to make me bleed again. He was going to hit me…

I threw the covers back and swung my legs to the side. I had to get away… Luke…

"Annabeth, stop," Another person's voice commanded. It was familiar and male. My mind raced to remember… who was it… these crappy drugs were really getting to me. Finally, I stopped arguing with myself and looked up.

"You're hurting yourself," Percy said. His back was against the white wall of the hospital. What hospital was I in? The Medical Studios, in Hollywood, where all the stars were sent? No, because Percy wouldn't be here if I was. "Stop, please."

Mom and Dad grumbled at each other quietly, arguing over something. Percy strode over to the bed, where I was still staring and my legs started to get cold. In horror, I looked down to see nobody had bothered to shave my legs for me while I was here. I shoved them back under the covers in embarrassment.

Percy looked tired. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was rumpled. But the look was favoring him, because he didn't look as bad as most guys would. He wore the shirt I saw him in at the big round table.

The table they told me I had to stay with Luke at.

"She's having panic attacks," Percy said quickly, looking up at my parents. "Hit the doctor's pager."

He was coming to get me…

"I said, hit the pager button!" Percy said louder. I turned my head to see my parents ignoring us and in deep conversation. "Whatever. If you want something done, you'll do it yourself."

He leaned over me to reach the small red button above my bed. I smelt his familiar scent of ocean-scented cologne- just a spritz on the neck, I was guessing- grass, and soap. Instantly, I calmed down. _Luke couldn't get me. Percy wouldn't let him get me. Percy was familiar. Percy was my hero._

"What?" Percy looked down into my eyes. His eyes were gorgeous. They were green, seaweed color, and tiny, almost invisible blue streaks. It reminded me of the ocean, and the seaweed in it.

"Seaweed," I giggled. He didn't seem to understand.

"Okay, but about the hero-?" Percy seemed confused. I rolled my eyes. I said that outloud?

"Seaweed," I said again, trying to get him to understand. His eyes were the color of seaweed. He was such a seaweed-brain… "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

Percy shrugged, giving up. "They've put you on too much medication."

"No!" I cried out. "Your eyes-"

"Did somebody call for me?" A doctor's voice said, closing the door behind him. "Is she okay?"

"Panic attacks," Percy explained.

"Perseus," Mom said, crossing her arms, "You should be going."

"Going?" Dad questioned, "He's Annabeth's friend!"

"No, _Thalia_ is Annabeth's friend. And she left last night." Mom argued.

"I've already called in to my track coach. He's taking a day off my absentees." Percy explained as my doctor washed his hands and pulled on gloves.

"He's staying," Dad shrugged. "I could use the company."

Percy

"What do you mean?" Athena asked, eying me. "I'm here. Isn't that company good enough for you?"

"No," Mr. Frank shrugged. I knew his name was Fredric. But when I first met him, all I called him was Frank. I always forgot his name, but I knew it started with a F. "You've wanted to go to your hotel, remember?"

Athena stared. I thought she was going to blow up at any second, but she just turned around calmly. "Call me when she wakes up."

After she left, and Dr. Solace was working his magic to get Annabeth to fall asleep, I sat in Athena's chair by the bed.

"She'll be grateful you stayed," Mr. Chase/Frank/Fredric said. "When she wakes up and realizes."

"Are you, er, on board with all of this?" I asked, scratching my head. "With Luke, and-"

"No." Mr. Chase interrupted. "I'm not."

"I hate it," I burst out, "She doesn't even have a choice in it! Either she signed, or she goes to that crazy hospital!"

"I know-"

"No, you don't, Mr. Chase. You don't. She… she means the world to me, and it might've taken me too long to realize, but she does. I don't care if she loves me back, but all I want is for her to be safe. And safe isn't being with Luke. He'll just hurt her again or…" I trailed off, shoving my head in my hands and shaking it back and forth.

"You love her?" Mr. Chase whispered.

"Yes," I looked up, "I do."

"You only met her just a couple of weeks ago," He said, "That's not possible."

I shrugged, "I don't know. She's just... super-special to me, and if I lost her, I don't know what I'd do. We've been through fights, and everything else, but I can just tell. I love her."

"I guess it doesn't matter how long you've known her, if it's true love," He answered, "But I'd advise you not to tell her your feelings for a while. This is all very strange and new to her, and everything is quite surprising right now."

"I wasn't going to tell her yet," I sighed. "I wasn't planning on it."

"I'm afraid her mother doesn't like you too much," Mr. Chase said after hesitating for a moment.

"No, really, you could've fooled me." I answered sarcastically.

"Well, you look a lot like your father," He laughed, "I'd expect her to dislike you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"Your father tormented her in middle school. She was in love with him, though, so she didn't care. Finally, in High School, they dated. Your father left her for a pretty girl named Madeline. Everyone called her Medusa, though, because of her freaky eyes." Mr. Chase explained. "Seeing you have probably reminded her of her school days."

"But I didn't do anything!" I protested, "That's not fair!"

Mr. Chase shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"Do you think I'll ever have a chance with Annabeth?" I asked after a moment of silence. "Like, ever?"

"I think you do," Mr. Chase nodded. "She might secretly like you."

"Luke scares me," I blurted, "I mean, he's so unpredictable. He'll hurt her again."

"I know." He grimaced. "I know he will."

"Athena apparently doesn't." I muttered, more to myself. Athena seemed like a cold, heartless-

"She does," He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "She knows he'll hurt her… but that's what I suspect she's letting you stick around for."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

I used to think respect meant looking into someone's eyes. Now I know that it meant you had an attitude or admiration or esteem, or to regard highly. It's the condition of being honored, esteemed or respected, or well-regarded. It takes respect to look into someone's eyes, not to do the action.

I doubt I'll ever be able to look into Luke's eyes respectfully.

"So you'll be there to pick up the pieces afterwards."

"That's..." I searched for a word to fit in the blank, to make him understand what a horrible thing to say that was. "That's horrible. I don't want to be there, to protect her only so she can stay with him."

"She won't technically be _with _him," Mr. Chase said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, confusion taking over. I glanced at Annabeth in her hospital bed. A tear had dried on her cheek, leaving a moist dot on her skin. I had the urge to kiss it, for some reason.

"I'm saying," He dropped his voice to a whisper, "That the contract never said they had to be together _mentally_."

My head spun. Was he suggesting that I start a relationship, behind walls, secretly, with Annabeth?


	14. Chapter 14

Bigger Than This

Annabeth

It took a while for the beeping hospital machines to clear out of my head.

After about four nights of only my mother and father's voices, I got lonely. I started asking for coloring books, notebooks to write in, reading books, and writing utensils.

I read the Mortal Instruments series, and that just made me feel even more lonely and bored. When I found out they were holding auditions for the movie, I wouldn't shut up about begging to play the part of Clary. But before Mom could make the call after several hours of me annoying her, I got a texted update saying Lily Collins had the part.

The pills I was prescribed for the "panic attacks" made me irritable and sleepy, which was good new for Mom and Dad.

When I asked where Percy was on most boring nights, Nom would just shake her head and ignore me. Dad would chuckle lightly, in an amused matter. It annoyed me.

I'd wake up to a clean stack of class work by my bed, and Mom would insist I get to work by catching up. It would disappear that night during one of my naps. No one told me who brought them by; I just assumed it was Thalia, who I hadn't seen since the big round table incident.

The big round table...

I popped in another panic pill. Right now I was finally at home, in my own bed. Mom was over here almost twenty-four-seven, scaring Mattie with her startling grey eyes and harsh looks, and demanding things be done by Suzanne.

Meanwhile, Suzanne was getting bigger and eating more. Dad was out of the house in the mornings for work, barely missing Mom, and came home in time for dinner with takeout, which was Suzanne's craving for the week. Mom would leave when she heard him pull up in the drive. Obviously the two had had a fight while I was napping, and were avoiding one another.

I slid my finger across the screen of my phone. I had three messages since last time I checked. I had gotten so bored and resorted to texting a couple of kids from school. But this wasn't from Piper or Katie. It was from Silena.

**Silena B: R U up?**

**Me: No.**

**Silena B: Good! How R U?**

**Me: Would B better if U would leave me alone.**

**Silena B: Am I missing something?**

**Me: Your virginity.**

**Silena B: Call me?**

**Me: Like heck I would.**

**Silena B: I'm lost**

**Me: As always**

**Silena B: What's going on?**

**Me: Drop the game, Silena**

**Silena B: What game? Annie is everything OK? Is the medicine getting 2 U?**

**Me: No. I saw Tween Times.**

**Silena B: LOL since when do we believe TT?**

**Me: Since it says U were screwing my BF.**

**Silena B: What?**

**Me: You heard me... Read me, I mean.**

**Silena B: Annie, I'd never... U know that!**

**Me: Whatever**

**Silena B: Call me?**

**Me: No!**

**Silena B: I'm calling U tonite when I get 2 the hotel. Staying Beverly Hills w/ mom. Ttyl, tffn**

I didn't bother to correct her, but I wasn't planning on answering tonight. And her spelling usually got on my nerves, how she always insisted on writing "tonite" instead of "tonight". But she was my best friend... And I kind of missed her...

I might reconsider answering her call. I don't know, anything to give me freedom from being this bored. I looked at the clock.

It read 4:05 PM. If I was in school today I'd just be getting home. I'd get to go back soon... But today was Friday, and I'd be starting back Monday. It's been a week already since last Friday. I looked down at the scar from the IV. It was almost faded compared to my cutting scar. I still had the disappearing lines from the invisible stitches.

I reached down into my purse that sat on my floor by my bed to see if the blade was still there. I wasn't going to cut myself again, but throw it away. For justice, y'know? No? Okay.

_Look at me_, I thought, _I'm already talking to myself_.

I rummaged through my specialized halfpurse-Chanel, half-Gucci purse. The designers decided to work together just to out this purse together for me. It was my seventeenth birthday present. Still rummaging, my finger hit something hard. I yanked my hand out to find I had hit the corner of something, and my finger was beating with a pulse-like thump. It was blood-red. I looked into the purse to see what it was I had hit.

It was the box. The cigar box I got from Percy's jeep. I pulled it out curiously, glancing quickly at the door. It was closed and quietness came from behind it. I knew Mattie was at Walmart with Suzanne, and Dad was out feeding the chickens.

I opened the box gingerly. Everything was messed up and flipped over from when Luke had strode it across the bed, and I had rushed to get it all back in. I gently placed everything on the bed, waiting to analyze each object after getting them all out.

After setting them out in a neat circular shape, I picked up the first object. It was little slips of paper-more precisely, it was tickets to a movie.

They were regular little pink squares, and I had to bring them close to my face to read them. I didn't have my contacts on, so I dipped my hand into my purse and brought out my glasses, slipping them on to read the words.

THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN, it read. It had to of been the original, because it's date was sometime last year. They must have seen it as a re-run. The two tickets were stapled together by the top, so that they stuck together. I wondered what girl went with Percy. I bet she was pretty, probably tall. She probably had really tan skin, and long, straight hair. Straight, white teeth, and a beautiful laugh- the exact opposite of me.

I placed the tickets in the bottom of the cigar box. I picked up the ponytails. One was tiny, only big enough to go around three of my fingers. It was baby pink and had a few strands of hair on it. Disgusted, I put it with the tickets and examined the other ponytail. I was bigger, with more elastic in it. I could slip it on my wrist if I wanted, but I didn't. Instead, I noticed the dark hairs on it. They weren't little loopy-loops, or pig-tail-curls like mine were, but strait enough to be horse hair.

I knew she had dark and straight hair. I put it In the box and picked up a bracelet.

The strands were blue, connecting to a silver star. The strands looked like they might break with one tiny pull, so I put it back. I wondered briefly if he had given that to the girl. Maybe as a present?

The next bracelet was pure silver, and small. I tried to slip it on my wrist, and it fit perfectly. It said LOVE on the front, engraved in beautiful swirly letters. I looked down at the rest of the stuff from the box.

A plastic disposable camera was the next thing I picked up. It was an old brand, but it still had four more clicks. I didn't waste them, but I was curious as to what the pictures were of. I put it in the box next to the tickets, bracelet and ponytails.

I scooped up the cigar. It was pink, now that I really looked at it, and said IT'S A GIRL. I wondered whose baby this was in celebration for, and if Percy had smoked one. Obviously he didn't smoke this one, it was still in its wrapper. I placed it snugly between the camera and the corner of a box. The bottom of the box looked pretty crowded now.

I picked up the necklace. A small golden-apple charm hung from it, and what looked like a dragon tale weaving it's tale around the apple. Engraved into the apple was the name "CALYPSO".

So the girl's name was Calypso? I placed the necklace into the box and looked down at the rest of the objects.

It was just the pictures left. What I had put off to the end. I didn't want to know who Percy loved. Obviously this box was a collection of things he had gotten from dates and things he did with a girl.

The first picture was of a smiling girl. She sat on what looked like his be, but with camouflaged bed covers. She held a mutt-puppy, one I couldn't identify but had white fur, in her arms, her legs crossed and her long, chestnut-brown hair coming from her loose and messy bun. Her eyelashes were long, and we're free of mascara. The eyes were gorgeous and brown, like coffee grounds and caramel swirled together to make the perfect eyes.

I was envious; this is what I had always wanted. Straight-as-a-board locks with beautiful chocolate eyes. One time I played a bunny rabbit in a play and I begged to be the brown one just so I could wear the brown contacts. The director finally had to give me the part because I threatened to do everyone's parts if he wouldn't let me.

I flipped the picture over to see someone had written in sparkly pink ink. _PERCY- CALYPSO AND MAGGIE-YOUR GIRLS_

It was the cute, girly handwriting I had always wanted. I. Sighed and placed the picture in the box, picking up another one.

The next had a picture of Percy and Calypso, his arms around her and looking right at her. His lips were puckered like he was about to lean in and kiss her cheek. She had a masked look- a look of love, smiles and the look most girls would put on to pose for a picture with. Except she didn't do the duck-face or the peace sign. The picture spoke a dozen words; these two were obviously in love.

I turned the picture over, not as gentle as I should've been. This time, instead of pink, sparkly ink, it was written in regular black sharpie. The handwriting was familiar; it read: _MY GIRL, CALY... 2/7/12_

So this was last year...

I put the picture next to the one of the girl and the picture. I picked up the next picture.

This time, Calypso was bent over, tossing grain to a small flock of chickens. She wore overalls that seemed to be cut off to booty-shorts style, with a hot pink sports bra under the overalls used as a top. One strap fell seductively over her shoulder...

She seemed to be wearing Percy's rubber boots. They were the same ones I saw in his jeep, the day he picked me up frothy airport. They came to her knees, obviously duck hunting boots used to wade out in the deep waters. She looked cute, actually, with her hair back in the messy, carefree bun. The little chickens pecked away by her feet.

I turned this one over this time, looking for the caption to go with it. It was written in black sharpie. _3/14/12 CALY FINALLY FEEDS THE ANIMALS_

I smiled a little. So she wasn't the type to feed animals, huh? She'd rather watch the guy do it... I giggled and put it with the other pictures.

The next one was a picture from a prom. Calypso wore a long, green dress with pleats and a halter-top. Beads came up from her waist, up on her chest and ended at her shoulders. It was a beautiful dress that brought out her eyes. I could see her collarbones, and the hands that rested on her waist.

Percy wore a tux, a green,metallic tie, and a big smile on his face. It was different, seeing him without his usual T-shirt and gym shorts, but nice seeing him in the tux. The white letters at the bottom of the picture read _PERCY JACKSON & CALYPSO BROWN_, and underneath that, _JUNIOR/SENIOR PROM 2011_

I turned it over, even though I knew I'd find nothing. And I was right; it was empty.

I tucked it away with the rest and picked up one more. There was one left after this one.

Calypso looked like she had shoved a balloon up her shirt in this picture. Her big, navy blue shirt had a Big Dogs brand name on it that said BIG DOGS PLAY TO WIN. One hand was holding Percy's, and another was sprawled out on her tummy. It was obvious she was pregnant. I noticed Percy didn't look as excited and in love as he did in the others.

I flipped this one over to see what somebody wrote. It said: _CALYPSO, THE BABY& ME, 7/3/12_

I tucked it away, clenching my jaw. If I could just see the next picture... Maybe it would say that she really _did_ have a balloon up her shirt, and she wasn't really pregnant.

The last picture had Calypso, doing a kissy face at at the camera, her eyelids drooped so that you could see every fine eyelash. Her cheeks were hollow but powdered with blush. I noticed her lips had red lipstick and her eyelids were brushed with silver dust. Calypso was dressed up for something.

I turned over the picture to see the pink, sparkly handwriting again. It said: _I'LL MISS YOU. SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME! -CALY_

I tucked it in with the rest and stared at the box. Calypso never dated her notes, so I didn't know if she was still pregnant in this picture, or when it was taken.

Percy was a father? Calypso was obviously pregnant in that picture, no doubt about it. The caption read 'the baby'. So Percy had gotten this girl pregnant, and she went somewhere after giving him this picture. Which meant she was coming back some day...

I didn't realize I was still staring at the box. Taped to the top of the box's lid was a piece of notebook paper. I used my fingernails- bitten to the quick from worry- to scrape the tape off the corners.

I unfolded it slowly. Would this be something crazy, like the baby's birth certificate? But that's crazy, I'm not in a dramatic movie. This was real life.

I started to read the note...

**Percy,**

**I know you're not happy with me and Michael. We disappointed you, I know. But you're just a junior, playing second string on the swim team. Perce, you'll never be your father. You won't ever win that medal like he did.**

**I know you don't want to hear this. But you know I'd never lie to you. I'm your girlfriend, and I couldn't count how many times I've thought, said, promised thatI'd marry you someday. Because I love you.**

**That's why I want you to accept my apology. What Michael and I did... It wasn't right. I shouldn't have cheated on you, and I wan you to know we didn't plan this. Michael already said he feels awful for getting drunk at that party, and I want you to know I feel horrible, too. I shouldn't have gotten drunk. I shouldn't have done what I did with Michael Yew. I shouldn't have gotten pregnant.**

**But you'll forgive me. I know you will. Even though I'm a senior, I'm going to keep the baby. I'll get a job, and wait for you to graduate. We'll take care of this baby together. I know you'll love s/he as much as I already do.**

**Maybe it'll look more like me so we can call it yours one day. We'll raise it to think you're the daddy.**

**I believe in you, Perseus. I believe you'll get that medal, like I said you wouldn't. I believe you'll get first string on the swim team, and make the try outs on the football and baseball team. Soccer is always open, too. Your father will be thrilled that you're going out for all these sports.**

**And who knows? Maybe you'll get a scholarship, and we'll be able to afford this baby. I'll get a job, and maybe... Maybe I'll be strong enough to lift both of us. I'll be able to get an apartment so you can finish school and help out with the baby.**

**I'm going for my first doctor's visit today. After you read this, and if you accept my apology, I'll know if you show up at the office to see about the information with me.**

**With love,**

**Calypso. Xoxo**

**3/30/12**

"What do you think you're doing?" I looks cup to see Percy standing in the doorway, a stack of books piled up in his arms. His mouth was pursed, and his eyes were wide. "Where did you get that?"


	15. Chapter 15

Bigger Than This

Percy

Annabeth had the box. My box, the box I collected everything Calypso gave me in. This wasn't happening- how did she get it?

"Well?" I demanded, coming in more to the room. I put the books down on her dresser and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth scrambled up on her knees, closing the box gently and handing it to me. "I didn't know this was so special to you."

My mind flashed back to my jeep. That's where this box should be... Not here in Annabeth's room.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, sliding the top off to see everything inside. It was all there.

"I got it in your jeep, when you were getting gas" She said. She started to get out of bed. "I'm really, so sorry-"

I could count the colors of grey in her eyes. Greys, silvers, blue tidbits, and shining colors swam along with the looks of fear, hope, uncertainty and something unrecognizable. I couldn't be mad at Annabeth... She already looked like she lost everything. I'd rather not make her upset.

"It's okay," I breathed. Her shoulders relaxed instantly. I put a hand on her shoulder- she was wearing a thin tank top, but I didn't linger too long on the clothing- and guided her back down to the bed. I sat beside her and pulled the box on to my lap. "Luke didn't just hit you because you wouldn't do something with him, did he?"

"No," Annabeth said, freezing in place. "He saw I had this. Luke jumped to conclusions, he thought I was messing around with you."

"What did you see?" I asked calmly, pulling out the little elastic ponytail and twisting it around my finger. I ignored the part about Luke.

"Everything," She whispered. She looked up at me with her big, beautiful eyes. "You could've told me."

"When?" I asked softly, "Before or after you were acting like a hugh-strung queen bee?"

"I'd imagine after," She said, and I caught the little bit of amusement in her tone.

"Well, you didn't give me much time. You went and..." I stopped, letting the rest of the sentence come to her. She went and cut herself.

"Yeah," She said hastily. "Well, I didn't think I'd end up in the hospital."

"But you did!" I couldn't control my voice, the shout came out of nowhere. "You went and... And cut yourself! You had everyone worried, you had ME worried sick! I thought I lost you, Annabeth." My voice dropped to a low whisper. "I don't want to loose you, Annabeth."

"You didn't loose me," She said, Holding her hand out to me. "I'm still here."

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't do it again," I said, not meeting her eyes. "I've lost too many people in my life, and I won't let you be the next."

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, "Who are you talking about?"

My fingers moved by themselves. Picking up a photo, I looked down at it. It was the picture of Calypso, feeding the chickens. It was my favorite picture.

"Calypso?" Annabeth whispered. "What happened to her?"

"You don't know the full story," I looked up to meet her eyes. "I'll have to tell you the full story."

"I'd like it if you would," She said. Annabeth scooted back so that her back was against the headboard, the pillows fluffing up around her.

I faced her and sighed. Here we go.

"Calypso was a senior at Goode when I was a junior. We had known each other since I was a freshman, and she was a sophomore. She didn't give me a chance until I was sixteen.

"My parents loved her, and her dad loved me. Of course, Tyson had the biggest crush on her. We'd hang out at her house, my house- actually, anywhere we could. Always, the first real date I took her on was to the movies."

I held up the tickets to show her. We had seen Spiderman; I remember that night like it was just an hour ago; Calypso had worn khaki shorts and a pink hoodie, and those Tom shoes. I remember because she kept talking about how much she loved the comfortable outfit. That nit I got to hold her hand and kiss her.

"We went to the movies a lot after that. Every weekend we'd go, and sometimes, if they didn't have a new movie out, we'd see re-runs. After a few weeks Calypso's puppy died. Her mom wouldn't let her have another one, so I got a dog-" I held up the picture of Calypso holding a puppy, "-And we kept it at my house. We called it our baby."

I put the picture back and held up the ponytails. "This little pink one is from when she taught me how to braid her hair. It took me all day, but I finally got it. We were on a road trip when I learned, and she didn't notice when I kept this ponytail."

I remembered going down the road, in my mom's van, me in the backseat and her in between the two bucket seats teaching me how to braid. She had leaned her back between my legs so that I could reach her hair easily.

I held up the bigger ponytail. "Calypso claimed her neck got cold during one night and pulled her bun out of her hair. She gave me this to hold and forgot she had given it to me."

I remembered her slipping the ponytail on my hand, the look she gave me as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. I'd always thought she was the brown-headed version of Ariel. But whatever.

"This picture is from when I was feeding the chickens one day and Calypso drove up on my way out to the barn. She always hated the poultry- she was afraid of salmonella, but I finally got her no feed them."

She wouldn't feed them unless I gave her my duck-hunting boots so she was sure they wouldn't peck her feet.

Annabeth was listening, a small smile on her face. She watched as I picked up another picture.

"This is from Prom. She hated that dress, but my mom gave it to her, and she didn't want to hurt her feelings. It was my mom's old prom dress, except hers had a big, fat ruffle thing up in the shoulder. Calypso had that taken off."

Calypso had giggled all night when we danced, laughing about how we'd have been more spread out if she had that big ruffle thing on. But that was before she started getting drunk and I had left after someone spiked the punch and I got a migraine.

"Did you have fun at that prom?" Annabeth asked, "Your face just clouded up."

"That night, one of the guys spiked the punch. I got a headache and left, because I couldn't find Calypso anywhere. I figured she had already left, she was drunk, too. Well, I called her phone the next morning and she told me where she was... Asked if I'd pick her up."

Annabeth was still watching me. "Where was she?"

"Her ex-boyfriend's house, Michael Yew. When she got in the car with a guilty look, I knew instantly she had betrayed me. She told me, too. I dropped her off at her house and didn't talk to her for days."

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, one hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "She showed up at the barn one night while I was milking the cow. Almost scared Bessie to death."

"You have a cow named Bessie?" She laughed, "That's so predictable!"

"Which is why Mom insisted on naming her Bessie."

"Okay, continue?"

"She told me she was scared she was pregnant. She said she had been throwing up, and she hadn't been getting her... girly gift. She begged me to take her back, and she promised me loads of things."

Like she'd never talk to another guy again. Or, when she said she'd get an abortion for me. The idea made me sick- getting rid of a baby just for someone she'd do anything to keep.

"Things like what?"

"Annabeth, she wanted to tell that baby I was it's father. She wanted to raise it to think I was it's daddy. I didn't want that; I wanted it to know who it's real dad was. I didn't want that baby to have a dramatic life."

"So then what happened?"

"I took her back," I sighed, "I bought her that bracelet and necklace. We were preparing for the baby; I was accepting the fact people were gonna judge me for having a pregnant girlfriend.

"We took this picture when she was about six months pregnant, it was in the middle of this past summer. She told me she was going to visit her grandmother for a few weeks."

"When did she get back?"

"She didn't. I mean, she never came back." I shook my head, "I don't know where she is now."

"Well, you technically didn't loose her, Percy." Annabeth said, reaching up to touch my face. He tips of her fingers caressed my jaw. I shook her off; I couldn't let her do that while we were talking about Calypso.

"I did loose her, in the mental sense." I shook my head. "She isn't coming back, I lost her."

"Percy, if you really want to, we can find her." Annabeth whispered. "We defined Calypso."

I turned my head towards her. "Say I did want to find her. You'd do that? You'd actually help me find her?"

"Yes," She said. "Anything for you. You had this sad, horrible look on your face when you were talking about her."

"Thanks," I said, taking a huge sigh in, "But I don't want to find her. She's had the baby already- I got the 'it's a girl' cigar In the mail, with no return address."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. She slipped her hand into mine. "Percy, look at me."

I turned my head to hers, instantly locking eyes. I could count the colors in her eyes.

"I don't want to find her," I said. "Ever."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sure," I said, smiling half-way. "Now, come on. I have soemthing to show you."


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth

Chapter 16

My head spun as I got into Percy's jeep. Where was he taking me?

"Where are we going?" I asked him. As we backed out of the driveway, the sun just going down, I caught a glimpse of myself in the rear-view mirror. My hair looked like a bird's nest, and my eyes were shy of makeup. I looked horrible. "Why didn't you tell me I looked this bad?"

"Because you don't," Percy looked over at me. "You look fine."

I flipped his shade down and looked at myself in the mirror. Licking my index finger, I wiped away the smudged eyeliner from under my eyes.

This was the first day I went without wearing makeup. I've never went a day without makeup; there was always paparazzi around to take pictures.

"Annabeth," He said calmly, "Put the mirror away. You look fine."

Silently, I did as told and folded the mirror away. "I'm sorry I took your box."

"That reminds me," He said, "Can you reach back there and get it? I need to put it back up."

I reached to the backseat, grabbing the box, which was sitting on top of two empty water bottles Percy had picked up from his kitchen, along with an empty and cleaned strawberry jam jar. When I straightened up, I noticed the little red tint circling on Percy's cheeks.

"What is it?" I asked, "What are you blushing at?"

"You, um," He cleared his throat, "Your shirt rode up."

I felt my face get red, spreading to my ears. "I'm sorry," I said, "But, I mean, it was just my back."

Percy nodded, but his face was still red. My hand flew to my back, to the spot right above my bottom. Nobody knew about that except me. It was a recent mistake; something I had planned on keeping secret.

"We're about there," Percy said into the silence, "Can you get the bottles and that jar?"

As I reached over again, I thought I saw Percy's eyes flicker to my back again.

~oOo~

"Where are we?" I asked Percy as he closed his jeep's door. I walked around to meet him at the back of the vehicle.

"Just a little ways away from the river," He said, "We're going out into that meadow."

"Why?" I asked, confusion overwhelming me. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" I tried to joke.

"No," He said, reaching out for my hand. "It's going to get dark. Don't let go of my hand until we get there; I have a flashlight."

"What am I, five?" I murmured, but took his hand. His hand was warm and calloused, bigger than mine but somehow just right. Had he fed catfish with those hands? Combed a mare with them? Maybe he drove tractors?

"Somewhat," He chuckled, his hand giving a reassuring squeeze, basically saying he was kidding.

I carried the two bottled in one hand, the jar under my left arm, Percy holding my right hand. He shone his flashlight in front of us.

"What if we see a snake?" I whispered.

"You'll be fine," Percy said, not bothering to whisper, "Where we're going, there hasn't been snakes for years. It used to be a farmer's land; they killed all the nests and spread snake repellants."

"You're sure?" I asked as we rounded a tree. We came upon a little white house, the windows boarded up and NO TRESPASSING signs up. "That sign says trespassers will be shot, Percy."

"We're not trespassers," He said, leaning over to whisper in my ear. A chill caught me, making me shake a bit. It wasn't a bad chill; it was the feeling of his lips brushing my ear that brought on the pleasurable feeling.

"W-who owns this place," I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound as weak as my insides felt. "Do you know them?"

"Quite well," He nodded, "I own it."

"_You_ own it?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, shining the light towards a window. A raccoon skittered away from a tree in the distance. "Hung the signs myself; my grandfather left it to me in his will."

"Can we go inside?" I asked, "Is there anything in there?"

"Just his old furniture; it's made of wood and rotting. I think the bed is still intact." He winced, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Let's go in," I said, tugging his hand towards the small house. "You do have a key, right?"

"Yeah," He rubbed the bed of his neck, his flashlight in the crook of his arm. "I don't know- there's a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Please?" I asked, "We can do whatever you planned to do after."

"It would be better to do it before," He confessed, "There's no light in there, the electricity is shot."

"Okay," I said, confused. "But how would we get light by doing what you've got planned?"

"Let me show you," He said, and we rounded the house.

"Oh," I covered my mouth with a hand, containing my gasp. Thousands of little lights floated around, lighting up the bank of the river. "Lightening bugs?"

"Yes," Percy was pleased, as if I were a child saying a new word. "Look."

He reached out and caught one in his hand. He showed it to me, the light coming from the spaces in between his fingers. "Hold it."

I held my hand out as the little big crawled out of his hand and onto my arm. It tickled, leaving tiny feelings on my arm. "It tickles."

Percy turned his flashlight off, putting it in his pocket. "Let's catch 'em."

I cupped my hands around the tiny bug and slipped it into the water bottle. "They won't be able to breathe."

Chuckling, he pulled a blue pocket knife from his pocket. "I've got it," He said. He cut little slits around the bottle.

"Look at this one," Percy said, shuffling closer to me to show a bigger bug. "He's the daddy bug."

I laughed and cupped another one. "This is the mommy bug."

Soon we had a family of bugs, and the bottles were full. Percy un-screwed the top to the jar, "This is the last one we have."

"Okay," I felt my face fall. It was fun catching the little bugs. "Are we letting them out later tonight?"

"You wouldn't want them to die, would you?" Percy asked, "We can't keep them."

"I know," I said, sighing, "I just thought it would be cool to have the jar for a night."

"Maybe," He shrugged, "We'd have to let them go tomorrow."

I smiled, "Does that mean you'll come back over to let them go with me?"

He hesitated, his shoulders going still for a second. "Yeah, I'll take a day off football."

"Percy," I said, feeling my brow furrow. "You don't have to. It's no big deal; you don't have to waste a day for me."

"Like you said," Percy answered, "It's for you. It's worth it."

"I think this jar is full enough," I said, showing him my jar, the dozens of lights seeming to swim around in the jar. "Let's go see your house now."

~oOo~

"This is it," Percy said from behind me as I used the bugs' surprisingly bright lighting to light the room. As far as I could see, a kitchen was in the corner, a couch and a recliner in another, and a little wooden table in front of a boarded up window. I saw two doors, side by side.

"Is that a wall phone?" I asked, nearing it. I reached a hand to touch it.

"Yeah," He answered, "But you shouldn't touch; I don't know how sanitary everything is."

My hand dropped by my side. "What do you plan on doing with the place?"

"I was thinking of turning it into a lake house type of thing," Percy said, "That's the bathroom and bedroom in there."

"That sounds awesome," I said sincerely.

"Well, it's no beach cabin," He shrugged, "But it _is _the redneck beach house."

I laughed and went to open one of the doors, shining my lightening big flashing into the doorway.

"There is no plumbing," Percy said over my shoulder. I saw an old, rusted bathtub and a beat-down, even worse rusted toilet, along with decaying countertops. A sink had been torn out of the counter and placed in the tub.

"So you'll be doing this on your own?"

"Grandpa K- that's what we called him- didn't like Dad much, because he married my mother. My grandma on her side didn't get along with Grandpa K. So, he didn't leave anything to my dad in his will; instead he left it all to me, and a tidbit of money went to his other grandchildren- Thalia, Jason, Tyson, and Nico.

"Less went to Tyson, though," Percy said, "He was adopted. Even lesser went to Thalia, because she was a girl, and Grandpa K did not like her father much."

"A father who didn't like his son," I was bewildered, "That's possible?"

"It is when you defy your family," He shrugged, "Zeus moved away and became a big shot lawyer when he had the chance, leaving his wife and kid behind. I doubt Thalia has seen Zeus at a dinner table since she was about seven."

I opened the door next to the bathroom. Inside was a regular old bed, the headboard beautiful with carvings. I walked further into the room.

"The mattress has moth holes," Percy shuddered, "I should've thrown it out last time I was here, but I couldn't fit it into my jeep."

"Gross," I said, backing away, but not far enough so that I couldn't see the headboard clearly. "Who made this?"

From the sides were beasts from Mythology legends, leading up to the gods and goddesses, and finally, the tree that held the golden apples, a dragon curling around the trunk. I saw Medusa, the Sirens, monsters erupting from a sea, Artemis shooting an arrow that ended at the other end of the headboard, into the Minotaur's heart. Zeus lounged on a cloud, Hera serving him grapes. Poseidon reigned in the waters, an ugly mermaid wearing a crown atop her head- Amphitrite. Aphrodite held an apple out to a young shepherd, Paris. I saw the Trojan horse; Athena dressed in her battle apparel. Apollo drove a sun chariot beside Helios, his ancestor, and Selene sat on the curve of the moon, her legs dangling down, Eros not far below her, shooting a love arrow towards Zeus and a tray nymph.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked, pulling me away from the carvings with his voice. "It's made from eroded wood, the stone-like sedimentary kind. I forget the name-"

"Petrified," I put in helpfully.

"-Petrified, right; it's preserved, passed down the family. Our late, late ancestors slept with this headboard. There was an odd legend inside the family that the gods themselves used it."

"That's odd," I frowned, "They're just myths."

"I said legend, didn't I?" Percy laughed, "That usually means false."

"It's beautiful," I said, running my hand over it. Surprisingly, unlike other kinds of petrified wood, it felt soft. "Why is it so soft?"

"Grandpa K said that it held magic," He said, "I don't know if he meant it in the literal sense or in a perverted kind of way…"

I laughed, turning away from it. "You should get it out of here. Somebody could steal it."

"What would somebody want with this old thing?" Percy asked, "It's so old."

"I think it's amazing," I answered, "I'm originated from Greece, you know."

"So am I," He shrugged. "Now, let's get out of here before some kind of animal crawls out from under that bed and drags us with him."

I shuddered at the thought. "Don't scare me."

"I'm sorry," He said, turning to face me. I could smell his familiar scent of soap, grass, and somehow ocean breeze. "I wouldn't want to scare you. You know I'd keep you safe in any way, right?"

"Really," I whispered, even if there was no need to whisper. We were the only ones here. "You would?"

"Yeah," He said back, his voice dropping on its own. I felt his hand come up to my chin, lifting my face to meet his as he leaned his head down…

My eyelids drooped as I stepped up on my tiptoes. Our lips met with a surprising force, first lightly with a sting of pleasure, then with the heat and pressure that came with passion. In all the weird ways, I loved it, the warm and fuzzy feeling it gave me, the crazy little stirrings in my tummy.

Percy's hand came up to cup my face, like so many of the books I have read. I didn't like it- how original and predictable it was. I used my free hand- the other was at his neck, fingering the soft and messy raven locks- to hold his hand, twisting and curling my fingers into his, entwining our hands.

The kiss was longer than I had ever had- well, it seemed like it. It was longer than the one I did in a Romeo and Juliet- Titanic crossover movie, and it was certainly the best by far. Not that I had much _real _experience, besides Luke, which I can tell you was way better.

I started to feel hot in the face, and realized a little later I had forgotten to breathe. Percy seemed to be doing the same, because he slowed down until he pulled away. I seemed to be wrapped around him, my nose right at his chin. My heart beat fast- so fast that nobody's could ever catch up to mine. I'm sure nobody has felt the way I was feeling now, snuggled next to Percy and my heart flittering, like a million birds flying in one direction.

We finally caught our breath, and Percy started to de-tangle himself.

"We're going to forget that one, too, aren't we?" His face had fallen to a sad miserable look. I want to step up and wipe it away, like I did with the blueprints and pencil marks I had with an eraser.

"I don't want to." I said, "I mean I have no reason to."

"You have a boyfriend," He said, "Still…"

"It's only a relationship if two people are acting on it," I said simply, "And we both know it isn't real. The requirements never said I had to stay with him _mentally_."

"That's so _wrong_," Percy said after a moment of silence, "But why does it feel so _right_?"

"Because both of us want this," I said, wrapping my arms around his stomach as if to give him a hug, "And it _is _right."

"This isn't some stupid forbidden love movie," He said, "It's us. This isn't one of your acting jobs. If you won't take this seriously, just tell me now, because I don't want to dig myself into something and fall for it if you don't feel the same way."

"Percy," I said solemnly, "I feel so sure about this more than anything. Everything about you screams right."

"So you _are _feeling the same way as I am," He said, a smile playing at his lips. He leaned down to kiss me again, softly. "We should get going."

~oOo~

I hadn't realized I fell asleep in Percy's jeep until he turned the jeep off and shook my shoulder lightly. "Annabeth, we're at your house."

I stirred, turning towards the window, hiding my face in his seats. They even smelled like Percy- soap, grass and ocean breezes. I inhaled, my eyes fluttering in desire.

I heard him get out and walk around to my door, opening it. A cold rush of air swept me off my feet. Well, actually, it was Percy's arms, but the chilly air consumed me.

He carried me bridal style up the porch, not letting go as someone opened the door. My hands grabbed at his shoulders, keeping me from slipping. The cold jar glass balanced on my stomach.

"Thanks for bringing her home," I heard my dad's voice whisper. My eyes stayed closed, not exactly pretending to be asleep, but half-awake.

"We caught fireflies," Percy told him as my father and he mounted the stairs. "She wanted to take a jar home tonight. She fell asleep on the way back."

"You went out by the bank?" Dad asked, "Near your grandfather's old house?"

"Yessir," Percy's voice answered, "I hope you don't mind."

"Percy," Dad said as he opened what seemed to be my bedroom door, "You're the only boy I'd approve for her."

"Thank you," Percy answered with a pleased tone to his voice. I heard a little clink as the jar was set on my night stand, and felt the emptiness where the jar had been. Dad's hands pulled back the sheets on my bed. I could hear the ruffling.

"You know what happens if you make my little girl cry," Dad said, his tone full of warning and amusement.

"Yessir," Percy's voice was skeptical, a tint of hesitation.

"I'll have to pull out my shotgun." Dad said. I revisited the urge to roll my eyes, the sleepiness overwhelming me. I sighed deeply, my chest rising lazily.

"Yessir," Percy said again. "I'll be back tomorrow; I'll be taking a day from practice."

"Percy," Dad said warningly, "You can't just keep taking days. You'll be benched soon enough, or be given a demerit."

"I have a couple days left," Percy answered lightly, "It's no big deal."

"Alright," Dad answered finally. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Dad's footsteps padded off until I couldn't hear anymore. I could hear the soft breathing of Percy as he leaned down and smoothed my hair back.

"I'll never leave you," He whispered, "You mean too much to me. I'll always be here for you."

I felt the brush of his lips against my forehead, lingering for just a moment before he backed away, hitting the lights and leaving me in true darkness, the only sound of the buzzing lightening bugs in their jar beside my bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy

Chapter 17

"Mr. Jackson, if you cannot pay attention, I'm going to have to write you a detention slip," My teacher said, pulling me out of my thoughts of dreaming, pillows, blankets and comfortable beds.

"Ma'am," I asked, blinking into focus. It was second period, and I was struggling to stay awake. Last night I had pressed weights and ran a few miles to catch up on all the working out I had missed due to Annabeth's surgery and such. I ended up in bed about twelve, which wasn't too bad, but I was really sore this morning, in my arms, legs, and my back felt like fire at times.

"Percy," Her voice dropped to a low plead, "Please stay with us and stop drooling over your textbooks."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, picking up my forgotten pen. I heard a snicker behind me; I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Mr. Stoll, is there something you'd like to say?" The teacher questioned, looking towards his direction with cold eyes.

"No, ma'am," His voice came from the back of the room. "I'm fine, Mrs. Dobbs."

"Good, let's continue our lesson," She snapped.

I thought I heard her muttering something about not getting paid enough before continuing.

~oOo~

"I feel like I'm going to collapse," I told Jason as we turned a corner and entered a new hallway, "I'm so tired."

"I bet," He smirked, walking beside me, "And you just wait until Coach makes you run those laps today."

I groaned, "He wouldn't… right? I mean, I took the demerits!"

"You missed two days," Jason said, opening his locker, "That calls for twenty Jacob's Ladders; he probably doesn't care about your demerits."

"I hate those Ladder things," I groaned, "They _kill _my calves."

"Be lucky you don't have to play Catch the Bunny," Nico's voice said from beside me as he shoved his own books into his locker beside mine. "That's what you missed in swim."

Catch the Bunny was a game you played in swim- well, you could play in any sport, really- where you chased one person around the pool, trying to get their flag. You couldn't stay up any longer than one minute, or you'd be disqualified for the game. We mostly played it in practice.

"I'm the captain in swim," I waved this off; "I'll just put in extra hours doing laps tonight."

"Don't forget about baseball," The snickering voice of Connor Stoll said from behind me, "You didn't show for pitch practice on Friday."

"I'll be dead by Wednesday," I groaned, turning so that I face the other wall of the hallway, my back pressed to the wall. "The coaches will have me worked to death."

"I hate to admit this," Travis said, standing by his brother, "But you missed your laps in track, too."

"That's it," I slammed my hand on my locker, wincing after my hand throbbed weakly. "I'm dropping something."

"Is that even legal for you?" Jason smirked. "I mean, with your dad and all?"

"It can't be swim," Connor put in, "You're the captain."

"Or baseball," Nico added quickly.

"Why can't I just quit everything?" I begged, already knowing the answer.

"Your father," They all said at once.

"Tell Coach Hedge I'll have to talk to him this afternoon," I told Travis glumly, "During Study Hall."

"Will you be at football today?" Jason asked, pulling out his wallet. He checked his cash over, probably for lunch. It was the lunch hour, anyway. "If not, I'll tell Coach you won't be."

I scratched my neck, "Yeah. I'll be there."

"What about baseball?" Nico demanded, "We can't just loose our pitcher!"

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm only one person, guys."

They all murmured things, excuses for places they needed to be, and soon I was alone in the hall. I hadn't even realized I had slid down to the floor; all I was aware of was my head in my hands, and the agonizing thoughts of all the running I'd have to do this afternoon.

~oOo~

"What do you mean, you're quitting?" Coach Hedge demanded, with his clipboard under his arm as he placed his hands firmly on his hips. "You're not quitting."

"Yes sir," I said, "I am."

His jaw clenched, "I'll need a resignation paper, signed by a parent."

"Since when," I demanded, "That's never been the rule!"

"Jackson, get me a resignation paper or you'll be out here every day running."

I flushed, my ears turning hot, "I- yes, sir."

"Good boy," He said, turning to face the track.

I turned around to go back to Study Hall when I saw Annabeth. She was walking away from a group of girls, who I could tell was Piper and Thalia. She had her phone out, typing away.

I had to jog to catch up, but I finally got to her. "Hey," I said, "Where's the Study Hall going?"

"Oh, they let us out," Annabeth squinted up at me, "Senior class privileges and all."

"Where are you headed?" I asked her.

"Nowhere special," She shrugged, "Thalia and Piper were going to sit in their cars and get some cold air. It's hot out here."

"What were you going to do?"

"I really do not know," She replied, looking out towards the parking lot. "I don't have a car to sit in."

"Well," I said, "Come on, we'll get our books and do homework in mine."

~oOo~

"This is your locker?" Annabeth smirked from behind me as I rummaged through, trying to find my homework.

"Yeah," I shoved the books back with one hand while trying to close the door with another. "It's messy."

"You're so not organized," She laughed, shaking her head.

"I never have time to organize," I shrugged. "So? Shall we go?"

"I might have to clean it for you sometime," Annabeth smiled, "I never have much to do around here during break."

"You don't eat?" I asked, looking down at my stomach. "I'm always hungry."

"I heard one time you were caught eating in class," She giggled, poking my stomach with her pointer finger. She twirled in front of me so that she was walking backwards.

"That's true," I said, "I have no shame."

"I'm sure you don't," Annabeth said, "I heard you had a detention for it, too."

"Nah," I shook my head, "I just had to do some extra work in football. The coach was my teacher's wife."

"Really," She said, still smiling. "I'm sure you enjoyed that."

"Not at all," I smirked. "Wait- how did you know all that?"

"Oh," She said, a sly look coming into her features, "You know. I do my research."

"That's… scary," I laughed, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. I heard a door open behind us.

"Keep it down out here, you two," A teacher growled, "Some people are still in class, you know."

"Yes, ma'am," Annabeth said earnestly, her face reddening.

As the door closed, she burst into giggles. "Oh," She gasped, "I thought that only happened in movies!"

"Man," I sighed, "You honestly have been tutored all of your high school, haven't you?"

"Yes," She said sheepishly, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, opening the school doors, "It's just a little weird that you're not used to the school experience."

"Blah, blah, blah," She waved it off, "You don't need it."

"I guess not," I shrugged, "My car is over there- I park in the football area."

"I think it is crazy your parking lot is divided into activities," She shuddered, "I mean, I wouldn't fit in anywhere."

"Probably not," I said, "You take the passenger seat."

"No," She said sarcastically, "I thought I'd take the driver's side."

"You could," I paused, "If you wanted."

"Seriously," She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'd let me?"

I hesitated, "You have your license, right?"

"Of course," Annabeth said, "I had a car in LA."

"I'm kind of scared to ask what kind." I muttered, handing her the keys.

"Ferrari," She said, "Ferrari Enzo."

I blew out a breath of air, "You're kidding?"

"It was yellow," She smiled, almost to herself. "I named it Sally."

"Sally the Ferrari?" I said, sliding into the passenger seat. The seats were hot, the air scorching. "It's hot in here."

"Of course it is," Annabeth said, "I haven't cranked it up, yet."

"Then crank it up," I instructed. I pulled out my math homework.

"You're doing Math?" She asked, "I'll do History."

"How was being back at school?" I asked casually, starting to write with my pen.

"Horrible," She groaned. "Everybody asked questions. 'Where were you?' 'What happened?' 'Did your super-hot boyfriend come to town', it sucked."

"I'm sorry," I said, and I truly meant it. I'd hate to be reminded of the Incident, and Luke, and everything, and to be questioned about it. "What did you tell them?"

"Some stupid crap about a movie," She waved her hand, as if to sweep the answer away, "They fell for it."

Just then, I started to realize that maybe stars lied a lot. Maybe they lied about everything. Who knows what they really do instead of what they say they do? I wondered how many times Annabeth had lied to me since meeting me. She was a star; weren't all stars a like?

_No_, I thought, _Annabeth is different_. She was definitely different; she had had a major attitude change over the past two months, since I had first met her.

"Huh," Annabeth said, bringing me back, "Somebody wrote a quote in this."

"Oh," I said, "That was me."

She smiled, "I like it."

"Read it out loud," I said, leaning my seat back and closing my eyes. I peeked them open again, "Please?"

"_Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is more Youer than You._" She read.

"I don't know who said it," I said sheepishly, "I would've given credit."

"Dr. Seuss, of course," She said, "From the Birthday Bird."

"What?"

"You haven't gotten a Dr. Seuss card?" Annabeth looked confused as I opened my eyes again. "On the birthday cards, there's always a little birdy, and one time I got a card with that saying in it."

"Huh," I laughed, "I've never gotten a Birthday Bird card."

"Well," She said softly, "Maybe I'll have to get you one, one day."

"You'll have to put up with me until next August, then," I told her.

"I don't mind putting up with you," She said quietly, "You're-"

I winced inwardly, thinking she was going to say _my friend_.

"I like you," She said, finally. "You're definitely someone to keep around."

Her words were frozen into my mind as we finished our homework, and even as the school bell rang. As I ran the Jacob's Ladders in football, and swam those extra laps in the pool, the words were still frozen.

I couldn't even seem to get them to vanish as I tossed and turned in my bed that night. I was just someone to _keep around_ to her? What was that supposed to mean? I had thought she said the other night, the night of the lightening bugs and fireflies, that she was just as involved in this relationship as I was. Even if it may not be real _physically_, it was mentally… to me, at least.


	18. Chapter 18

Annabeth

Chapter 18

"Mom," I said into the phone, in my room. "I hate this."

"_What? Annabeth, you've called me this late and you're not making sense._" Her voice came through the phone. I glanced at the digital clock by my bed. The bright, LED green letters clicked away to say 5:47. Percy was probably at practice or something.

"It's almost six in the afternoon," I sighed. "Anyways, I meant I seriously hate this contract business."

"_If I hadn't of made that contract and deal with Hermes, your butt would be in a rehabilitation center somewhere, Annabeth Chase._"

"You don't understand," I squeezed back tears. I was sitting on my bed, looking down at my feet. "It's _ruining my life_."

"_No, Annabeth, _you're _ruining your life."_

"I hate being with Luke," I said angrily. "I can't be with- I can't do what I want."

"_And that would be…?_"

"I don't want to date him," I said sternly. "He's the one who _beat _me, Mom."

"_Annabeth,_" Her voice came out calmer than I expected. "_Don't you think I know this? And this is my way of _helping _with the situation. He's in LA, and you are in Mississippi."_

"That doesn't stop him from coming after me," I said in a surprisingly small voice.

_"Is that what this whole thing is about?" _Mom sighed deeply. "_Sweetie, he's not leaving LA. In fact- you'll be coming here, pretty soon."_

"What?" I demanded loudly. "Why?"

"_Well, honey, there's a holiday coming up, and you have to stay at the Castellan's new beach residence. Of course, I'll be there, and Hermes will be there_-"

"Mom," I shook my head, even though she couldn't possibly see me, "No. I won't do it. I am not spending my fall break with Luke!"

"_Look, Annabeth," _She said back, "_You're coming if you like it or not. I don't care what I have to do to get you here, you're coming. It's way too late, I'm going to bed."_

"Mom," I protested, "It's about six at night. It's not late."

"_I had a rough night of Pilates," _She explained. "_So, you need to be packed and everything by next Friday. That's when you'll board the plane."_

"Mom, I won't do it." I said seriously. "I won't stay around Luke. What if he hits me again?"

"_He won't," _She said calmly, "_He signed the contract."_

"Wait- you said you'd do anything to get me to come," I said evenly.

"_Yes,_" She said quickly. "_I'll buy you those new Prada shoes if you like_."

"I want Percy to come with me."

"_Percy? You mean Perseus_ Jackson_?" _Mom's tone was surprised and had a tad bit of annoyance in it.

"Yes. Either he comes or I stay here with Dad." I threatened. "And I mean it- I will not get on that plane."

Mom hesitated. "_It's not my house, Annabeth. I can't just invite him-"_

"Do it." I told her. "Or I am not coming."

She sighed loudly. "_That boy will stay in his own room after ten o'clock. Do you understand me_?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, hope entering my head. What if Percy could come? I would have somebody normal to be around, and passing the time would be so much easier.

"_Okay, then_," Mom seemed startled at being called a "ma'am". "_Both of you be packed. I'm sending tickets through email to your_ _father_."

"I'll be packed," I promised. "And he will be, too."

"_Okay,_" She said, sounding annoyed about Percy coming. "_Love you_."

"Love you, too," I told her, hanging up.

I sent a quick text to Percy, to see if he was out of practice.

"What are you doing?" A small voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Mattie, her hair in little braids. She carried an elephant pillow pet under her arm, and she wore winter pajamas.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, standing up to meet her at the door. "Are those winter jammies?"

"Aunt Suzanne said they were good enough," Mattie shrugged, "They're so hot, though."

"Oh, come on, then. We'll have to change your clothes." I told her. "Where did Suzanne go?"

"I think she said something about going to the store," Mattie said, her brow wrinkling. "Something about grits and watermelon, I think."

I laughed, "So you're here with me, kiddo?"

"Sure am," She nodded excitedly. "Could we watch _Meet the Robinsons _after I change into my pajamas?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, following her to her room. She pushed open the door.

A part of me felt bad I had never really been in the room. I had never seen the room, actually. She had green walls, a polka-dotted comforter, and a little bookshelf by her door. Her vanity mirror was cracked, and her dresser drawers were opened to reveal piles of un-folded clothing.

"You have a messy room, missy," I told her as she rummaged through her pajama drawer.

"Aunt Suzanne said she'd get around to helping me clean," Mattie told me. "She hasn't had time."

"Suzanne is worried about her baby," I told Mattie. "She'll help you as soon as she can, I bet."

"The baby comes before anything," She made a sour face. I realized she was jealous. Mattie had been raised by Suzanne since she was a baby herself; her mother had died in a car accident. And on top of that, she was supposed to be a boy, named Matthew, which is how she got the name Mattie.

"No," I hugged her, "Suzanne is just really close to having the baby right now, is all."

"I hope she has the stupid baby soon," Mattie said quietly. "Then, maybe she'll play Barbie dolls with me again."

I felt sad for her. She was being left out, and Suzanne probably didn't even notice. "Well, I'll play Barbie dolls with you sometime." I offered.

"You don't know how to play Barbie dolls," She waved it off as she pulled a shirt over her head. "You're always too busy with your boyfriend."

I felt my face flush. So not only had Suzanne been ignoring Mattie, so had I. But the difference was that I had never started paying attention to her.

"I promise I will play dolls with you." I told her. "You just have to ask."

"Can we play now?" Mattie asked.

"I thought you wanted to watch _Meet the Robinsons_?"

"Oh, yeah," She said, a realization in her voice. "Let's go. You still need to put your pajamas on."

"I do," I nodded. "Give me five minutes; meet me in the den."

"Okay!" She said brightly, "Meet you in the den!"

~oOo~

I watched the animated characters on the screen, Mattie beside me, and the lights off. It had gotten dark not too long ago, and she had fallen asleep. Suzanne had to of gone somewhere other than the store; she still wasn't back.

Dad had called thirty minutes ago to say he was spending the night in Greenwood; the Catfish farmer he was buying from was offering him dinner and a room for the night at a low price. Besides; he couldn't travel three hours without tiring out and falling asleep on the road.

Mattie snored beside me, the blanket surrounding her like a cocoon. My phone started to vibrate; it was on the floor, the side that Mattie wasn't on. I tried to lift my arm to get out from behind her.

_No can do_, I thought. She'd surely wake up; the movement would stir her. I leaned over as far as I could without jerking my arm.

Right as my fingertips brushed the phone; I fell over, my stomach hitting the coffee table. The blanket hooked on my foot, coming down with me, and yanking free from Mattie's body.

Wearily, I looked up at Mattie. She slept on, as if nothing happened. She was curled in a ball, facing the TV with a sleepy look. She was snoring a bit, too.

Taking my phone, I sat up straight at pulled the covers back over Mattie. "Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"_Come outside_," Percy's voice said through the phone. "_I'm in my jeep in your driveway._"

"Nobody's home," I whispered, "Just come in."

"_Then why are you whispering?"_

"Because Mattie is sleeping," I answered quietly.

_"I'm coming in." _

"I'll meet you at the door."

I had my hand on the door when Percy's face showed through the glass of the front door. I opened it wide enough to let him in, pointing silently to the stairs. He nodded and climbed them, silently, as if he was some kind of ninja. I took one last look at Mattie before following him.

"So where is everybody?" Percy asked, sitting on my bed as I entered the room. I closed the door behind me so we wouldn't wake Mattie with our talking.

"Dad is staying in Greenwood tonight. Some catfish farmer business; and Suzanne is supposedly at the store."

Percy leaned back on the bed, on his elbows. "Supposedly; what does that mean?"

"It means she hadn't come home since she told Mattie she was leaving." I shrugged, "We watched a movie."

"I saw her sleeping like a rock," Percy grinned. I stepped towards him, standing in between his knees, my hands on his shoulders. His phone lay beside him, the camo Otterbox case cracked in a few spots. I knew he had cracked it whole fishing.

"Yeah, she fell asleep," I said, "I was about to. Almost fell over the coffee table trying to reach my phone."

"Oh, yeah," He asked, "I was going to throw rocks at your window and all that, but I couldn't find a decent enough rock."

I felt the grin spread across my face as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned down to kiss him, our lips touching with that same fiery hotness, starting from our lips and searing my skin as it traveled through my body. It felt lighter, like a chilly October breeze as his hands came up to my neck, pulling me closer. I was on his lap and kissing him harder as his position slipped and he fell back onto the bed.

"Go with me-," I breathed into the kiss, "Come with me to LA for fall break."

"What?" He drew away, looking into my eyes.

I pushed back my bangs, but as usual, they wouldn't go behind my ears. "I have to go to LA for fall break. Mom's making me; it'll be at one of the Castellan houses. Beverly Hills, most likely." I paused to lean in and kiss his neck. Percy pulled back impatiently.

"And,"

"And, she said that she would do anything if I would come," I said, fingering the little hairs behind his ears, the messy raven-black locks at his neck. "I asked if you could come."

"I don't know, Annabeth," Percy looked up at me, "I mean I _want_ to…"

"Luke's going to without a doubt be there," I said, "And I don't want to be there without you."

Percy titled his head. "I'll think about it."

"Think about it?" I asked, brushing my lips across his, to tease him into answering. His hands slid from my neck down to my shoulders, down to my collar bones, down my back, and finally resting on my waist.

"Alright," He breathed, "I'll come."

"Oh?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips. "Promise me?"

"But if I come," He went on, "I won't be able to do this all day, would I?"

"Do what?" I questioned.

He leaned in further, pressing his mouth to mine, making my stomach flip even wilder than before. "I won't be able to kiss you all day, whenever I want, will I?"

"I guess not," I breathed, "We'll have to make it up in our spare time… _in private."_

"I like private," He grinned, kissing me again.

I heard the stairs creak, and the front door open. "Percy!" I sprang apart from him. "Suzanne is home!"

"So?" He asked, tilting his head again. "She likes me."

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't like you very much if she came in here and saw me straddling you!"

"That's what you're doing?" Percy grinned, "Straddling me?"

"Get up!" I hissed, "You're going to have to go out through the window. There's a ladder still propped right out there from when Dad cleaned the gutter."

"It wasn't there when I drove up," Percy said, his eyes wide. "He must have moved it."

I swore under my breath. "Get in my closet!"

"Okay," He hurried to the closet, "But I don't want to hear any in-the-closet jokes about this, okay?"

I laughed as my door started to open. I lay out on my bed, scrolling through my phone.

"Annabeth-," Suzanne said, opening the door. "I brought pizza. I saw Mattie sleeping on the den."

"I'm not very hungry," I tried to sound casual. "I had something good just a minute ago."

"If you say so," Suzanne said. I knew Percy was trying to hold in a chuckle inside my closet. "Hey- is that a new phone case?"

I looked down at Percy's phone beside me. "Yeah," I lied, knowing it would come out easy and believable. "It is Percy's case, and he gave it to me today."

"Alright," Suzanne sighed, "I bought ice cream, too."

"I'm good," I told her, "I'll just finish up my work in here, and then probably go to bed."

"At least I don't need to remind you to do your homework," She laughed. "Goodnight."

"Night," I said as she closed the door behind her. Percy emerged from the closet.

"She scared me," Percy breathed, "When she said something about the phone case."

"Yeah," I said, "Me too. She'll be in the kitchen the rest of the night; you had better go."

His face fell. I wanted to kiss him all over- make the sad look disappear. "I'll walk you to your car," I told him.

He nodded, coming next to me. I thought he was going to kiss me again- but he picked up his phone instead.

"It's fine. I'll just sneak down the stairs and close the door lightly."

"Bye," I told him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, as if I was his wife, and this was a perfectly normal thing to do; as if he was my husband, and he would be coming back later, or going to work.

"Goodbye," He said.


	19. Chapter 19

Percy

Chapter 19

"Why do you want to go to LA?" Dad wrinkled his nose at me. "Beverly Hills?"

"I told you," I groaned, "Annabeth asked me to go with her; for Thanksgiving vacation."

"Percy," Mom sighed from her spot in the bed. Both my parents' backs were pressed against the headboard, their blue and green blankets pulled around their hips. Mom's nightgown showed from above the covers, and Dad's enormous chest swirled in little black hairy circles. I remembered how when Thalia was a little girl she used to try and brush his chest hairs with her pink Barbie hairbrush, and usually it would get tangled and she'd spend all afternoon apologizing. The memory had a smile playing at my lips. "This will be the third Thanksgiving you've been away for. I don't know."

My mind raced back to previous Thanksgivings. The last two had been at Calypso's house. "Yeah, well, there are more to come…" I said. "It shouldn't matter, right? I mean… YOLO…"

"What?" Dad's expression was confused.

"Nothing," I muttered. My eyes flicked to the carpet.

"I'd rather you not," Mom said, going back to the subject, closing her eyes, "But if that's what you want…" She trailed off.

"It'll give him responsibility," Dad muttered to his wife. I didn't think I was supposed to hear, but it wasn't my fault they were talking right in front of me. "If he doesn't call us three times a day, then he won't go anywhere else."

"My mother was going to fly in," Mom said softly, "From New York."

"Maybe I'll stay," I said, feeling the horrible sensation of guilt inside of me, starting at my stomach and boiling up into my chest. "I'll just stay and see Grandma."

"Don't be ridiculous," Dad picked up his phone beside him on his bedside table. "We'll just go to New York while Percy's in Beverly Hills."

A part of me thought maybe Dad wanted me to go, because he seemed all for the idea. Another part of mew wanted to go to New York, too. But not as bad as I wanted to go with Annabeth; I had never been to Beverly Hills. "_New York_?" Mom questioned surprisingly. "But, Po, we can't go to _New York_!"

"Why can't we?" He asked smoothly, "We can go as a vacation. Maybe we can see the Macy's Day parade. I've always wanted to see it."

"We'll talk about it," Mom said. "Percy, you know we usually go on the river for Thanksgiving, to visit your cousins."

"Maybe we could visit Aphrodite and Heph sooner," I suggested, "Maybe this weekend or something? Since you guys will be in New York, and I'll be in Beverly Hills."

"I just don't know," Mom sighed. "That's your father's side of the family, and it's in Greenville."

"Aphrodite is very high-tech," Dad said, typing away on his iPhone. "I'll just text her and ask about a surprise visit."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you told her," I said. Aphrodite was one of my cousins I had mixed feelings for. She was way younger than her husband, Heph- he was super cool- and everyone knew about her affair with a guy called Ares. I hated the guy for making Heph have to deal with his crazy, wild wife and influencing her to cheat on him. "But I guess it would be a surprise for Heph."

"What are you guys doing in here?" A small voice said from the doorway. "You woke me up."

"We were just planning our weekend," Dad said, his eyes softening on his younger son. "Go back to bed, Tyson. You have school tomorrow."

Tyson had his pajama pants on, his chest naked and small. I wondered if I had ever been that small. He seemed tiny.

"I should be headed that way," I told them. Then, I remembered something. "And, Dad..?"

"Yes," He said as Mom slid down into bed and he put his phone away on the bedside table, on its charger.

"I quit track." I said, "And I'm going to quit swim."

"You did _what_?"

"I love to swim," I said cautiously, "But its swim, baseball, or football."

"You did _what_?" He repeated.

"Dad, I am _exhausted_. I had to run Jacob's Ladders today; I had to make up swim laps. I quit track because I have to start spending my study hall to make up for baseball practice." I explained.

"You're not quitting swim!" He commanded, "If you quit swim, you can forget about your scholarship to anywhere!"

"Dad-"

"I do not want to hear it, son," His voice was eerily calm. "You're not quitting any sports."

Anger boiled up inside me. It wasn't fair. I physically could not do all these sports at once. There was a reason why I had one study hall, and that was for one sport. It was a good thing my sports were in different seasons, because if they weren't, I'd be really screwed.

"Whatever," I said, turning on my heel. "But I'm not going anywhere this weekend unless somebody comes with me."

"You know you're allowed to have anybody come with us," Mom's voice was soft and caring, soothing and sweet. "Who would you like to come?"

"Annabeth," I said, "And we won't be going shopping and everywhere with y'all."

"That's fine," Mom said sweetly. "Go to bed, honey."

"Goodnight, Mom," I said, leaving the room.

As soon as I had my door closed, I hipped on the bed. I grabbed up a pillow and screamed into it, hearing the muffled cries through my ears. My parents were most likely to ignore them, and Tyson wouldn't be able to hear from his room.

It wasn't fair. I couldn't control my own life. If I couldn't do that, then what was the point in having one? Sports had always been Dad's territory, and usually I respected that. What father wouldn't want his son to participate in sports? It was like Dad took it to the extreme, though, like he had something to prove to everyone; that his son could do anything and everything.

My eyes stung, and I forced myself not to cry. Guys did not cry over their fathers. They weren't supposed to cry, period. Besides, this would all be over in the morning, and he'd act like nothing happened. I'd probably realize how stupid it was, and it would blow over.

But the feeling was still in the pit of my stomach; that feeling that came when my father didn't let me control my own life. It was like he was giving me something, but putting a spin to it and telling me I could only use it once, and for a certain amount of time. It reminded me of a time when I was sixteen, and first got my jeep.

He had at first given me a nice F150 truck, with huge tires and a nice tool box in the back. It had been his old truck, and I was perfectly fine with that. Until I realized what was going on.

Dad had written a list of rules and stuck them to the dash, telling me the times I needed to be home so he could load it up and use it himself. He told me that every time I drove, I had to pay for my own gas and leave a ten dollar bill in the consol. I had to keep it clean, and there was to be no girls in the truck whatsoever. He did not want the stench of perfume wafting around in the truck. The air conditioning was not to be turned on, and neither was the radio. Nothing of mine could be kept in the truck.

So, basically, the truck was mine, but it _wasn't _mine.

It was a fine deal until I ran out of money, and Mom found out what our "deal" was. She and Dad had a fight, and she left the house for the day. When she returned home, she was driving a brand new jeep, and asked me if I could drive her to pick up her car from the dealer.

My dad was furious with my mother. He wouldn't talk to her for a week, and it worried Tyson and me to death. I was all for taking the jeep back to make their relationship better again, but Mom said that if I took it back, she'd just go pick it up again.

Dad eventually got over it, but he didn't talk about the jeep, or the truck. I never found a list of rules in my jeep.

~oOo~

Sometimes I wondered about what Annabeth said. _You're definitely someone to keep around_. I knew it wasn't something to get worked up over, and it definitely didn't matter too much. Because she acted like she felt the same way about me, and there was no way she _couldn't _feel the same way. When I was around Annabeth, I had the same fear that maybe she could hear how loud my heart beat. It sometimes felt out of control. Like a wound throbbing, except bigger, and not painful.

She probably didn't know exactly how she felt at the moment. At least, that's what I was hoping was happening. After I asked her father if she could come with us to Greenville, she seemed relaxed and excited to go.

Not that it was an exciting trip, but it could be if she went. My mind flew to many places we could run off to, places where we'd definitely not get caught. The thought of it made my hair stand on end, and my scalp prickle. We'd be alone for at least a day while everyone was shopping.

Not that it was a big deal to obsess over; I'd never have the guts to actually try anything. But maybe if I could ask her what she meant about what she said instead of jumping to kiss her all the time, then I'd find something out.

But kissing her all the time was the best part. Being near her was the best part. But what I liked about her in the beginning was talking to her. Her voice was nice and beautiful, and I liked to hear it.

So were her lips- they were bow shaped and pink. So, so pink…

Just thinking about her lips made me want to see her again. But I was in class, and supposed to be taking notes. The bell would ring soon, and I would have to go home and pack for this weekend.

"Mr. Jackson, would you like to read your notes aloud?" The teacher asked, "I know you're a very thorough note taker."

I blushed, "I could, ma'am, if you'd like." There was no point in making something up. Just going by memory of what I read would have to do.

"Please explain Boyle's Law to the class," She smiled.

While I explained buoyancy and relating it to boats, everyone looked bored. A flash of blonde caught my eyes through the window.

As I explained and stumbled over words, I saw Annabeth outside. Apparently she was in her art class, and they were planting outside. She had spotted me, too, and smiled. She waved and turned away.

"Thank you, Perseus," The teacher laughed, "You've been repeating the same thing for about three sentences now."

"Oh," I flushed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She laughed, "It's Friday. I'm sure everyone is distracted."

I nodded and sat back down. "But," She continued, "We still need to finish these notes!"

The class groaned as they turned back to their papers.

Silently, I looked back out the window. Annabeth had her back to me, and where her shirt had ridden up when she had bent over earlier to plant something was still showing. I caught sight of a little swirl of black. If I hadn't seen it before, I would've thought it was a part of a lacy undershirt.

But now seeing it in the light, I knew it was a tattoo. I had no clue what it was, but I knew it was swirly. Was it letters? Was it a name, a date? Or was it just a random butterfly? Isn't that what girls did? Put butterflies on their backside?

"Mr. Jackson, thank you for your explanation of Boyle's Law, but I still need you to finish taking notes." The teacher smiled at me again.

I turned back to my notes, forgetting about butterflies and tattoos.


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth

Chapter 20

It was still dark when I was at the Jackson's house, my bags surrounding my feet and my hair in a messy knot. I was clad in pajama pants a size-too-big t-shirt. They had told me to dress comfortably, after all.

I rang the doorbell, stumbling over my bags. I fell, cursing as I picked myself up off the porch boards, knowing with my luck that I'd have at least one splinter and in my knee most likely.

"You okay?" Of course he'd open the door as I was cursing and sprawled across the ground, my foot trapped under a suitcase, soundless swears leaving my lips. "I mean, I'd love to watch you curse and fall all night and all… but we're kind of in a hurry…"

"Tyson, could you please help me?" I asked Percy's little brother. He blinked down at me. Even he was taller than me. But maybe it was the boots? I didn't know, and I probably couldn't tell you the brand. I knew at least one, and only because Percy had a Rocky keychain, and I had asked what it was out of curiosity. Apparently he called Nico "Rocky" because the dark teenager didn't like boots, and it was some kind of stupid nickname. I'd never understand Percy's craziness. At least I tried.

"Are you moving in, or something?" Tyson asked, bending over to pick up my suitcase and carrier bag. He didn't even acknowledheit heir weight. I threw a fit and made a big show of dragging my bags to the car this morning when Dad refused to help me.

"I didn't pack that much," I shrugged, feeling my face heat up, from my chin to my ears. "Just a couple of bathing suits and stuff…"

Percy appeared behind Tyson. "Will I get to see them?" Tyson's eyes widened and a sly grin crossed his face.

"No." Percy scowled, "You'll be going with everybody else to shop."

"You're taking Aphrodite's boat?" Tyson questionedI clearly interested.

"It _was _going to be a surprise." Percy sighed. He took my bags from his little brother. "You'd better go help Mom and Dad load up."

Before turning around and heading back into the house, Tyson offered me a hand. I hopped up, brushing the back of my pajama pants off, hoping there was no dirt there.

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "How did you fall?" He descended the steps of the porch onto the ground, the porch light giving just enough light to lead the way to the car.

"Trying to ring your doorbell," I told him. "I did text you to wait outside for me, so technically it's your fault."

"Hey," He stopped, "It's not my fault. Tyson beat me to the door."

"I was kidding." I rolled my eyes. "So, he said something about a boat?"

"Yes," A grin spread across his face, illuminated by the small porch light. His messy hair cast shadows on his face, along with the lines of his eyelashes. They were pretty and even curled. Obviously naturally, because what guy curled their lashes? Mine were curly, thank goodness, but it never hurt to use an eyelash curler. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oops," I raised my hands and grinned, as if I was shrugging guiltily. "What can you do?"

"Well, yeah," He shuffled is feet. "We were going to go on the river while they were shopping."

I couldn't help wrinkling my nose. "We're going swimming in a river?"

"It's better than it sounds," He chuckled, tossing my bags in the car's back seat. I tried not to wince as my bag landed; I didn't want my clothes to wrinkle. The OCD part of me was coming out.

"How is it better than it sounds?" I asked, trying to get the picture of a muddy, catfish-filled river out of my mind. That show River Monsters had so many Mississippi River monsters on there; what if one tried to eat me?

"We'll be on a boat." Percy promised. He started to explain while I thought of all kinds of scenarios where I was drug underwater soundlessly while Percy drove the boat on merrily without a clue. "And we'll have lifejackets."

Lifejackets… once I wore one of those for a movie. Of course, it defeated the concept of the designer bikini the director had me wear. The top was covered, and the bottoms were barely seen because of the lining of the jacket. Of course, that wouldn't totally matter this time, seeing that I had bought a regular Wal-Mart bikini in a fit of trying to look normal.

Soon, we had the vehicle loaded with the Jackson family, plus myself, and we were Greenville bound. Of course, Tyson insisted on having the middle row of the van to himself so he could watch the Hotel for Dogs movie. That put Percy and me squeezed in the back, and a snoozing Sally in the passenger seat.

"Annabeth," Mr. Jackson cleared his throat, "I know it's still early. You could squeeze in a nap if you'd like, it's about an hour long ride."

"Yes, sir," I smiled at him. "I might do that."

Percy pulled big, ear-devouring Beats by Dr. Dre earphones on over his ears as I cuddled up next to the window. The thought of listening to my own radio on my phone crossed my mind, but I preferred the nice quietness at the moment rather than OneRepublic.

As my eyes started to flutter closed, and my thoughts vanished into a sea of blankness as it usually did before I started to dream, I felt a shake on my shoulder. I turned to Percy, who gestured to his lap.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I whispered.

He gestured again. Finally, I shook my head and turned around. Who knew what he meant?

I felt him tugging at my shoulders, and I had that tiny panic moment everyone had when they realized they were falling. But maybe that was my stomach? Who knew; my heart was beating so hard I feared he could hear it by the time he rested my upper body in his lap. His knees weren't boney like Adam Fritz's in that romance movie I was in last year, when I had to sit in his lap. No, Percy's thighs were perfectly proportioned and made a nice resting place, especially with the softness of his jeans. They weren't rough, like my dad's. Figuring they were some kind of new denim fabric, I rolled over to face him.

His green eyes connected with mine as the soft rocking of the van lured me to the sleepy side. His long spider-leg eyelashes blinked and a smirk spread across his face as he rested his arm across my stomach and chest, fiddling with his earphone cord with his fingers. The seats in front of us completely covered my view of the front. Which probably meant the rest of the Jackson family could not see me.

Or Percy's hand… but it didn't matter, because he wasn't trying anything. A part of me loved that he wasn't going to try something stupid and boyish, taking advantage of the situation. He just wanted me to have a nice and comfortable nap, he didn't want to try and shove his hand up my shirt.

I entwined my fingers with his and suddenly the thought of sleep was long gone. We were close enough to touch, close enough that he could probably hear the thunderous beats of my heart. What if he could _feel _it? That would be embarrassing.

I felt Percy's thumb come to my cheek. Why were his fingers so big? Surprisingly, they weren't rough like I thought they would be. Callouses he had on his hands were soft as he traced my face, his expression neutral. Around lips, the curve of that little indention under my nose, and across my eyebrows his fingers traced. The little nooks and crannies around my eyes came next, and finally my eyes fluttered closed as he lightly fingered my eyelashes. It felt amazing, like little tickles and careful softness. I didn't realize I was falling asleep.

~oOo~

I woke up to a sharp jab in my side, on the backs of my ribs. My eyes flew open, and I felt a bit of drowsiness. Where was I?

"Sorry." Percy's voice filled my ears; my favorite voice nowadays. "I was trying to slide out from under you."

"What?" I squinted up at him, trying to wake myself up. The comfortable spot was gone, and I felt a chilly air hit my back. My shirt was ridding up in the back. I squirmed until I was upright.

"We stopped for gas." He told me. He handed me my phone. How did he get it, again? I couldn't remember. My mind was still foggy. Maybe I dropped it. "I was going to go in and get some snacks. Would you like something?"

"I'll go in with you," I said, realizing everyone else had gotten out of the car. "Where did they go?"

"Dad is loading up, Mom is buying inside and Tyson is using the bathroom." Percy said, pushing a seat down so he could open the door. "What do you like from gas stations?"

"Gummy worms," I licked my lips. They seemed so dry. "I love gummy worms."

He laughed. "Of course you do." He pulled me in for a hug. "Good morning, officially,"

"How did you get my phone?" I slipped it from his grasp. "Did I drop it?"

"You were going to." Percy opened the door. "It was going to fall, so I put it in my cup holder."

I remembered slipping the phone into the waistband of my pajamas. My face heated up at the thought of Percy dipping his hand into my pants to get the phone.

"No, no, no." Percy's own face turned red, as if he was realizing what I was thinking. "It was poking out from the side, so I just pulled it out-"

"It's fine." I assured him. "Let's just go in, okay?"

The gas station was like any other gas station. There were isles for candy, chips, junk food, that little wall of drinks. I spotted Sally browsing through the honeybuns, and Tyson was pushing buttons to make a really colorful slush from the Slush Puppy machine.

Percy swiped gummy worms, a few bags of chips and drinks as I waited by the counter. Some brochures for a wild circus elephant that could paint with it's trunk we're folded and stacked neatly by the glass candy counter. I randomly flipped through one. Apparently the circus would be in town this weekend. I thought of Percy and I going to the circus, hand in hand and smiling all cutesy-like, like those paintings of adorable couples.

But I'd never get to be one of these cute couples with Percy. At least, not with Luke and my career in the way.


	21. Chapter 21

Percy

Chapter 21

I tried to contain my excitement as we pulled into the driveway of Aphrodite's house. I had always loved Greenville, despite the lack of hangouts and things to do. There was a river, and Aphrodite had a boat. That was all I needed.

Tyson loved the place as much as I did, apparently, because he was already hopping out of the still-moving car as we were slowing down to park in the driveway. I twitched in annoyance; I was _always _the first out of the car.

But I had to at least act _somewhat _mature in front of Annabeth.

Finally, I pushed the seat in front of me down and crawled out of the van. The air was humid and windy, the sky cloudy. I could tell there was a chance of rain. I remembered as a kid hearing my father tell my mother every morning, "Sally, it's gonna rain today! I can feel it in my bones." The "farmer's instinct" was coming in. I finally understood what Dad meant.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" The next thing I knew I was enveloped in Aphrodite's hug and the smell of some wickedly strong perfume. It smelt amazing, and made my eyes flutter closed- as always. I knew she liked to buy the really expensive types of perfumes and experiment by mixing them together to make an even better smell. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't. It was her job.

"Hey, Aph," I hugged her tight. She dressed like a teenager with a pair of those hot pink jeans every girl at my school seemed to wear in all different colors. She also had some kind of striped pink shirt on. And I had always thought you couldn't have two of the same colors in one outfit as some kind of girl rule. "How are you doing?"

"How am _I _doing?" She laughed, "More like how are _you _doing?"

Annabeth closed the van door behind me.

"Good," I said, "This is my..."

What was she? I couldn't say she was Annabeth, my not-girlfriend-because-she's-a-super-famous-celeb-whose-dating-this-really-other-famous-but-abusive-guy-who-she-is-supposedly-still-with-but-doesn't-have-feelings-for-besides-hatred.

I could see how _that _would go down.

Annabeth smiled from beside me. I could see Aphrodite's eyes widen.

"Annabeth Chase?" She asked, a half-gasp, half-surprised sound leaving her pink lips. "I know you!"

"Have we met?" Annabeth's brows pulled together thoughtfully.

"Well, no," Aphrodite's excitement went down a bit, "But your manager bought your perfume scent from my company!"

"She did?" Annabeth sounded surprised. "That's cool."

"Why don't we go inside?" Aphrodite said, "I can have Heph get the boat ready for you, Percy, if you'd like."

"That sounds good," I followed her inside, grabbing up Annabeth's bags.

Hephaestus was in a recliner in front of a fire, using a pocketknife to sculpt what looked like a twig. I could tell he had already carved the outline of a woman's body. I wondered if the gift was for Aphrodite, as all his projects were.

"Hey," I said, patting his shoulder from behind. He lifted his shaggy head and nodded in greeting. "This is Annabeth."

Heph stood up, dusting wood shavings from his jeans onto the floor. Aphrodite sighed disapprovingly from the fireplace, where she poked the flaming logs.

"Hello little lady," He smiled, thrusting a heavily calloused hand out. Annabeth wrapped her thin and small fingers around his and shook delicately. "How are you?"

"Good," She smiled at him, flashing her white teeth. "And you?"

"As good as an old man can get." Heph said cheerfully. "What would you like for dinner tonight? I've got T-bones, deer meat, chicken, whatever you want."

Aphrodite looked over her shoulder. "We're going to town tonight, Heph. If you'd like to come along and go to that wood-working shop you can. Percy and his friend are staying here and going on the boat."

"Oh?" Heph asked, "I'd better go get it ready, then."

"Thank you," I told him.

Mom and Dad went to nap in the guest room as I took Annabeth upstairs to the second guest room. Tyson and I usually shared it, but tonight Annabeth would have the room while Tyson took the bed in the third guest room. I would most likely have the couch.

"There are a lot of bedrooms in this place." Annabeth observed as I opened the room to where she'd be staying.

"Heph wanted a lot of kids," I shrugged. "There are five bedrooms counting the master room."

"Percy?" She whispered, reaching over and closing the door. "Why is Hephaestus a lot older than his wife?"

I shrugged, "She always says she found him before he found her. He's like forty-four and she's twenty-five."

"He was pushing her stroller down the aisle," Annabeth laughed. I chuckled as she turned and unzipped her suitcase. I tried to respectively look away while she bent over, but I had a feeling she was doing this on purpose. Still, I walked around to the other side of the suitcase just in case.

"You'll need a change of clothes and a bathing suit." I told her, "You can just wear your swim suit under a t-shirt until we get to the dock."

"Which swimsuit," She asked me, holding up the top of a silver bikini in one hand and the top of a tie-dye one in the other hand. "The bottoms match. I'm not one of those girls that mismatch their clothes on purpose."

I laughed and took the silver one from her. I held it out in front of me. Calypso had one like this in gold. I remembered her prancing around my room, acting like she was a model in a fashion show. I tried not to visibly shudder as I handed it back to her. I had really liked the swimsuit, but I felt like I had seen a ghost.

"The tie-dye one," I forced a smile, "My shorts are white. We can match."

"Silver and white would go together," She held up the suit to her chest and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Besides, this one makes my boobs look bigger."

Goosebumps pricked my arms and my stomach did a tiny flip. Bigger boobs would be great, yes, but I'd rather not think about Calypso every time I looked at Annabeth.

"Wear whatever you want," I told her, "It'll be just us, anyways."

"I'll wear the tie-dye," Annabeth pretended to pout. "The silver one was for you, anyways."

I turned away to hide the shiver that ran up my spine. Calypso had "dedicated" her gold swimsuit to me, too. She had promised me she'd only wear it with me.

_Stop thinking about Calypso, Percy; you're with Annabeth. Calypso left you._

"Is something wrong?" She stepped in front of me with a worried expression. "Is it about the swim suit? Percy, I'll wear whichever one you want."

"No," I reached out and pulled her closer. "I like the silver one. I like the tie-dye. It's not the swimsuit."

"What is it, then?" She asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head and bent down to kiss her creasing forehead. "I was remembering you sleeping in the car." I lied.

She smirked, "Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Your lap is comfortable."

"I'm going to get my stuff together." I told her, leaving her to the room by herself. "I'll be right back. You could go ahead and change if you'd like."

~oOo~

"Toss me that rope," I called out to Annabeth from the back of the boat. I un-laced the rope from the ties, pulled the cooler onboard before holding a hand out to Annabeth to help her. She wore a bright green shirt over her bathing suit top that barely covered her bottom, which happened to be perfectly okay with me.

"Put this on." I handed her a light pink lifejacket. It was Aphrodite's. I shrugged Heph's grey one on, and started to pull out onto the river.

"Oh," Annabeth said, "Do those stairs lead to somewhere?"

The boat had movable stairs that lead up to the top of the boat where anyone could suntan. They also lead down to a compartment with a bed and really small kitchen, along with a bathroom. Not that we ever used it, but the space was nice for when anyone had to change clothes or something. There were windows lined against the walls, so you could see partly underwater, partly above. It was a nice place to sit if you parked out in the middle of the river.

"Yep," I nodded, re-adjusting my hat to shadow my eyes. "Just wait until we get out deeper and I'll show you around."

Annabeth perched on the couch that lined the inside of the boat rail across from the driver's seat. I drove on as she looked out at the water.

The water sprinkled her face as we rode through the waves, and I tried to focus on driving and not staring at her. She leaned on her arm, holding her chin up with the curve of her palm, right above the blue ponytail around her wrist. Mist hit her face, dampening her loose curls. She was gorgeous. A photo wouldn't be able to do her justice at this point.

Finally, when the boat slowed and we were deep enough to actually meet a stopping point, I stopped us. The waves were little serene ripples. I could see catfish flop around, making splashes.

"It's so pretty out here." Annabeth said when I moved to sit by her.

"That's Archer Island," I pointed out a strip of land across the waters. "It used to be owned by Arkansas, but since it moved with erosion or something it's part of Mississippi."

"Beneath each island or country lands consists of plates called tectonic plates that move very slowly. That's probably what you mean." She informed me.

"Look at that," I tucked her bangs behind her ear, "I was trying to teach you something and you taught me something instead."

"Technically you should have learned that in the seventh grade," She laughed, scooting closer, "But that's okay. You're fine."

"You're fine, too," I said. Then, I realized how stupid it sounded. "You're perfect."

I tried to contain my breathing as I smiled down at her. _Don't breathe too hard. Don't breathe too fast. Keep a steady pace, Percy._

Why was the lifejacket just a bit bigger around her upper body? Obviously it was made to fit Aphrodite's size, which wasn't too much bigger than Annabeth, but she hadn't fixed the adjustable straps. So her cleavage peeked out from under the lifejacket. Where I could see the silver lining of her bikini top… when had she taken off her tank top? Surely I hadn't missed it?

It was so quiet; so, so quiet. We were nose-to-nose. I could feel the tingle of her breath. Her breath made me need to catch my breath.

Some guys say that beer and alcohol made you drunk. You wouldn't remember what you did the night before if you drank enough of it. Annabeth's breath, lips… Annabeth in general was just exactly like what they described.

I hadn't even noticed that her eyes had fluttered closed and that she, too, was trying to control her breathing. I reached forward and held her cheeks as I pressed my lips to hers, feeling the heat and desire explode from my lips. It seemed to travel around us, and nothing else mattered at the moment.

Which nothing really did, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Annabeth was in my arms- er, hands- and I had her.

My hands moved from her cheeks to behind her hair where I cupped the back of her neck. She curled up against me as we kissed.

How could a person fit so perfectly into another? Obviously it was possible, because that's what was happening now. She was like the missing puzzle piece I never had with anybody else.

Suddenly the sound of the engine cut off behind us.


	22. Chapter 22

Annabeth

Chapter 22

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I chose to stay instead of leave to go to L.A. when I was twelve. I definitely wouldn't be dating Luke, and I wouldn't be abused or in this whole medical situation, as I liked to call it. I'd probably know Percy growing up. I'd probably be normal. Nobody would know my name as I walked through an airport. Heck, I wouldn't even be in an airport as often as I was these days. Nobody would ask me the same questions all the time. I probably wouldn't have a signature until I had a major job.

But then again, I'd never get to do what I love to do best. Acting, singing, dancing- these things were what I loved and craved the most; being on stage, with all those lights and eyes on me, the most spectacular, fabulous feeling _ever_. There was also the side note of making millions and meeting all the hot actors and amazing actresses. Walking in the red carpet and getting asked all those bizarre, absolutely _crazy _questions, and then posing for all the pictures. And seeing my name at the top of the credits list instead of under extras... all these things are what I loved about being who I was.

And with my lips pressed to Percy's, I was very happy things worked out the way they had. Because if they didn't, I'm sure I wouldn't be floating on a boat with his hand tangled in my curls and my eyes fluttering open as the beautiful silence around us proceeded.

I heard the waves of the river lap against the boat, and the flopping of some kind of fish. But there seemed to be something missing. I didn't worry too much on it- I didn't have the time to, obviously. I was too busy busying myself with Percy's mouth and lingering breath.

"Show me the downstairs now?" I asked, pulling away. My breath was shaky, like I had no more left. He literally took my breath away- and not just because of his looks. That boy was utterly speechless.

"Yeah," His cheeks were tinted a bit red, but Percy still looked gorgeous. I could count his ribs under the lifejacket, between the straps. He moved a little door and stairs led down.

"What's that?" I asked, placing my hand on what looked like a TV screen, but smaller on the wall. It had a bunch of radar things on it. "Is this some kind of radar?"

"It's from the weather channel." Percy said, "It tells the weather."

"So this is the downstairs?" I asked, ignoring the thermometer, uninterested. "There's not much down here."

"It's just a mini-cabin thing." He shrugged. "There's a bed and a kitchen down here."

"It's a really tiny kitchen." I observed. "Do you ever eat down here?"

"Uh," Percy thought for a moment. "One time I made a sandwich in here. Does that count?"

"Not really." I laughed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Percy took a seat beside me. "I'm taking this jacket off. It annoys me."

He un-buckled his jacket and slid it off. Percy's chest was broad and tan and the ridges of his stomach were distinguishable. I wondered how someone could be so athletic and fit. But then I remembered that this was real, and not one of my movies; they weren't photo-shopped, but real abs. He worked for them, with all the sports he played.

"I'd take mine off," I looked down into my jacket, "But what if we sink?"

Percy laughed loudly. "That's not happening. We can't sink."

"I'm kidding," I bluffed, undoing my own jacket. I slipped it off and it fell next to his.

"Your right," Percy's voice cracked, but he cleared his throat to cover it up, "That bathing suit does look good."

I could feel my face heat up. "It's from Wal-Mart" I thought about saying, but instead I said, "Thanks. Yours is cute, too."

"Cute?" He scoffed, looking down at the OP swim trucks, "Are you kidding me?! These things are designer."

I laughed, "Yes, because OP is definitely designer."

Percy lowered his lips to mine, his breath drawing out slowly. "You don't know how nervous I am right now."

"Why are you nervous?" I felt my stomach flitter.

"Annabeth," He turned my head to look behind us. All I saw were cushions. "We're on a bed. You're in practically _nothing_. Nervous may not be the right term, but it's definitely close."

I flushed, "Percy-"

"Not that I'd ask you to do anything," Percy went on rapidly, "I'm just saying."

"Thank you," I muttered, "Means a lot."

The silence after was awkward. Percy ran his hands over the bed's covers. "We can go back up, if you'd like."

"Not just yet," I said, trying to dismiss the weird flittering feelings in my stomach. It was much worse than butterflies. "It feels good down here."

Percy flopped back onto his back, his hands resting on his stomach. "I'm right here when you need me." His eyes closed.

I could totally see where this could go from here. If I were his girlfriend, I would probably- without a doubt- be kissing him right now. It was a more perfect setting, his chest rising and falling with each and every breath, his swim trucks crisp and dry, probably more comfortable than my scratchy bikini. I could kiss him all day, until we had to drive back to Aphrodite's house.

I felt self-conscious suddenly. It was like there was a sudden drop of temperature, and goosebumps rose on my arms and legs. I was probably imagining it, but I could hear little _pitter-patters_ on the windows. Was I going crazy? I remembered to take my ADHD medicine this morning, along with the pills from the hospital. So nothing should be wrong.

Percy's eyes flew open. "It's raining." He said.

"Good," I breathed, "I'm not crazy."

One eyebrow rose. "You're not crazy."

"Well, thanks," I wriggled on the bed, trying to fix my bottoms without making it noticeable. I grabbed up a fluffy throw from beside a pillow and wrapped it around myself. "It's cold."

"It's not cold," He said, "Now you might be crazy."

"You're used to being shirtless," I shrugged, "I have only a bikini on. I left my shirt at the dock."

"Same," He said, folding his hands over his eyes. "Are you ready to leave?"

This was my chance. I could be that girl from my vision, kissing her boyfriend in a boat. My stomach churned again. It was too late; he jumped up from the bed. I could've sworn I saw disappointment on his face.

"I'll go start her up. We can ride for a bit longer and then we'll head back." He turned to walk away.

My hand came out to grab his hand. Spin him around. Kiss him. But he was too fast, and my voice seemed to squeak instead of talk. I sounded like a mouse had been replaced with my voice.

He mounted the stairs, and pretty soon he was gone. I checked my phone. It was about four, and the weather report said it would keep raining until late tonight. I thought about sending a text to my mom, to reply to the "R U OK?" text she sent this morning, but there was no service… figures. AT&T didn't get good service out in the middle of the Mississippi.

Percy was back sooner than I thought he was. "Annabeth," His tone was different, weird.

"Yes?" I looked up from my phone.

"Er, well," He said, "The boat kind of turned off."

"What?" I could feel my eyebrows draw together. "Turn it back on, then."

"You see, the problem is," Percy took a seat beside me again, "Heph didn't _charge _it. So we kind of can't turn it back on."

My phone dropped from my hand. "We're stuck… on the river?"

"Relax," He said quickly, "We'll call my parents."

"Percy," I cleared my throat as he swiped out his phone. "We have no service."

And as I said it, he realized it. He swore and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me go put something over the gas tank. We can't have rain going in it."

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"_I _am going to cover the tank. _You _are going to wait down here."

"Why can't I go up?" I asked.

"Because it's raining, and I don't want you to get wet," Percy said, "The wind is starting to get bad, too."

"Percy," My eyes widened, "I think we knew that the boat wasn't going to start back up."

"Don't be ridiculous," He waved his hand, "We couldn't have known."

"The thermometer thingy wasn't on," I explained, "It should've been on."

"I was distracted," Percy's cheeks were pink. "Look, all we can do now is cover up the tank and maybe hang out down here. Stay here."

I nodded and he climbed the steps again. What if we couldn't call his parents? They wouldn't be able to come get us, they only had one boat. I knew in Cali we had a Coast Guard, but the river wasn't part of the coast. Or was it? I had no clue. We'd be stuck out here.

It wouldn't be that bad, I reassured myself. After the storm, maybe we could get better service. It wouldn't be long. But the Weather Map app said that it was to last all night. And the Jacksons wouldn't be back until later. I didn't mind staying with Percy, but what could there be to do for more than four hours, on a lake, without service, just the two of us?

That was a stupid question. But to be serious, if my stomach didn't stop doing these weird flutters and flitters, I didn't know if I could even have a serious conversation.

Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be _that_ hard. I was overreacting. It's just Percy, after all.

He was back before I knew it, drenched and hair soaking wet. "I covered it," He told me.

Percy opened several cabinets until he found a towel. Pulling it over his shoulders, he joined me, yet again, on the bed.

"It's windy," He told me.

"I could've helped you," I reached up to push my bangs back.

Percy took my hand before I could push them back, doing the job for me. His lips brushed my hand. "I'm not worried about it."

There was that breathing again; the breathing that consumed us, overtook us. I could fall asleep to that breathing; take the taste and smell of it like a drug. Nobody would ever understand how crazy he drove me. This was Percy Jackson, and I was Annabeth Chase. It felt good, almost _right_ to say those names in my mind, side-by-side, like we belonged together.

And before I knew it, his lips were on mine, soft and slick, familiar and crazed. I had my arms around his slicked-down, wet shoulders. My breath shook as I felt his biceps while they flexed to hold me. I was in his lap. His sweet, warm breath spread across my face. His lips were on my neck. His hands held my leg steady. I had it all.

And there were those flitters again as his hand came around to the back of my top, fingers sliding under the strap that held it together. My breath took as I pulled away. As he swallowed, I traced his throat, the golden-tanned skin.

"You're my best friend." I told him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Actually, you're more than that."

Percy fell back on the bed again, me still in his lap. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you think of me," He smiled that killer smile at me. I pressed my hands to his chest, leaned down to kiss his lips.

"You're sweet," I told him, moving to the corner of his lips. "And you're nice."

"Uh-huh," He murmured, "What else?"

"You're hot," I breathed, "So, _so _hot."

He shifted under me, "Yeah?"

"If I was normal," I spread my hand over his chest, "I'd have you as mine. I wouldn't let anybody else even lay their eyes on you."

"What do you mean?" Percy sat up on his elbows. "Annabeth, you _are _normal. You're perfect."

His hand came up to my cheek. I pulled it away and held it. "Nobody's perfect, Percy."

"You're pretty close to it, Annabeth," he chuckled.

"I'm not," I averted my eyes. His other hand was creeping down my back. "I'm far from it."

"What's this?" Percy's question was out of the blue, but I knew what he meant. His hand was brushing my lower back, around my tattoo.

"It's a tattoo," I squirmed, "I got it for this movie."

"What is it?" He asked, trying to look behind me.

"It's kind of just a swirl," I shrugged, "Black ink."

I showed him. "They said I could just use a stick-on, but I wanted one. I was fifteen." I smiled at the memory.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "Nothing hurts when you're doing it against the rules."

"You didn't have your parent's permission?" He laughed.

"Nope," I popped the P, "Mom had no clue. I forged her signature."

"Even stars can be bad," He chuckled, tracing my nose with his finger. I pretended to bite it.

"I guess so," I kissed his lips again. "But only for the right reasons."


	23. Chapter 23

Percy

Chapter 23

Have you ever jumped in your sleep? Jerked or jumped; whatever you want to call it. You're having a great dream, or maybe not even dreaming at all, when all of a sudden you jerk and you're awake. Come on. I can't be crazy. Somebody else has had to experience that movement, right?

Okay, so if you haven't jerked or jumped in your sleep, then you probably think I'm crazy. Just try to go along with it.

That's how I woke up. I jerked, apparently, and my eyes blinked open. My feet were tangled in the sheets. A pillow was over my face.

I sat up. Where was I? I looked around the room, rubbing my eyes. Curtains drawn over shabby little windows, a soft rocking of the floor and pangs of rain hitting the roof… I don't remember falling asleep in the boat.

Memories flooded back to me. Panic overtook me once again. What were we going to do? Everybody was in town and wouldn't be back until much later. And we were stuck out in the river.

I groaned and looked around the room. Where was Annabeth? How did I get under the sheets?

I swung my legs out, and realized with a start that it was freezing. Oh, yeah. _That's _why. It was seriously cold. The air conditioning down here was controlled by the temperature outside, which meant it had to be really cold.

"Annabeth," I called out, "Where are you?"

"Down here," Her voice came from the floor. As confusion swept over me, I bent down to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought that I might be able to get service if I sat closer to the window," Annabeth explained. She had the towel from earlier wrapped around her, and her hair was starting to fall from is curly ponytail and onto her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about this," I told her as I pulled the sheets off the bed and draped them over her shoulders. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes," She said, "I pulled the sheets over you; you looked cold."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Stop saying you're sorry," She said, waving me off, "I have an idea."

I took a seat beside her. She was tapping on her iPhone's screen. "What is it?"

"So I didn't think of this earlier. I can send an email to somebody."

"You're a genius," I smiled down at her, "But what's the catch? Why haven't you done it already?"

She bit her lip, "I was waiting to see if it was a good idea. And then, there's the fact that I have five percent of battery. I had to make sure it was a good enough idea before I wasted the rest."

"You're going to send the email with 3g?" I asked her, "It's perfect. I know Aphrodite has email on her phone; she is very social. Send it to her, tell her that we're stuck and to tell Heph."

Annabeth handed me her phone, and I typed in Aphrodite's email address quickly. I handed it back to her so she could type the emergency email.

Annabeth's fingers flew over the keyboard, sending a message. I tried to read over her shoulder, but my eyes didn't seem fast enough to comprehend.

"There," She breathed, "I'm sending it."

The sound of _swoosh _was made, almost like the sound people make when they make a really great basketball goal. I knew it was the sound of a message being sent from the iPhone, though.

"What do we do now?" Annabeth asked me.

"Now we wait," I told her. A thought entered my mind, and I smirked. "Or we could waste time…"

"That's a good idea," She turned to me.

"Really," I was surprised.

"We can clean up down here while we wait!" She laughed. I groaned and stood up.

"That wasn't my idea of wasting time."

"I know," Mischief glinted in her eyes. She raised her hands out to me, and I pulled her up. Her forehead touched my neck.

She tilted her head to look up at me. "Tell me what your idea was, then."

My breath caught. I felt like something had pulled at my breath. "Uh," was all I could say at the moment.

She smirked herself and pressed her lips to mine.

When I was little, I never understood love. Love was weird to me. Why were guys so crazed over love? Why did they spend every last ounce of their Xbox money on flowers for a girl? Why did they chase somebody that would never give them the time of the day? I would stare at the couples that walked up and down the aisles of stores, hand in hand, and wonder why they did that. Did they want everybody to see that? What if they went home and broke up right after? Wouldn't it just be humiliating for them? Because they had just let the world know that they were happy, but then turn around and throw it away?

I would think that it was just me overthinking things. I tended to do that as a kid; I hadn't learned to work with my ADHD instead of working _against _it.

But now I finally understood. Why everyone was so crazy to have it, to find it. Because when you did find it, it was _awesome_. You don't _care _who sees you hand-in-hand walking down the aisles of stores. You could care less if you lost all your Xbox money just to buy your sick girlfriend flowers. You would do anything to make her smile on a rainy day.

What made me realize this was the way my arm fit almost perfectly around Annabeth's waist. And the way my lips seemed to be the perfect other half of her lips. It seemed like she was meant to be the height she was just so I could lean my head down comfortably to kiss her. And if she wanted to, she could stand on my shoes and be eye-to-eye with me. Her nose curved just the opposite of mine, so I didn't bump her awkwardly as we moved as one in motion of the kiss.

So this was love? If so, realizing that you were in love felt truly amazing. I smiled into the kiss.

"What?" She pulled away, "What's funny?"

I realized I was laughing. "Nothing," I told her, pulling her close again. "It's nothing."

"No," She squirmed, "What is it? Did I do something?"

"No," I laughed again, leaning to kiss her again. She moved so that I only got her cheek.

"Tell me," Annabeth insisted.

"I was just thinking," I told her. "It's not a big deal."

"About what," Her big grey eyes peered up at me, "Tell me. I want to know."

"Would it be too forward if I said I loved you?" I whispered, resting my forehead on hers. She looked up at me through her lashes.

"No," She whispered back, "I'd say it was perfectly okay."

"Well," I chuckled, "Then I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you, too," She told me back.


	24. Chapter 24

Annabeth

Chapter 24

"So you two got stuck…" Thalia's eyebrows were high in suspicion, "…on a boat… by yourselves."

I felt my ears burn red. "It wasn't like that," I said quickly. I knew my cheeks had to be really, really tomato red. "We didn't do anything."

Except, of course, we did do stuff; we kissed a whole lot, so much that I thought my lips were going to fall off. Not that I was complaining. I was the one trying to take control, which I miserably failed at. I pretty much found out this weekend that Percy liked to be in control of _everything_. Nothing goes unnoticed by him.

"What did his parents say when they went to get you from the boat?" Thalia tugged on her sleeves, pulling them down to her knuckles. She wore a pretty green hoodie, her hair bunched up in the hood carelessly. She was too cute.

Heph had borrowed one of his friend's boats to ride out and get us, also re-charging the one we got stranded on. We ate dinner that night, exhausted, and we left the next morning. The Jacksons seemed to like to have Thanksgiving around a TV, watching whatever sports were on. The trip home seemed to be rushed, like the Jacksons were ready to take me home. I tried not to let myself think so pessimistic.

"Nothing," I told Thalia, "But, oh, Thals! Guess what? I totally forgot to tell you!"

I closed my locker and Thalia looked at me with a pointed expression, one eyebrow raised. I could tell she was waiting for me to tell her.

"He told me he loved me," I whispered.

"Do what?!"

"Shhhh," I hushed her, "Be quiet." But I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Ever since he had told me that, I couldn't seem to keep my thoughts- or hands- off him. It was extremely hard enough to watch his face while he talked without jumping him, or attacking his face with my lips. The only thing stopping me was the presence of others and the chance of the paparazzi snapping a random picture, recognizing me.

"Oh, Annabeth," Thalia said in a sing-song voice, "Did you get some?"

I gasped. "No, Thalia!"

She shrugged, "Just wondering."

"I actually didn't even kiss him that much," I said, raising my chin, "So ha." Of course I was lying. But Thalia didn't know that.

"You're such a liar," She snorted, "A rotten liar. Too bad you know how to act, otherwise you'd be screwed."

"Okay, so maybe I kissed him a _little_…" I bit my lip.

"Slut," Thalia giggled at me. I laughed and turned into my third period class.

~oOo~

"You know," Percy said thoughtfully at lunch around his pizza slice, "I think my family really likes you."

I dropped the grade I was about to pop into my mouth and watched it roll across the cafeteria floor. Whoops. "You're serious?"

"Well… yeah," Confusion swept over his face, clouding his beautiful eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Annabeth thinks your parents don't like her," Thalia said loudly, sitting to my right as she shoved a French fry in between her recently-glossed lips. I turned away, not sure if I should be disgusted by the beads of salt on her bottom lip.

"What?" Disbelief was Percy's next expression as his eyes questioned me, "Why would you think that?"

I shot a glare at my freckled friend next to me. She shrugged and leaned over to swipe a pepperoni from Percy's second pizza slice. "It's just; they seemed in a hurry to get me home on Sunday… I thought they might have gotten tired of me."

"Annabeth," Percy sighed, closing his eyes, "No. Dad had to work that night. They absolutely love you. I swear."

"Really, they do?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "They do."

"Are you gonna eat that?" Thalia blurted, pointing to my deli sandwich. I shook my head and she snatched it up, closing her eyes as she bit into it.

Percy watched me as he drank his Gatorade. "Are you ready for Beverly Hills?" He asked, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his thermal undershirt. He had a regular grey t-shirt over it.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I can't wait to show you around."

"Hey!" Thalia shouted, earning a glare from a few others sitting nearby. She lowered her voice automatically. "You guys are going to Beverly Hills together? Where's my invite?"

"Oh," My eyes widened, "I didn't know-"

""It's cool," She interrupted, "I wouldn't wanna go anyways."

"Are you sure?" I asked, but she seemed to get the hint that this was just a Percy-and-Annabeth thing; a couple thing… even if we weren't a real couple.

Percy stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I've got to go to a track meeting. I'll see you later- hey, do you want the rest of this?"

Percy left me with the rest of his Gatorade, which was about a drink left, and Thalia. I knew what was coming. She was so going to chew me out for not telling her about Beverly Hills before.

"So," Thalia said as soon as Percy was a reasonable distance away, dragging out the O. "Beverly Hills."

"I asked him to go with me." I tried to sound casual, though my insides were squirming uncomfortably, "No biggie."

"Annabeth, of course this is a biggie! Don't you know that when a girl and a guy go on vacation together, there's almost always physical-ness involved? And especially if there aren't any supervisors around… which I'm leaning on the thought that your dad isn't going?"

"He's not going," I mumbled.

"Right, this leads us back to the physical-ness…"

"Wait," I felt my eyes widen, "You mean… sex?"

"Come _on_. You can't be _that _stupid. You've been in these kinds of movies. Heck, I'll bet that you've played a part in a dirty scene of two. You know what I'm talking about."

She chewed on her Coke's straw as I felt totally mortified. And especially since she had an extremely loud mouth, her voice tended to carry.

"I'm not ready for… the dirty." I said, shifting in my hard, plastic cafeteria chair. "Thals, I can't do that this weekend- this break, whatever- I'm not ready!"

"Calm down," She commanded, "You've got this. We can, like, prepare you for this…" Thalia trailed off.

I squeezed my eyes closed so hard I thought I could see stars. "I don't know. I did a movie once where the character I played had a pregnant best friend at the age of sixteen. I don't wanna take the chances, you know?"

"What if you're not ready now, but you are when you get there? Then what are you going to do?" She demanded, her freckles standing out against her now-pink cheeks.

I thought about that the rest of the day. All through my classes, I pictured the awful things Thalia had planned to "prepare" me for sex. I knew for sure I wasn't ready, and I wouldn't be for a while. I remembered promising my mom that I'd wait until I was married as a little kid. I remember going through a fifteen year old phase, obsessed with the idea of the "dirty", as all the teens in LA used to call it. Now I'm sort of afraid of it. But that doesn't keep me from thinking about it. The thought made me uncomfortable, but I still imagined Percy… never mind.

Then again, he may not even be thinking about that. Okay, that was a lie. That's usually the number one thing on a guy's mind, right? But, still… what if he's not intending to do anything like that for a while? What if Thalia is just scaring me, and I'm overreacting? What if she's totally wrong, and I wasted a whole day freaking out over nothing?

By the end of seventh period, I was frustrated and tired beyond belief. I left my last class slowly, taking my time to dump all my books into my backpack that I only recently started carrying. I can't believe my old self used to think they were so ugly and utterly horrible. They're really helpful when it comes to carrying all my crap around. I'm kind of glad that I started to ignore fashion… okay, not really. But I did start accepting new things into my wardrobe. Like backpacks and those yarn-knitted hats with the little strings that hung down to my shoulders. Those were popular around here, and who was I to not follow fashion statements?

A lot on my mind, I almost ran into Percy on my way out the door.

"Hey, you," he chuckled, low and deep in that voice of his, "Watch where you're going."

His hands were gripping my elbows, gently. I un-wrapped my arms from around the book I had checked out from the library recently. I still haven't gotten around to starting it, but I felt the need to carry it everywhere with me. Laugh if you like- I was re-reading the Twilight books.

All day I had gotten several weird looks. Some girls laughed, but I don't care. I really liked the books, and I adored the movies. They seemed to be pretty unpopular here… but in LA people loved the movies. There was an occasional person who claimed everything was "still a better love story than Twilight," but other than that, people seemed to respect that everybody had their own opinions about things. And unless you wanted to waste your time arguing about a book when you could be at a photo shoot, or an audition, there were plenty of hotels that hosted book talks for that kind of stuff.

"Sorry," I told Percy, "I was out of it."

"I could tell," He laughed, "Are you going to your locker?"

I nodded, leading the way down the hall to my locker.

"What's on your mind?" Percy asked, running his fingers through his hair. He had changed into gym shorts and a white t-shirt. It looked like he had been working out. His hair was wet… he must have taken a shower. Trying to be casual, I leaned towards him as I pulled my locker door open. Yep. He smelled like soap and fresh shampoo. I tried not to be conspicuous as I inhaled his amazing scent.

"Sniffing me?" He smirked.

"No," I said, feeling myself go stiff.

"It's okay," He said, leaning towards me, "You can sniff me anytime."

I noticed his chin and jaw were kind of scratchy. He didn't shave, either. I tried to hide the smile that I could feel emerging. Somehow Percy seemed ten times sexier with a five-o'clock shadow.

"Seriously, smell me," Percy raised his arm. "Old Spice deodorant; smells great."

"No thanks," I turned away as he put his arm down. We were completely alone in the hallway now.

"And cologne," he pulled the neck of his shirt away from his body, and let it go so that the scent wafted to me. I breathed in. It smelled amazing, as always.

"You know you like it," He whispered.

The smile broke through my barriers. I could feel it; the traitorous smile.

"I knew it," He smirked. He sighed impatiently. "Hey, are you ready yet?"

"Yeah," I closed my locker. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much," He shrugged. Percy pulled out his keys on a long green camo lantern and twirled them around his finger. "Wanna hang out at your place?"

"Actually," I said thoughtfully, "I've never seen your room."

"You haven't?" Percy asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"As long as you're okay with Tyson being home, then yeah, you can come over."

I smiled. Percy's little brother was adorable. Of course I was okay with him being around. And a small part of me was thankful that we wouldn't be alone just yet. I was starting to feel paranoid. Quickly I imagined myself stomping on a huge cardboard box labeled "Panic". My therapist taught me how to do that; most of the time it worked.

"I'll drive you," Percy suggested, pulling my thoughts away from the box of Panic.

"Of course," I said, "You wouldn't have it any other way."

I followed him to the parking lot, watching his backpack bob on his shoulders with every step he took.

"You didn't have practice today?" I asked him.

"I did," He hesitated. "But I'd rather hang out with you… I went to weight-lifting for football during seventh period. I'm kind of tired. We could take it easy this afternoon, watch a movie?"

"Of course," I nodded, "But, Percy, I don't think you should keep skipping practices for me."

"It'll be fine," Percy waved it off, opening the driver's door. I pulled the passenger door opened, ignoring the mud and dust covering the used-to-be glossy black surface of the jeep.

Almost as soon as I was buckled up, he had my hand in his own. "You don't know how good this feels," he said, looking down at our entwined hands.

"Believe me," I said, looking into his eyes sincerely. "I know."

**Sorry for the delay **

**R&R?**


	25. Chapter 25

Percy

Chapter 25

I was rushing towards the gates at the airport, swearing under my breath as I tried to keep a hand on my duffel bag that bounced against my hip. I tried to yank a jacket on my arms as I rushed and call Annabeth at the same time. She picked up on the third ring.

"Where are you?" Annabeth's voice was demanding, "The jet leaves in, like, two minutes."

"I'm coming," I promised, swearing again as my hang got stuck in the sleeve, "if you could stall a minute or two, that'd be great…"

"Just hurry, Percy," She said before disconnecting. I handed my ID to the man who was supposedly looking out for me to let me on the jet. Annabeth's jet, that is. I had no clue she had her own jet. Well- actually, I knew, but it didn't register in my mind that we'd be taking her jet to Beverly Hills.

The man finally gave me the OK to go ahead, and I took off jogging again. The attendant who lifted the ramp into the gate was just getting off board to do her job when I fled up it, thanking her for waiting. Shock registered her face, and I hoped she didn't call for a bodyguard or something. Did Annabeth even have bodyguards?

"You made it!" Annabeth jumped up from her place in a seat next to the window in the back of the plane. I had a feeling she sat there a lot; she had a TV in the back of the seat in front of her, and what looked like a built-in wall plug-in outlet. She had a pillow behind her head and earphones wound around her phone.

"Yeah," I breathed heavily from my run, "I did. Thanks for not leaving me."

Annabeth's mom, Athena, sat closer to the door, near me. She had scowled when I ran in, and it seemed to be permanently etched in her features now. She called to the attendant and pilot to "get a move on it."

"Is she staying with us?" I asked, stashing my duffel in the compartment above Annabeth's head. She wore grey sweats, rolled up to her knees and navy flats. She looked incredibly cute in the matching hoodie I knew she stole from my closet. She smiled at me, biting her lip like she couldn't keep in a giggle.

"No," Annabeth said, patting the seat next to her, "She's only here because she insisted on eating some form of Thanksgiving dinner with me. We ate vendor-machine sandwiches and drank grape soda."

I wrinkled my nose, "That was your dinner?"

"Yeah," She laughed, but patted a bag on the floor by our feet. She whispered, "I brought snacks."

I threw my head back, laughing, "My mom made cookies before I left and forced me to pack a baggie of them. You can have those, too."

She pretended to fist pump and mouthed _score_. I laughed again, and she leaned against me, her body shaking delicately with her giggles. I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek, silently thanking whoever built this plane for the extra-tall seats that concealed us.

After a while, Athena seemed to realize this was a problem, and moved a few seats back in range of us, most likely to spy on us. I resumed a casual position, pulling the arm rest between us down and resting my arms. Stubbornly, Annabeth entwined our hands. I knew she wouldn't care if her mom saw it. She probably _couldn't _see that far into our row, but still.

"Want to listen to my Pandora?" She asked, holding one end of her earphones out to me. They were bright, neon orange and she had dipped part of it in what looked like paint.

"Sure," I took the left earphone and plugged it into my ear. She had it already playing. "What is this?"

Annabeth clicked her iPhone screen on, flashing a picture of the song's title.

"I didn't know you liked Coldplay," I said in approval. "Viva La Vida is my favorite."

"Of course," She said, "It's the song that made them famous in America. They were always compared to Radiohead."

"Still are," I pointed out. She squeezed her hand in mine, and I went back to listening to the music.

~oOo~

When I woke up, it was completely dark outside. The lights lined down the aisle of the jet were glowing a dull blue-white color, and there weren't hardly any lights on other than Athena's cell phone light, shining bright as a flashlight a few seats up. Was it just me, or had she moved closer to us?

My arm had fallen asleep, and I wondered how it had fallen between Annabeth and me. I looked around to realize somebody- probably Annabeth- had pulled the arm rest up. She was laying her head in my lap, her hair splayed around me. Her knees were tucked into the seat's crease between the back and the actual cushion. Her arms were tangled up, but in a comfortable fashion, in a blanket that she had probably gotten from the bag on the floor. My neck hurt from the odd angle I had slept in, but I moved it around a couple of times until it eased up.

Something didn't feel right about the way the jet was moving; it wasn't going straight, rather _down_. I wondered if we were landing. I slicked Annabeth's phone on and went to the Maps app. It showed we were in LA, but not Beverly Hills.

Feeling me move, Annabeth started to wake up herself. She slowly rose from my lap, yawning, "Its dark," She said, looking out the window.

"We're heading down," I showed her the phone. "Should I be worried?"

She analyzed the phone's screen a while before answering, lying her head back down. "Nah; we're dropping Mom off near her house before we head to Luke's place."

Luke's place… I hated the sound of that. The way she said it so casually and nonchalantly, like she'd been there millions of times. Of course, she probably had, but I liked to think she'd always despised him. But I knew she hadn't, that she'd actually been in love with him once before, and she'd actually admired him. The only thing keeping me from getting angry over the thought was the fact that she was in _my _arms right now, and would never be in his again; ever, as long as I was living, breathing and able.

"She's got her own house?" I asked, my brows coming together, "Or do you mean y'all's place?"

Her finger traced my lips as she giggled. "I love you."

"Are you laughing at my accent?" I scowled.

"I still love you." She nodded, "And your accent."

I bent down to brush my lips across hers, but was stopped when the lights suddenly flicked on. My eyes felt like they were burning, and I rubbed them to try and speed up the process of adjusting to the light. Annabeth sat up again; patting the braid her hair was tightly weaved into. I guessed she was trying to pat down any stray hairs that had loosened in her sleep.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes," Athena called back to us, standing up to get our attention. "Buckle up, and turn your phones on Airplane Mode, if you would." She relayed the message from the pilot before sitting back down.

"We'll probably make it in Beverly Hills by midnight," Annabeth sighed, looking at her phone. "Not counting the time it'll take to actually get to the house."

I kissed her forehead, "It's cool. We'll have an awesome time."

"I hope you like it," She said seriously. I grabbed her hand, squeezing gently.

"You can't seem to keep your hands off me, can you?" Annabeth laughed. I scoffed, but it was true. I'd never get enough of Annabeth, and just holding her close barely helped contain the need to touch her.

"Is there a problem with that?"

A sly smile sneaked onto her lips. "I don't have a problem- but my mother and my bodyguard back there probably do."

For the first time, I noticed a guy sitting at the back of the room, dressed in black, an earpiece dangling from his ear in the most stereotypical bodyguard fashion. He even wore the dark, shiny aviators that seemed to wrap around his face.

"You never told me about your bodyguard," I muttered, fastening my seatbelt and sitting up straight in my seat.

"Does it matter?" Annabeth's eyebrows drew together, "I mean, this one isn't permanent; Rob's only around for the flight."

"Permanent?" I questioned.

"We get new bodyguards every year," She explained, "I only have two. Well- one, now; back when I lived in LA, I had to have them. Who knows what crazy, stalker fans you've got out there?"

I nodded weakly. "I'm guessing Rob will be with us in Beverly Hills?"

She laughed, "Yeah, but you'll never notice he's there. Trust me."

Fifteen minutes later, we had landed and Athena was getting off board. Annabeth promised to call right when we got in, and also promised two texts a day. She was off before we knew it.

"We could've drove to his house from here," Annabeth said as the ramp rose outside the door and Rob moved to the front of the jet, taking what looked like two magazines with him. "But I said we should take the jet all the way, that way we wouldn't have to delay our trip home."

Now that nobody was behind us to watch over us, and Athena wasn't in the jet to spy, I took my chance and kissed Annabeth fully on the lips as the jet started moving. I didn't break away until we were actually in the air.

But Annabeth wasn't having just that. She curled her hands into the collar of my shirt, pulling me down on her, her back pressed against the seat and the window behind her. I knew we probably looked ridiculous, and I seriously hoped nobody turned around to see it.

"Kiss me again," She instructed, "Just like you did."

I felt a smile surface, and I closed the space between us, fulfilling her request.

~oOo~

Annabeth passed me her duffel and I put it in the back of the small, silver Malibu that was our ride to Luke's place. Rob was our driver, and all we had to do was load our stuff in, and soon enough we'd be there.

I opened the door for Annabeth, and crawled in, making room for me so I wouldn't have to go to the other side of the car, in the way of traffic.

So far I've spotted several Beverly Hill stereotypes. I saw a girl with what looked like several Botox procedures had been done on her face, and had implants that would make Dolly Parton jealous. She wore super-tight black glitter pants and a hot pink crop-top that showed off a belly that really shouldn't have been exposed. She even had the bleached-blonde look going on… too bad it didn't work for her.

Annabeth didn't even gawk like I couldn't help myself from doing. She was _used _to these people. She grew up learning their ways, and I thanked God over and over that she hadn't decided on any surgical changes to her body.

I couldn't help but ask her about some of the whacked-up people that walked the palm-street lined streets, though. "Do people always dress like that?" I gestured to a guy wearing swim trunks and a cutoff shirt.

"Pretty much," She nodded, "Yes."

"I'm just glad you don't." I nuzzled her neck before pausing. "…right?"

She laughed, the noise tingling inside of me. I loved her laugh. "I lived on Long Beach. It's not too far from here; forty-five minutes at the most, thirty at the least. Of course, that's with me driving…"

Of course she'd know how long it took to get to Beverly Hills from her old town. She'd probably been to Luke's house on every available hour or day she had to spend time with him. I felt my fists clench. That was in the past. I had to keep reminding myself. I had a past, too, and she probably didn't like to think about it, either. I made mind to talk to her about it, for my anger's sake.

As we pulled into what must have been Luke's driveway, I felt my jaw threaten to drop. Palm trees were scattered around the yard, the ocean was visible behind the house, and three dogs ran around, barking at the car as it slowed to a stop in front of the garage, behind a yellow sports car. He must have replaced the old one. The house was enormous, with huge windows that seemed to act as walls. Every once in a while an actual piece of the house showed. It was made from a very worn-looking, pale brown wood. The house had a wraparound deck with two side-by-side wooden armchairs out front, and what looked like a bench on the side. It was obviously a bachelor's pad choice.

As much as I hated it, I loved the place already.

**I just cried after reading the last book to the Hush, Hush series... just thought you should know. Go read those books. Like, put this fanfiction story away and read them. Now.**

**R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

Annabeth

Chapter 26

"Eh, Coop! Sam, Levy!" Luke called from the second story balcony where he leaned on the rail, a cigarette in hand, wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark Levi's that hung off his hips. He wore black socks, and I knew they were Underarmour; the only kind he bought. He whistled to the dogs again.

Levy was- or used to be- the dog we called our "baby". I had bought her for him about a year ago, and we had spoiled her. Months later we decided on another dog, which had turned out to be Cooper. Before I ever warmed up to the idea of another "baby", I had moved to Mississippi.

Levy jumped at my feet when I opened the Malibu's door, and I couldn't help but scratch her behind her golden ear. All three of the dogs were purebred golden retrievers, and by the looks of it, Cooper had matured quickly. He was as big as Levy, and his body shook as his thick tail wagged back and forth. Drool leaked from Sam's open mouth, and Levy licked my hand with her big pink tongue. I had forgotten all about her, and I felt horrible for it.

"Hey, baby," I cooed, petting every part of her I could reach as Percy grabbed our duffels from the back of the car. Luke was coming out of the garage door before I knew it, clicking Sam and Cooper onto blue and red leashes.

He whistled to Levy, but I protested by stepping in front of her. "What are you doing?"

He closed his eyes, as if counting to ten, and re-opened them. Calmly, he replied, "I'm putting my dogs to bed."

"Alright, put _your _dogs to bed. I'll handle Levy."

Luke's eyes turned cold. "Levy is my dog, Annabeth." He said evenly, not daring to let his voice waver.

"Oh really," My eyebrows shot up. I knew it was a bad idea to fight with him on the first night I was here- no, the first five _minutes_. This wasn't going to be pretty. I wasn't backing down, though. Technically she _was _mine.

Percy coughed, moving in next to me. He handed me my duffel bag. "Which rooms should we take?" He asked Luke coolly, his own voice steady.

"First room at the top of the stairs is mine. Two doors down is your room. Annabeth knows where hers is." Luke answered.

Luke led the way in the house, dropping the subject of Levy behind us. She walked by me, still trying to lick my hand. As we entered the house, Luke closed the garage and turned off lights as we left rooms. I knew Rob would take residence at the motel a few blocks over.

"Kitchen is in there," He motioned to a room off the main hallway, "Bathrooms are adjoined to your bedrooms, and the den is open at any hour that I'm awake."

We only stopped to let Luke deposit the dogs in separate kennels in what he called the "dog room". It was normally a maid's station, but he had the floors torn up and re-done with marble stone, and added the kennels and hooks on the walls for leashes. He had food bowls and drawers for the dog treats, kibble and toys lined around the room. Levy's kennel had a green blanket at the bottom of it. My mind recognized it as the duvet I used to keep on the spare bedroom's bed for myself. He had probably gotten new stuff since I had left. I didn't blame him; I'd probably ditch all the memories I had of a brake-up, too, if I could. Except that I had nothing to remember him by in Mississippi.

Percy nodded, remembering everything. "I'll be leaving the house at eleven, if you're not up before then, the cook will be here for your assistance for any food needs."

"Thanks," Percy said. I had to give him credit. He was trying to be nice. I realized I should probably be trying, too, because I'd be spending the rest of the week with him.

"I'm sorry, Luke," I spoke up as he mounted the stairs. He froze but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry about how I acted about Levy."

Luke nodded curtly and climbed the rest of the way up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Well," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, "I'll see you in the morning. We can hit up an IHOP if you'd like."

He smiled, reaching an arm out to hug me close. "Goodnight," Percy said, and kissed my forehead quickly.

I climbed the stairs after him, turning off lights behind us.

I opened the door to my room, expecting the usual green-themed guestroom. But to my surprise, it was no longer a guestroom. The queen-sized bed had been trades for a couch, the walls had been painted from sea-green to maroon, and a flat screen sat in the middle of the floor facing the couch. A round coffee table was placed in between. My mouth opened in shock. He had re-arranged and re-furnished my room.

Technically it was a guest room, but we had always called it my bedroom. I wondered what Percy would open his door to. I seriously hoped it would be a nice bed and cozy comforter, like it used to be.

Only Luke would do this. I knew he had three guest rooms- two, now- but I really didn't want to take the one on the other side of his door. It was closer to him than Percy, and I wouldn't feel safe, much less comfortable that way.

I sighed and dropped my duffel in front of the couch. Only when I had washed my face and snagged a blanket from the closet did I realize I had tears in my eyes. My eyes burned as I closed them, making the tears overflow.

How could anybody do this? He could have at least given me a heads up.

I fell asleep to the eerie sound of absolutely nothing.

~oOo~

I woke up to the soft tapping on my door. I stood up and stretched. The couch wasn't absolutely _horrible_. Luke was known to buy the best of the best, always, and he had done so with the couch. It may look leathery and uncomfortable, but I sank into the cushions and couldn't even remember my dream I slept so good.

Okay, so maybe I've slept better, but really. It wasn't that bad.

I changed into a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt, pulled on my boots and made my way downstairs. It had been Levy tapping on my door, probably with her tail, and she had been overjoyed to see me open the door. I silently wondered why she was inside; the dogs were usually kept outside at all hours of the day, unless Luke was home. Maybe he had left them inside since Percy and I were here.

I realized halfway down the stairs that I hadn't brushed my hair. It probably looked like a nest of rats were living in it. I started back up when I saw Percy coming down behind me.

"Rise and shine," He grinned. He wore jeans and a green zip-up jacket.

"I'm rising and shining," I laughed, forgetting about my hair. It was too late to worry about him seeing it now, anyway. I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Is Luke still here?"

"He hasn't left yet," Percy murmured back. "He's in the kitchen."

We walked in the kitchen and I took a seat at the counter on one of the bar chairs. The kitchen was made of navy tiles and white walls; the counters were marble white and the fridge had a wooden door that matched the dark cabinets. It was all very masculine, and familiar. The chef that must have arrived earlier this morning flipped pancakes on the stove. I knew him as George, but he had a very complicated real Spanish name.

"Hola, senorita Annabeth," George grinned at me when he turned around. He slid a plate in front of me, but I didn't touch it. I wouldn't tell him that we were heading to an IHOP soon.

"Hey, George," I smiled sweetly.

Luke walked in just then, twisting a watch around his wrist. He wore grey jeans that, like the ones from last night, hung off his hips in a male-model fashion, and a black button-down. The sleeves were rolled up. I spotted a chain around his neck and I wondered what kind of necklace he was wearing these days. Certainly not the one I had given him last summer. If I had any bets, it would be in his room on his dresser or in that box on his nightstand; if he hadn't already sold it.

"Sleep well?" He asked us. It was an innocent question, but his eyes cut to mine in what could be interpreted as a snarky smirk.

"I slept great," Percy said while taking the glass of milk George handed him. "I like the pillows. They're like plush."

"Glad you like it," Luke shifted his eyes to Percy. He turned back to me. "And you?"

I glared at him. "Great. I was very comfortable."

Luke didn't seem satisfied with my answer, but he dropped it. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to be out until late tonight. I have rehearsals, lunch with a friend, auditions for _the Hunger Games_, and then a party at nine. So lock up if I'm not home by midnight."

He left his keys on the counter and turned to face us. "Er, this might be awkward for you two," he coughed, "but no sex. I mean it. I _will_ find out, and you _will_ be sorry."

My eyes widened, and without looking I knew Percy's were the same. "We're not-"

"Sure," Percy flashed a killer grin. "No problem. I'll… _hold back_."

It dawned on me that Percy was throwing this in his face. And it was obviously working, because Luke turned pale and coughed again, turning away from us.

"As long as we're clear," He muttered.

"Crystal," I chimed.

Pretty soon George and Luke were both gone. George only came around at mealtimes, and apparently Luke had a busy schedule.

"I can't believe he went that far," I busted out when we were officially home alone. "He's a low-living son of a-"

"Annabeth," Percy laughed, "It is okay. Really, it was funny."

I huffed out my breath. "I didn't think it was."

Percy came closer and pulled me into a hug. "He was trying to set you off. And we turned it around on him."

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "If you hadn't said anything, I'd probably be shrieking in his face."

"I know," His tone was amused, "That's why I said something."

He leaned me back until I was pushed against the counter. His hands grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up.

"I felt bad about not eating George's pancakes," I said, side-looking the plate of syrup-drenched flapjacks.

"I did for a second, too," Percy nodded, "but then I thought of being alone with you outside of Luke's house."

I sighed, "You know we can't act like a couple outside of this house, right?" I pointed out. "We're in LA. The press is even nosier here. I think the safest places are in this house, on the beach out back, because it's a private strip, and _maybe _in our car. Of course, the paparazzi could always snap a picture outside of it-"

Percy cut me off by closing the distance between us, kissing me to shut me up. I threw my arms around his neck as the kiss went deeper and his hands rested on the outsides of my thighs. He pulled away, leaving me speechless.

"What was I saying?" I asked while feeling like my head was spinning. I felt dizzy and wanted to kiss him again.

Percy laughed and grabbed my hand. "I'm going to do something with this troll hair and I'll meet you in here." I told him.

"Glad you said it," He kissed my cheek.

I gasped, "You agreed to me having troll hair!"

"I was kidding, love," Percy chuckled.

I felt warm and fuzzy as I fixed my hair quickly. I liked how he called me "love" just then. I realized how goofy my smile was as I was doing my hair and wiped it away as quickly as it came.

**I like cats. K, bye.**

**R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

Percy

Chapter 27

I looked over the top of my IHOP menu at Annabeth. She was chewing on the inside of her cheek, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger as she looked over the menu. All of a sudden she looked up, catching me watching her. Quickly I looked down.

Annabeth tapped me under the table with the toe of her boot. She had changed before meeting me downstairs. I understood it was for the publicity she'd be getting while in LA for the week. She wore boots with wedge heels, some brown dress-type outfit, and her hair was flat-ironed. I wished she hadn't messed with her hair, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"What are you having?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking about the happy plate," She smiled.

"You're kidding." I said. "I was thinking the same thing."

Annabeth laughed, her head tipping back as her voice rang out. Nobody turned to stare at her. "The kiddie plate," Her voice lowered to a giggle, "With the chocolate chips and whipped cream?"

I nodded, "I'm being very serious."

"This is why I love you," She whispered. I winked and put my menu away, sipping my water. She stirred her chocolate milk with a straw.

"You're ready to order?" A guy's voice said above us. I looked up as Annabeth told him what she wanted.

"Wait- you're Annabeth Chase," He grinned. "Welcome back to California! Are you here to stay?"

"No," She shook her head but was still smiling. "What's your name?" Her brow wrinkled as she asked. It sounded like genuine wonder.

"Ben," He said, tapping his name tag. Ben was tall with curly brown hair and freckles. "Ben Dover."

Annabeth's eyes widened. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, then _bend over _and I'll kick your scrawny-"

"Excuse my bodyguard," Annabeth said loudly, interrupting me. Anger flashed over me. He was assaulting her in the form of flirt. "We'll have two happy plates, please."

As soon as Ben was out of range, she glared at me. "Honestly, Percy." She scowled.

"He was making fun of you," I growled.

"Not everybody adores me, Percy," She sighed. "All you can do is be nice back to them."

"I don't see how you do it." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back in my seat.

"I've had practice," A smile curled around her lips. "You'll get used to it."

I stiffened. So she planned on keeping me around, then; but apparently as a _bodyguard_. I grit my teeth. She'd never get to actually tell people "Excuse my boyfriend!" No, it would always be something made up.

When Ben brought our food, he opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it when seeing my glare. He rushed off.

I didn't feel as hungry now, but I ate, knowing my hunger would sure enough kick in later, when I least wanted it.

Annabeth winked at me as she took a bite of her pancake from her fork.

~oOo~

Thirty minutes later, we were back at Luke's house and sitting on his couch, Annabeth snuggled in my side, my arm around her. I didn't want to be holed up in his house all day, but I _did _want to be with Annabeth like this for a little while.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Depends; what are our options?" I asked her, playing with her fingers.

"We could go to the beach," Annabeth said, squirming, "We could go shopping," I made a face at that as she moved onto my lap. "Or we could hang out here…"

She was straddling me, her legs on either side of me. She had stripped out of the boots, and now wore mismatched socks and skinny jeans. I ran my hands up the outsides of her legs, stopping at her hips.

"What could we do here?" I murmured, tucking her bangs back. I leaned forward and kissed her temple. Then, I kissed a spot behind her ear, trailing down until I stopped at the crook of her neck.

"W-we should get out of the house," She stuttered. I bent her over until she was laying on her back, looking up at me.

"I agree," I nodded my head, lowering my lips to her mouth. When I pulled away, I said, "But I've got to do this first…"

She wrapped her arms around me again, kissing me deeply. My hands slowly passed over random parts of her body; her knee, her thigh. I rested my hand on the small of her back, holding her closer to me. One hand was up the back of her shirt, the other holding myself up so I wouldn't put all my weight on her.

Soon Annabeth had her hands in my shirt, too. I shucked it off, pressing closer to her. I felt her hands glide down my stomach and chest, and felt her shudder under my touch.

Annabeth broke apart for air, and when she did, her eyes were clouded with something unrecognizable. Desire, maybe?

"I'm… uh…" She swallowed air, "I'm not ready, Percy…"

Surprised, I pulled away and sat up. "Annabeth…" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Please don't be mad," She started, her cheeks turning pink, "I just don't want to complicate our relationship. It's already crazy as it is-"

I leaned over and kissed her cheeks, slowly. Then, I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. I realized she was crying. "I _want _to, really, I do. I want you _bad_. I'm just not ready, and that would really mess things up, and Thalia said that when you go on vacation with a guy then that means you have to have sex-"

"Annabeth," I shook my head, putting my finger under her chin. I tilted her head up and used my thumb to wipe away her tears. "It's okay. I wasn't expecting to… do anything today."

"Y-you weren't?" She asked, wiping the wetness from her face. I hugged her tight.

"No," I told her. "I wasn't planning anything soon, either. I mean, it's your call, you know that, right? You own every right to… that."

"I do?"

"You do," I told her, pulling away from Annabeth to look her in the face. "And I need you to tell me when I'm going too far, okay?"

"Absolutely," She breathed, "I just… I don't know. It scared me; I thought you wanted to do it today and…"

"Do I really scare you that bad?" I asked in a low voice.

"What? No!" Annabeth shook her head quickly, "I just… I've been stressed over this."

"Don't get stressed out," I chuckled, "When you're ready…" I trailed off.

"Let's go out back," She breathed, and I thought I caught a whiff of relief.

"Let me get my trunks," I smiled.

Really, I wasn't aiming for that. The thought had crossed my mind before- but when had it not crossed a guy's mind? But in all truths, I never wanted to do that _here_, and especially if she didn't want to… I had meant it when I said it was her call. She completely owned the rights to that, like every woman in a relationship should. I wasn't going to push her into anything, and I wanted her to know that.

~oOo~

Luke came home earlier than he said. He was home at nine, and looked awful.

"What happened to you?" I asked while my legs dangled from the bar stool. I chewed on one of George's cookies. We had had spaghetti for dinner, and George had left with a friendly "Buenos noches."

"Didn't get the part," He snapped, grabbing a milk carton from the fridge. Annabeth had fallen asleep on the couch in the den, Levy curled up at her feet.

"What did you audition for, again?" I asked.

"_The Hunger Games_," Luke snarled.

"Uh," I said having no idea what else to say next. "I'm sorry?"

"They cut me almost immediately." He rolled his eyes. "Who better to play the part than me? I have so much experience-"

"Wait. So you weren't supposed to know if you made it today."

"You're originally supposed to know by Sunday," He rolled his eyes again, annoyed, "But I'm high up in the acting industry. They told me today."

"Well, then," I coughed into my hand, "Uh, try again?"

He just looked at me.

"I'm going to turn in early," I slid off the seat, "Annabeth fell asleep on your couch. I'll have to take her upstairs."

Something clouded Luke's eyes. "Percy?"

"Yeah," I turned around, surprised by the way he was acting.

"Can we call a truce?" He looked weak standing there, in his own kitchen. "I'm really tired of all this. I'm trying to move on from her… it's hard. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I tried revenge… it's not as great as I thought."

"Revenge," I repeated in question.

"Yes," He closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "I still don't like you… and I don't like how she chose you. But I also don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and my head is shaved, you get me?"

All I could do was laugh. "You think I'd stoop that low?"

"Well, I don't know," He sighed, "Can you just agree to a truce; in Annabeth's best interest, at least?"

"Yeah," I held my hand out for him to shake.

Luke looked like he might ignore my outstretched hand, but finally he took it, giving it a firm pump. "Give her your bedroom, would you? There's another guest room closer to mine. I don't think she'd want it."

"What's wrong with hers?" I asked.

"I was…" He hesitated, "Revenge."

I nodded slowly, "What did you do to her room?"

"I had her old room made into a game room. I wanted it clear that she wasn't welcome anymore," Luke shrugged, "Not that it matters. It seems like she wants to be here about as much as I want her here."

"I'll switch with her," I nodded. "And Luke,"

"Yeah, Percy,"

"Thanks… for the truce."

Luke just nodded curtly, and shortly after he left the kitchen, I heard him on the stairs.

**If you're reading this, Jacob, you're a loser ;)**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! **

**Forg3t3v3rythingandrun**

**(forg3t. .run)**

**R&R?**


	28. Chapter 28

Annabeth

Chapter 28

A soft breeze picked up as I closed my eyes, soaking it all in. Music drifted from Luke's neighbors down the beach, and I was glad I was experiencing this again. You didn't get the feel of sand beneath your legs, music and a cool breeze on the beach in Mississippi. The sun blazed down on us, heating our bodies to a comfortable state.

Percy seemed to be enjoying himself, too. He leaned back, resting on his elbows, eyes closed. The breeze had pushed his mess of black hair back, and he looked like he could be a swimsuit model.

I crawled over to sit between his legs, laying back to rest my head on his stomach. I watched him as one eye peeked open, looking down at me. A smile spread across his face. I thought he looked super cute with the Ray Ban Aviators perched on his nose.

"You look like a beach boy," I told him, playing with his fingers.

He scoffed, "A redneck beach boy."

"We need to talk," I blurted out. It was random, even for me.

One eyebrow rose. "About?"

"I, um," I pulled at a strand of hair, "I was thinking about what you said earlier, you know."

Both eyebrows rose as he sat up, wrapping his arms around my sides. "What?"

"You know… about how you said I could call the shots?"

He nodded, probably wondering where this was going. I took a deep breath.

"I want to try some stuff… but not all of it…" I trailed off. "I don't mean now, of course. I mean, like, you know… next time we hook up?" I didn't know how to say it without sounding completely stupid and slutty.

His gaze was fixed on the sand, his arms frozen around me. I wished I had taken his sunglasses off so I could see his face as he registered this.

Finally he spoke. "Like what, Annabeth? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off. "Wherever it leads us to, I guess."

He kind of chuckled before removing his sunglasses. "I need to know boundaries. Or, better yet, you could just tell me when to stop."

I nodded, "I will."

"I appreciate it," Percy said, smiling down at me. "I don't want you to feel… pressured, or, er-"

"I promise," I placed a hand on his arm. "I won't feel pressured. I just don't want to complicate things, you know?"

"I don't want you to stress over this." He said, pushing my bangs back from my face. I was glad I had settled on keeping my hair in a ponytail and not pinning up my bangs. I liked it when he pushed back my bangs.

"I won't." I told him. I sighed, a question on the tip of my tongue. "Percy?"

"Yeah," he asked, tilting his head so he could see my face. I turned around so I was facing him.

"Are you a virgin?"

He seemed taken back, but he caught himself. "I'm not."

I nodded slowly. "Was she Calypso?"

Percy nodded. "It wasn't her first time."

"She was pregnant with the baby?" I asked him, "It was after she cheated on you?"

He flinched, but regained his composure. "Yeah; it was… safer."

I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. "Was it worth it?" I didn't want to hear the details of his experience with sex unprotected, since she was pregnant and there was no risk. But I did want to know if losing his virginity was worth it. Did he enjoy it? Did he… like it?

He watched me, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Do you want me to answer that?"

I shook my head, leaning into his chest. "No."

That was a stupid question to ask in the first place. What boy didn't enjoy sex? And besides, it probably wasn't any of my business… except that I felt like anything to do with Percy was my business. I didn't press on, because the truth was, I really didn't want to know details. I winced at the image in my mind of Percy on top of Calypso.

He chuckled, tightening me into a hug. "And you?"

"What about me?" I asked, looking up at him. "Are you asking if I'm a virgin?"

"Yeah," He traced the curve of my nose. "Are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm not."

He froze, his hand stopping mid-trace. "You're not." It wasn't really a question, like he was repeating my answer. Percy didn't seem too happy; he almost seemed angry. I bet he was picturing an image like the one I had in mind for him and another girl.

"It was Luke." It was only fair to tell him exactly who it was, even if he had a pretty good guess. He had told me about Calypso, and I could only be fair by telling him about Luke.

I felt his fist tighten.

"Percy, I didn't make it a big deal when you told me it was Calypso," I rushed, "You can't get mad. It was… it was before you."

Percy nodded slowly, relaxing. "I just can't think of you with him like that."

I didn't even like to think of it myself. But, at the time I thought I was in love with him. I had to keep reminding myself that he didn't force me into anything; he wasn't the bad guy. Or, at least, he hadn't been the bad guy at the time. Luke was the typical ex-boyfriend; always in your memories, even if you didn't want him to be.

"I just wanted you to know," I told him. "And, if you want to know… it wasn't worth it."

"It wasn't?" He questioned with his tone in surprise. Percy seemed amused as I explained.

"I don't think so," I shook my head. "I don't regret it, but I still think it wasn't worth it. I could've waited, is what I'm saying."

He kissed my forehead. "That makes it easier," Percy admitted. "At least we're being casual about this, right?"

I smiled. "Tell me your happiest moment."

"Really," He laughed, "You want to know?"

I nodded earnestly. "I do."

"I was really happy when you told me you loved me," A smile curled onto his lips. "That sounds so cheesy. But it's the truth. I didn't think I'd be able to stop myself from bouncing around in excitement."

I busted into giggles, wrapping my arms around him. "My happiest moment was the same. I was so happy I had somebody that felt the same way about me. And that person was you… the best day ever."

"And what was your scariest moment?" Percy asked me, smoothing back my hair from my forehead.

"When I woke up in the hospital," I said. Of course that was scary; I still had nightmares about waking up in a hospital with cuts and bruises.

"Besides that," He urged me on.

A memory sparked in my mind. "One time I thought I was pregnant."

"You did?" Percy asked. "What happened?"

"It was the first time we had done anything," I said, "And I got the flu the next day, so I forgot to take the pill. So when I started getting cramps and I thought my period was late, I freaked out."

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"I went to my mom. I told her I was pregnant. After getting yelled at for hours on end, she took me to the women's clinic to make sure. We bought tests and everything before going, of course. But they all gave misread information."

"How did Luke react?"

"He was freaked," I laughed at the memory of the panicking Luke. "He thought the press would be all over it."

"So you went to the clinic?"

"I was so scared," I shook my head, "the thought of a little baby inside me… it was terrifying."

"But there wasn't a baby," he said, slipping his hand into mine.

"Nope," I answered. "There wasn't. My period was delayed because I was sick, apparently. The results came in, and I left with a bag of sample condoms."

"Really," Percy laughed, "They gave you a bag of condoms?"

I giggled, nodding. "I was mortified. Mom had to pay off a few people to keep their mouths shut, but the hospital wasn't supposed to talk, anyways. It's illegal to give out medical records, or something."

"What did you think?" He asked, "About the baby?"

"Well, at the time I thought Luke and I were really in love. But I knew without a doubt he wouldn't stay for a baby. Luke's always putting money and a career before anything. I thought I'd have to raise a baby by myself."

"That's awful," Percy shook his head. "When Calypso told me… about cheating on me, I was furious. I didn't want anything to do with her. But she called up about a week later; said she was pregnant."

"Why'd you go back to her?"

"Because she was pregnant," He said, in a "_Wasn't that obvious"_ tone. "No kid should grow up without a dad."

I stiffened, thinking about my own dad. I had gone six years without him.

"I'm sorry your parents divorced." He said, realizing what he said.

"I'm not," I shook my head. "If they hadn't been divorced, I wouldn't be with you like this right now."

"You think so?" Percy asked. "You don't think we'd be together if you'd never left Mississippi?"

I shook my head. "I think you'd be with Calypso, or maybe Rachel Dare. I think I'd be trying to get famous."

"You really liked acting, didn't you?" He asked.

"I did," I nodded. "It was fun. The premiers… those were the best." I let the swirl of memories overtake me; my first premiere, my first date, and even my first speech at the premiere.

"How," Percy asked, "what was so good about them?"

"You spend weeks looking for your premiere dress," I smiled at the memory, "and you get a date, and then you get to wave at your fans, take pictures with them… it's just awesome."

He smiled down at me before pushing his sunglasses back on his face. "You're awesome."

I smiled back at him. "I'm being serious, Percy. It's… breathtaking. It's just… all those fans, screaming your name. You feel… _powerful_. It's an amazing feeling."

"I bet," He whistled. "It sounds cool."

I sighed. He'd never understand.

I stood up, brushing sand off my legs. He looked up at me questioningly.

"I'm going in," I said before turning for the water. Pretty soon I could hear him standing up and shaking off the sand off himself. I turned around to see him pulling his t-shirt over his head, tossing his sunglasses on top of it before running after me. I started to hurry away, but he caught me, swinging me over his shoulder.

I giggled, kicking my feet in the air. "Percy!"

He laughed before throwing me in the waves of the beach. I came up sputtering, feeling the water all around me.

"Your bathing suit is cute," Percy said, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of my white bottoms.

"Yours is, too," I laughed as he pulled me to him, crushing his lips on mine. His green and white swim trunks looked like they could match with my plain white bikini set.

I let him lift me up, the waves crashing around us. His strong arms could hold me easily, like I was a stuffed animal. I smiled into the kiss, feeling his response.

When he put me down, I splashed him with the water, wading away from him before he could splash me back.

"Come back," he laughed, running through the knee-length waves to catch up. I kept wading until I was waist deep before plunging in to swim away.

"What is this, cat and mouse?" He called from behind me.

Before I could get too far away, Percy was behind me again, his arms around my waist. Mischief glinted in his eyes. "Did you forget I'm on the swim team?"

How could I? The boy was built like a true athlete, with a towering frame, a wide-spread chest, and a rigid-cut stomach. His biceps and leg muscles bulged in a very attractive way. I would wonder how I ended up with someone like him, but at this point I didn't want to question it.

He scooped me up, holding me to his chest. Of course he could stand where I tread water. He was so much taller than me, and it just added to his attractive features.

"Why don't we come back tonight," Percy whispered in my ear, "When it's dark? We can watch the crabs scurry into the waves."

I smiled up at him. It just didn't get any better than this.

**Ah my dog just peed on my carpet... **

**R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

Percy

Chapter 29

The lights were bright and shining straight in my eyes. I brought up a hand to shield my face as I fumbled in my pocket for my cell phone.

"Sir, over here," A voice shouted excitedly, "Percy Jackson!"

I turned to the direction of the voice, blindly tapping a number into my phone. "Annabeth, pick up," I muttered.

"Percy Jackson! Is it true you're seeing Annabeth Chase secretly?!"

"What?" I blurted, turning in the newest voice's direction.

"Insiders say that Miss Chase has been sneaking around with the strong, cutely tanned southern Percy Jackson-," The sound of a reporter was right behind me. I turned to find a camera being pointed at her, and a microphone held up to her chin.

"We're not seeing each other," I said, annoyed.

"Oh, Mr. Jackson has just made the comment-,"

"What are you _doing_?" An angry voice said loudly. I turned to the vaguely familiar voice. "Jackson, you _owe_ me."

Luke Castellan gripped my upper arm and pulled me through the crowd of reporters and paparazzi. I stumbled a few times before regaining my footing.

"How did you manage to attract the largest number of paps in Beverly Hills?" He shook his blonde head, yanking the car door of a black Ferrari open. "Get in."

I slid into the seat, glancing down at my phone. Annabeth had forwarded my call. Maybe she was still in the shower. Luke was soon sitting across from me in the back of the super-clean car.

"I've never seen a Ferrari with four doors." I commented.

"What?" He asked, slipping shades onto his nose. "This is only a rental. Don't hate on the downgrade."

It definitely wasn't a downgrade to me, but I didn't say anything else. "So look, I'm going to have to go to this audition… and I'm not paying my driver to take you home. So you'll have to either go in or, like, sit on the sidewalk."

"Uh," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"I suggest you go in. Paps will be all over the place out there." Luke said, "The theater is right up here, anyways."

~oOo~

While I sat in the many rows of navy plastic seats, Luke typed away on his phone next to me. He wore a big white circle on the chest of his maroon sweater with a black number five on it, written in sharpie.

"So how did they find you? Why were they taking pictures of you?" Luke asked, not looking up from his phone.

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"Well, what were you doing out? And where's Annabeth?"

"We were supposed to meet for dinner," I glanced down at my phone, "But she hasn't texted, and she was supposed to be there before me…"

"How did the paps know your plans?"

"I didn't tell anybody," I said automatically. "Besides, like, my mom. And I doubt Annabeth would have said anything."

"Your mom," Luke laughed. "Why?"

"She wanted to know my plans," I felt my cheeks heat up; "We're supposed to leave tonight."

"So you told your mom you were meeting Annabeth at the restaurant. Where is Annabeth supposed to be?" He asked.

"She was visiting a friend," I told him. "She left this morning; left a note on the fridge. George showed me it… but she hasn't been answering her phone."

Luke chewed on his lip for a second. "Where were you when you talked with your mom?"

"In the cab," I tried not to roll my eyes at him. "But, Luke. I don't know where Annabeth is."

"Relax; she's probably just hanging out with Silena." He said, "It's not a big deal."

"Silena," I shook my head, "No. She wouldn't have. I think she's still angry with her."

"They're girls," Luke laughed. "They're hot and they're cold all the time. I'm sure they're giggling and having pillow fights right now."

I didn't say anything back. Luke continued to talk.

"If you claim you were in the cab, I'm sure the cabbie heard you. There's a great chance that he ratted you out to the paparazzi."

I shrugged. "Look, I don't know. But I do know that it's three o'clock and I haven't heard from her all day-"

Just then somebody called out Luke's number. He hoped up and hurried away. I sighed and tapped in Annabeth's number, pressing my phone to my ear.

After four rings I was shuffling in my seat. Where was she? She should have answered by now…

Finally her voicemail came up. We were supposed to leave LA by six tonight. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was starting to worry.

"Sir, are you auditioning?"

I looked up to the girl's voice. He had a box of the white numbered circles.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm waiting on… a friend."

"Ah," She shuffled the box. The girl had kinky chocolate hair, big brown eyes, and slender hips. She wore leggings and a too-big sweatshirt. "That's too bad… you'd make a great Arthur."

I half-smiled at her. I had no clue who the "Arthur" character was. "Well, thanks. But I'm not from here…"

"It wouldn't hurt to audition, you know," She said. "This is a huge movie."

As she shifted the box, I noticed she wore a name tag. CATHERINE was scrawled in blue sharpie on the tag. "No thanks," I smiled at her.

"You're great-looking. You'd do good as an actor," Catherine coaxed.

"Maybe one day," I said, just for her benefit. "But I'm just a tourist this week."

She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Percy," I told her. "Percy Jackson."

"I'm Catherine Wood." Catherine grinned. She had bleached-white teeth that shined against her mocha skin.

"Nice to meet you," I told her.

"No, it was nice to meet _you_." She shuffled the box to the other hip and fished a phone out of her pocket. "I can, like, text you a couple of weeks before another big movie comes up… if you'd like. You can audition."

I wanted to say no thanks, but it seemed rude. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. As I turned it on, it started to vibrate.

"Actually, I have to take this," I smiled in apology.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as Catherine strolled away, a look of disappointment in her face.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice filled my ears. "Perce- are you there?"

"You had me worried sick," I lowered my voice. "Where are you?"

"Um," She sounded distracted, "I'm at a friend's…"

"A friend's?" I repeated, "We're leaving in three hours. I'd kind of like it if you were with me."

"Actually, Percy-"

"I'm stuck at this theater thing with Luke. He came by and stopped the paparazzi from snapping pictures. I think he got in touch with Athena about it."

"Where?" Annabeth asked, "Where did the paparazzi take your picture?"

"In front of Gina's, where we were going to eat," I answered.

"And Luke picked you up?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Are you leaving your friend's house? It would be cool if you could, like, pick me up on your way to Luke's."

"Percy-"

"I mean, I can take a cab if you can't." I told her, looking around the room. "I just have to finish packing before we leave, and I don't know how much longer it'll take here-"

Annabeth cut me off with a deep breath. "I'm not leaving with you, Percy. I'm staying… in LA."

**AH! You guys, don't kill me. Sorry for not updating. And sorry for th shirt chapter... And the cliffhanger... Yeah. So I have a reason for not updating. My boyfrkinda broke up with me... **

**not a good enough reason? **

**Well sorry. But it's been kind of tough. there's one good thing, I guess... I started a new fic. and I'll have more time to update. So yeah. **

**THANKS FOR Y'ALL'S REVIEWS!**

**R&R, I LOVE Y'ALL, I'm gonna go eat now. K BYE**


	30. Chapter 30

Percy

Chapter 30

The ride home was agonizing. I couldn't get Annabeth to answer her calls, and nobody would tell me anything. Athena didn't ride the plane back with me, and Luke was busy with auditions to even care. I rode with the bodyguards and music was my company. Eventually I fell asleep, but when one of the bodyguards nudged my shoulder to inform me that we would be landing soon, I had to sit up and buckle up again. I had listened to three playlists.

I tried Annabeth's cell again. This time it rang all the way through. She must be busy with… whatever she was doing.

What was she doing? I couldn't make sense of anything. Annabeth was staying in LA, and everybody else seemed to be okay with it but me. How could she just leave me like that? How could she decide to just stay in LA, and do whatever it is that she wants to do, and just let me go back to Mississippi alone? Senior year was almost over. I had my first football game in a week. We were in love. At least, I thought we were. Hadn't we agreed that we loved one another? Why wouldn't she answer my calls? Why wasn't she coming back to LA?

Maybe I was overthinking things. Maybe she was just visiting for an extra day. What if she was just not ready to leave yet?

"Dude, you're sweating," A bodyguard smirked behind his dark glasses. "Calm down. It's just a jet ride."

"I know," I swallowed, "It's not… I'm not… it's cool."

He nodded. "Better be. Your family's waiting for ya."

"Have y'all heard from Annabeth?"

The guy pursed his lips. "I work for the big lady. Sorry, bro."

I nodded, as if it was okay. It wasn't. Annabeth was a big deal to me. And now she wouldn't even talk. Well, she could be busy, but still. I'd have made some time to talk to her. So why couldn't she do the same?

~oOo~

"You're home," Mom smiled as I walked in the living room. "How was it, did you have fun?"

I dropped my bags and opened my arms wide, ready to hug her. "Beverly Hills really isn't my type of place," I told her as she sprung into my arms from her spot on the couch. She had a sleepy look on her face, and she was in her pajamas. I knew Dad was already sleeping in their bed. "You didn't have to wait up for me, you know."

"Of course I did," Mom said, squeezing me tight. I knew she was shutting her eyes tight; she seemed to do that every time she gave a tight hug like this one. "I had to make sure my baby made it home safely."

She reached up to try and smooth down my hair. After a few minutes of trying, she gave up like usual routine. "How was New York?" I asked her. "Busy?"

"As always," She sighed. "Your father spent more on cab rides than we did at the hotel."

"He's used to it," I chuckled, "He goes up there a lot."

Mom sighed again. "So how did Annabeth hold up in LA? Did she seem to miss it?"

Even I could feel my arms slack in our embrace. "Yeah," I said, feeling a bittersweet taste in my mouth. "So much that she stayed."

Mom pulled away from me to see my face. "She stayed?"

"She told me that she wasn't coming home with me. The line went dead after that- no service, I think." I told her. The real answer was right there in front of me. She'd hung up on me. There were no problems with our phones. But that didn't mean I couldn't hope something was wrong with her phone and she just couldn't answer calls or call back.

"How do you feel about that?" Mom asked carefully.

"I don't like it," I admitted, "I want her here, in Mississippi; with me."

"Oh, honey," She pulled me into another tight hug, her hand rubbing my back like she used to when I'd tell her about my "girl problems" in middle school. She hadn't done this since my last breakup. "I'm sure she has her reasons for staying. She'll probably be home soon, right?"

I nodded, tightening my arm around her waist to finish the hug. "I'm really tired, Mom. Can we talk later?"

"Yes, sire," Mom unwrapped herself from me, hesitating before turning back in the direction of her bedroom. "Uh, Percy,"

"Ma'am," I answered as she chewed her lip in thought.

"I know it's late and you've been through a lot with Annabeth today… but somebody left you a letter earlier today."

"A letter," I repeated in question, feeling my eyebrows rise as I shifted my weight onto another foot. Something seemed wrong or different now.

"They were hoping you'd be home, but when I mentioned your vacation, they decided to leave you a letter. It's on your bed." Mom answered, crossing her arms over her nightgown. Curls escaped her bun, carelessly framing her tanned face.

I frowned. Who could she be talking about? It must be a relative; anyone else would have my cell number, or something. I don't think I know anybody so old-fashioned enough that they'd leave me a letter, though.

Most lights were off, but I flipped the switches of the rooms that weren't on my way to my room.

Passing Tyson's room on my way, I silently closed his door, peeking in just long enough to see his shadowed figure sleeping under sheets of bedspread.

Too tired to even brush my teeth before bed, I tossed my bags into a chair and shucked my shirt off. As I stepped out of my jeans I noticed a plain white envelope on my pillow. It was rather ordinary with absolutely nothing written on the front.

I turned my lamp on and my whole room light off, giving me just enough light to see my way to bed. I left the note on my nightstand and crawled into bed.

It was after thirty minutes of pure darkness and overwhelming thoughts that I turned the light back on and grabbed the paper.

My eyes widened as I recognized the handwriting on the inside. Of course, only she'd be old-fashioned enough to do this. Nobody else would leave a letter like she would.

Written in pencil and on notebook paper, it began:

Percy,

Where do I begin? I hope you don't mind; your mother let me in. I went straight to your bedroom- remember how many times I've been here? Like a billion to put it simply.

Your mother told me you went on vacation with some friends. I hope the guys are doing well! She said you were expected to be home late tonight, though. Is Travis holding y'all up like usual? Ha!

Now trust me, I'd stay here all night and wait for you like that time you did for me when I went to Paris with my French class. But I don't think it's a very good possibility, seeing that I'm already tired from traveling. It took three hours to get here from Grandma's.

I'll be staying with my dad if you want to see me. I don't blame you if you don't… it wasn't really right how I just left you like that.

But, Percy, I'd really like to see you again. I'll be here for a while… I'm thinking of taking nursing school classes online and I'm applying for a job at that diner we used to go to after school. It's been about half a year, right? We should catch up on some things. Talk things out…

I'll be home all day tomorrow. I have a feeling Dad would like to see a clean house for a change. I'm really hoping to see you, Perce.

With love,

Calypso

**Guys. My cat got ran over. She's like living and stuff, but her tail is all messed up and she cant walk. I dont know what to do! The vet says they can't do anything, and she's old anyways. I don't wanna lose my cat:(**

**Anyways, I'm throwing out sneak peeks/teasers on my instagram account. Piperelizabethmclean. Check it out! **

**Also, if you guys know of anybody who has suggested that y;all read my fics... could you please tell me in a review who the reference is? Thanks! Xxx**

**R&R, my kitty!:(**


	31. Chapter 31

Guys. I'm really starting to doubt my "talent" for writing. I'm an awful updater, writer and my imagination sucks. I can't an won't ever be able to publish a book, and I completely suck at grammar. Why even try to continue?

I've been thinking for quite some time now that I should quit Fanfiction. I've gotten many awful reviews telling me how bad of a writer I am. I don't deserve as many reviews I've gotten, they say. They even say I'm put on a pedestal for crappy writing. I completely understand now. I'm not good enough.

So I'm going to delete my account and all the stories on here. The only thing I regret is that those very very few of you that do actually enjoy my fics won't get to finish them. And I'm sorry about it. I know I've said before that I was going to delete them, but now... Now it's going to happen. There will be no more PiperElizabethMcLean.

Thank you. That is all. Have a wonderful PEM-less life...

APRIL FOOLS! Y'all couldn't get me to delete my account even if you tried! Writing is my life. Aha, don't kill me for this.


	32. Chapter 32

Percy 

Chapter 31

I stared blankly at the note. Calypso was back in Mississippi? She wanted to see me? This wasn't real. She'd left way too many times to expect me to meet up with her again.

The first time was hard enough. Calypso cheated on me with her ex-boyfriend the night of our prom. Then, after I finally took her back, knowing she was pregnant with his child, she left again, not bothering to contact me, or tell me anything besides send a IT'S A GIRL cigar in the mail.

She never bothered to come back…

At least, until now…

~oOo~

I had a hard time falling asleep last night. I think I only slept about three hours.

It showed when I looked at my reflection in the mirror the next morning, too. My eyes were red and my hair was all over the place; even messier than usual.

It was only when I finally made my way to the kitchen at twelve to find something to eat that I noticed a note scrawled in my father's handwriting on the fridge.

_Percy-_

_Football 9…do not miss_

_-Dad_

I was drinking milk from the jug while reading, almost dropping it from my hand when I realized it was way past eleven, and on Saturday. I usually had no problem with getting up early, since I was used to it from working on the farm. I would usually get up around four, but I overslept because I barely fell asleep.

Yanking on gym shorts and a white t-shirt, I grabbed my keys and sneakers. Last minute I scooped up the letter on my nightstand. In two minutes I was out of the front door and on my way to the field.

~oOo~

"Coach, I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot-," I was bent over my knee lacing up my shoes, breathing thanks to my run from the parking lot to the field house.

"Jackson, you're late," Coach's disapproving face glared at me, "I don't deal with late players."

"I know, sir," I apologized.

"We started at nine. It's almost one." He looked at his watch. "We're on break for two hours right now."

"I'll run," I offered quickly, "I'll run for being late."

"Son, you can't keep missing practice," He said softly, his usual stern, in-control tone lightening up. "This isn't your fifth absentee, either. You've got maybe eleven practices you've missed."

"Eleven," I repeated, surprised, "but, sir. I've only missed a few."

"No, Jackson, this was your fourth tardy. If you weren't our best and most valuable player, you'd be off the team and kissing your chance at a scholarship goodbye." He told me.

"I haven't accepted any yet," I said back, "There have been offers… but not from one I really want."

"None of that will matter if you keep missing practice," Coach said sternly, "If you don't work your butt off these next few days your spot will be given to a junior, or a sophomore. At least they show up for practice…"

Coach made me run around the field four times for being late, since I was four hours tardy. By the time I was done I had just enough time to make it to the weight room as the other players were moseying in from their breaks.

"Hey, Jackson," Jason Grace clapped me on the back, filing in with a few other juniors. Most of them had fast food drinks, but a few of the older senior guys had Gatorades and smelled of smoke. They'd probably been smoking in the football parking lot or something. If coach caught them, they'd be in more trouble than I was. But there was one rule in the locker room and amongst guys… never rat your teammates out. "You're back at practice for a change."

""Yeah," I said, not really paying much attention to him. I made my way to the bench press I'd used since I was a freshman. Travis prepared to spot me, standing behind me on the press.

"I guess it's a good thing," Jason went on, "For you, at least. I almost got your spot."

"But you didn't," I shot him a cold glance, hearing my voice snap and feeling my jaw tighten. "I'm VIP this year… have been for a while, actually; since freshman year. Coach wouldn't downgrade to you."

I knew it was rude; I didn't need the attention of all my teammates after I snapped, either, but it got Jason to shut up. He moved all the way to the far side of the weight room with his buddy Frank.

"You think Coach was really going to kick you off?" Travis asked as I loaded my weights onto the bars.

"Nah," I told him, "Do you really think the team could afford to lose a major player this early in the season?"

I was telling the truth, and Travis knew it. I wasn't trying to be cocky; without me, the team wouldn't be anywhere.

~oOo~

Practice ended at two, and everybody left around two-thirty, after showers. I was one of the last ones out, since I really had no clue if I was going to be heading back home or not.

The locker room was empty as I stepped into pants I had packed and pulled a shirt over my damp head. I was glad my hair happened to dry fast.

I knew I was going to see Calypso by the time I was at my jeep. It was too big of a worry for me; there were so many memories in my past that involved Calypso, and I just had to know what she was doing back in Mississippi, why she was back, and who she was here for. Was she here for me? I had no clue why she'd be back for me.

If you've left somebody three times in a row, there's no reason to want that same person back a fourth time.

I drove the familiar way to Calypso's father's house, the road I'd taken so many times before. Dirt and rocks kicked up from the driveway as I made my way closer, spotting the little white house Calypso always promised me that we'd move into together one day just a few yards away from Mr. Brown- Calypso's father- lived.

An old once-white Chevy sat under the shade of a large tree, soda cans littering the truck bed. I knew this was the "farm truck" that Calypso used to race through the un-plowed fields in for fun, her hair flying behind her as she stuck her head out the windows. Sometimes, in middle school before I had my jeep, I'd drive her to the little gas station on the highway. I couldn't legally drive to town without possibly getting pulled over, but Mr. Brown trusted me to drive down the road a bit with his daughter. That was before we were dating and were just friends.

I could still see the excitement in her eyes at the age of fourteen as I tried to contain my nervousness on the inside by masking my face with a calm expression. I remember sliding my feet carefully as I switched from brake to the gas pedal, and my hands holding the wheel tightly. Only when she gently reached over and loosened my fingers did I stop gripping the wheel so hard. I was probably fourteen by the time I was totally relaxed in the seat.

A truck isn't much different than a tractor, especially a stick shift. I had been on a tractor pretty much all my life. Unlike Connor and Travis, I wasn't conceived on one, but I did know how to drive one almost perfectly at the age of seven. I could drive without supervision at the age of nine, and I worked an after-school and weekend job at the age of twelve until I went out for every sport freshman year.

My hands shook visibly as I climbed the stairs up to the porch. I knew there were exactly four steps. I used to sit on these steps all the time; from through the long, hot summers, dripping sticky popsicle juice to watching huddled in a big winter coat as I watched Calypso build a snowman on one of those rare Mississippi snow days.

I had to stick my hands in my pockets, hoping whoever opened the door wouldn't notice. I knocked two times fast and stepped back from the door, breathing in nervously.

It had been a long time since I'd seen Calypso. Of course, it broke my heart when she just left the last time, and I'm sure it would hurt again seeing her just now. But I didn't think of all that when she appeared behind the screen door.

"Percy," Calypso's voice whispered in an excited tone, like she was surprised to see me here again, on her front porch. She threw the screen door open, and like old times it banged against the porch walls as she threw herself in my arms, tucking her face into the crook of my neck. My hands stopped shaking as I brought one out to hold her close to me; relaxing in the comfortable position I'd grown so used to through the years.

"You came," She pulled her head from my chest so that I met her chocolate brown eyes with my own. "I didn't think you'd come…"

"Of course I came," I told her quietly. "I had to."

Calypso sighed and hugged me again, squeezing me with both arms around my abdomen. I realized she was sobbing when I felt the wetness on my shirt, and literally heard the air escape and enter her mouth and body as she let out the cry. "I'm so sorry, Percy. I should have waited for you last night-"

"Why are you crying? Stop crying," I interrupted. "It's okay."

"Are you sure," She asked, pushing a piece of her long chestnut hair behind her ear. "I could have."

I shook my head. "I needed to rest. I had football practice."

Her mouth formed an O. "How's football working out for you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I noticed her regular jeans and too-big t-shirt. She was dressed extremely comfortably and casually.

"It's good," I told her, making my way to the steps, where I took a seat on the top one. "I'm VIP again this year."

"Well, that's great." Calypso smiled widely, "When's your next game?"

"Senior night is this coming up Friday," I told her, "Everybody's pumped, to say the least."

"I bet," She's still got that smile plastered on; "I think I'm going to try and make that game."

I shifted uncomfortably, wringing my hands between my knees.

"If you want me to be there," She added, sensing my hesitance. "I mean, I don't have to go-,"

I shook my head, turning to face her as I interrupted again. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to."

She nodded slowly. "Well, maybe you'll tell me about it after, unless you change your mind about wanting me there."

I shook my head again. "Calypso- I have to tell you about someone. She means a lot to me."

She slowly nods, staring at a patch of dirt off the side of the porch. I could tell she was listening.

"Her name is Annabeth," I told her, positioning my body to face her fully. "She… oh, gosh, she's wonderful."

I feel a smile tug at my lips as I explain. "She used to live her. She was born here; her father is Frank Chase. Remember them? Yeah, well, she just moved back the beginning of the school year." I continued to tell Calypso all about Annabeth, not leaving out the details of her smile, her eyes, or any other perfect feature of her appearance.

"All I have to do is see her face, and it's like, I can't help but just… feel happy, you know?"

Calypso is still looking at the same spot, her fingers curled into her hand, unaware of her actions.

"She sounds great," Calypso raised her head to meet mine. "But if she's so great… where is she now?"

I could feel my face fall. "She's in Beverly Hills… she's an actress."

"So you're telling me you have a crush on a celebrity," She scoffed, "Somebody you've never met? Percy, that's crazy obsessive. Annabeth Chase is famous. You have a very low chance of ever even meeting this girl."

I stood up, shaking my head. "Calypso, no; I've known her since she's lived here. I've talked to her… and I've been with her. I love her."

She also stood, her cheeks slowly turning pink. "You're in denial. Even if she does know you, and you do love her, girls like that don't belong with boys like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, "Am I not good enough? I wasn't good enough for you, apparently. Now I'm not good enough for her? What's your problem? What are you trying to say here?"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Calypso said, her tone also rising. Her cheeks blossomed little red circles. "I didn't come home to be yelled at by you, of all people! I got enough crap from my father for showing up unexpected after leaving so randomly."

As her shoulders heaved and she caught her breath, I tried to think of something other than "Whose fault was that?" to say back to her.

Really, all this was her own fault, though. Nobody told her to leave. Nobody told her to come home.

"I am good enough," I told her, stepping off the porch. "I've always been good enough- you just never saw everything I did for you. I love Annabeth, and she loves me. She was there for me when you weren't, you know. She was there."

As I turned away from the seething girl, a wailing cry escaped the farmhouse. It was shrill and feminine, a young, baby noise. Immediately I turned back around.

Calypso was already pulling the screen door open, letting it bang behind her. I followed her, curiosity overwhelming me. This was her baby?

"You woke her up," Calypso hissed, making her way to the back of the house. I kept following, letting my surroundings sink in. I hadn't been here in a long time, and nothing had changed. Pictures still hung on the walls in the same places; the floorboards still made loud creaks. The furniture was still in the same old spots, and the TV made small, incomprehensible noises. I was used to this place. This place was like home to me.

"You should go," Shooting me a glare; she pushed the door open with the palm of her hand. "Bell doesn't like loud voices."

"I'm sorry," I said, my eyes trained on the opening door. A foldable baby crib sat in the corner of the room. Calypso's old room; it was still painted purple and the pictures of her friends and me, and our memories were still taped to her walls and ceilings. I could see her suitcase on the floor by the bed, clothes spilling out and socks balled up in the way she usually did her laundry. Her bed was still unruffled, like she had just crawled out of bed, and the curtains were pulled together tightly. Probably so the little bundle of blankets in the crib could sleep in the dark peacefully.

Multiple colors of blankets were bunched up in the crib, making cocoon-like bedding for the bay. She still cried miserably, her eyes squeezed closed as tears budded up and cascaded down her beautifully round cheeks. Her little pink mouth opened as she wailed, like Calypso's when she sobbed; sucking all the air she could to breathe in as she cried loudly. Her arms flailed as she squirmed, kicking her little feet in the blankets, getting trapped in them.

Calypso hesitates before slowly strolling to the crib, as if she was deciding on what to say. She crossed her arms, uncrossed them, and finally kept them at her sides before answering. "Do you want to meet Bell?"

**I AM HERE WITH YOUR UPDATE! And I apologize for the April fool's prank... not really. HA! You guys flipped. I can't believe nobody remembered that from last year!**

**Anyways, love you guys. I know some people said they couldn't get instagram, so they couldn't see my sneak peaks. I'm sorry! I don't know what to tell y'all... um, I'm going to try and hide some sneak peaks in my author's notes like somebody suggested. Or I'll just be out-front. Like now.**

**_She stands in front of the mirror, turning her legs in different angles as she analyzed her heels. It had been a while since she'd worn premiere heels._  
><strong>

**Okay! So there you go. All your missing on Insta is a picture of heels... They're actually my feet in some shoes I tried on, but yeah. Thought that would be cool...**

**R&R, Bell is such a pretty name.**


	33. Chapter 33

Percy

Chapter 32

My eyes widened. The baby had Calypso's eyes, framed by long, butterfly-like lashes, brown like the tufts of soft curls she possessed on her little head. Really the only things she could have gotten from her father, Michael, were the soft curls and her skin tone.

Calypso patted her back in soft, slow rhythmic patterns as I stood behind her, watching the little baby's face. Bell had stopped crying by now, hypnotized by my own face, just as I was by hers. The little baby fist was stuck halfway into her mouth, and her wide eyes were free of the little droplets of tears that ran down her face earlier. Her lashes were beautiful.

"Percy, this is my Bell," Calypso turned on her heel, swaying her curved hips in a motion that had to be soothing to the tiny girl. Mother and daughter; these two were perfect.

"Hello, Bell," I lowered my voice, as if I didn't want to scare her. A small smile bloomed onto her round little face, widening her round little cheeks to show the start of growing teeth.

"Bell likes you," Calypso smiled, tilting her head so that she could look down into her daughter's face. Chestnut hair spilled over her shoulder like a waterfall, exposing me to the many shades of brown and hints of sun-kissed blonde.

I had a shudder of a memory in my mind of her hair enveloping me as she sat above me, the ends of her glossy hair tickling my face, the sin shining through glittering strands. Quickly the memory dismissed itself.

"Can I hold her," I asked, reaching out to touch Bell's hand. I jumped in surprised when she grabbed my finger, holding it in her tiny fist. Unfortunately my reflex scared her, and another set of cries went off, like an alarm.

"Here," Calypso said as she held her baby out to me. I made a cradle out of my arms the way I used to when I'd hold Tyson as a baby.

"Relax, if you make yourself comfortable, she'll be comfortable, also." I realized I was as stiff as a rock.

I tried to relax, swaying a bit to an unheard song, looking down into the little baby's face. "I'm sorry I scared you," I told her.

As Bell's cried died down, I grew more comfortable and accustomed to holding her. She was warm, not too hot, and easy to hold. Being closer to her, I noticed the little birthmark on her arm, the slightly different patch of skin that resembled the shape of a half-moon.

Bell's skin tone had many shades, but I guessed it was because she was a baby. Her arms were splotched with pinks, tans, pales and peaches. Her tiny face was an olive tone, which she had to have gotten from Michael. Only thinking about this made me wonder is he'd ever gotten to see his daughter.

"How old is she?" I asked Calypso in between humming my favorite song softly.

"She'll be seven months soon," Hugging her arms to her chest, she answered. When I raised my head, my eyes meeting hers, I noticed a small smile and the light in her eyes. I knew how proud she was of this little baby. I made a low whistle.

"Seven whole months,"

Calypso nodded her head. "The time really does pass quickly. You know, there really is no time for myself anymore. It's all about what's best for Bell, what Bell wants, what Bell needs… I realized not too long ago that she was a mistake. But she was my mistake."

I nodded, understanding as she went on.

"All my life, everything was about me, you know? 'Calypso, make good grades.' 'Calypso, save up for college.' 'Calypso… do not get pregnant.'

"Well, after you do have a kid, nothing's the same anymore. Nothing's about _you _anymore. It's about your kid, and what will be best for her, and what you can do to make her future better. Nothing matters more to me than her future, or her life right now. Bell is my life now; I don't worry about my jean size or getting that new popular cell phone, like I did last year or in high school. I care about going and getting a degree in something so at least I have a job to support us."

I didn't know what to say back to Calypso. I nodded again, because that just seemed like the right thing to do. She seemed to get frustrated with me, though, because she answered with a loud sigh.

"Of course, you couldn't understand at all. You weren't a knocked-up eighteen year-old girl in high school."

Bell had fallen asleep again in my arms, making a small noise every time she breathed in. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I told her, changing the subject. "And I didn't mean to wake her."

Calypso's face softened. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry for insinuating that you aren't good enough."

I hung my head, avoiding her eyes. I watched Bell's eyelashes flutter as she slept.

"I know you did a lot for me," Calypso went on, knotting and un-knotting her hands. "And I'm sorry I never acknowledged any of it. You were very patient and understand with me. I did notice that."

When I looked up again, she stood in front of me, eyes brimming with tears, threatening to spill over. "I never should have left you, Perce. And now it's too late, because you have this amazing girlfriend, and she's perfect for you-"

I cut her off with a hush that would comfort a crying child. "It's alright."

"It's not, Percy. I came home for you. I came home to apologize, and only dared to dream to get you back. I spent a lot of time thinking over my screw ups, and this is my conclusion."

I nodded. "Apology accepted."

**If you can't tell, I adore Calypso. And Bell:)**

**R&R, my computer is making weird noises...**


	34. Chapter 34

Annabeth

Chapter 33

I sat crossed-legged, or "Indian style", on the couch of my old house. Everything felt normal, but at the same time oddly uncomfortable. I'm in the right place, but at the wrong time. Instead of warm country colors I'm surrounded by the white and cream walls of my mother's house, the house I grew up in between the age of about twelve to the end of last year. I remember being in love with this house when I first walked in, dropping my suitcase by my side and just letting my jaw hang. The windows are enormous; the sun streaming in and the blue skies making the view breathtakingly beautiful. Large pictures framed with wood hung around the house of random images; a girl and her horse, a beach. We've added pictures of our own; me on the red carpet, me receiving an Oscar. There are even pictures of my first photo-shoot around here somewhere.

"You okay?" I looked at Mom, my newly cut hair swinging into place with the movement of my head. "You're starting to worry me."

"Yeah," I said, un-crossing and re-crossing my legs. "No," I corrected myself. Then, "I actually don't know."

Mom made her way to the couch where I sat in my pajama shorts and a tank top. She held a bowl of frozen grapes. My favorite... well, it used to be my favorite.

"Do you miss him? Is this about Percy?" She asked, tucking the short strands of my bangs behind my ear.

I winced at her question. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. "But seeing him now would mess up your image."

"My image?" My lip seemed to wobble as I looked at her. I closed my mouth to make it stop. It was odd; she could be my twin if we were the same age. Blonde curls- of course, my now-short hair was different from her business-like 'do- and grey eyes that always seemed like she was thinking hard about something. Mom seemed to always have a battle plan for everything- like me. Even our lips were shaped the same; Mom's were pink today, coated in her favorite designer lipstick. Bow-shaped and might have been perfect for smiles, but seemed to have a permanent purse to them.

"Yes, your image. You need to let people know that you're back and ready to take over the world of acting."

"What if I don't care about my image?" I asked Mom, crossing my arms over my chest and hugging myself.

"Your image is the biggest deal of being an actress. Do you ever see ugly actresses? No."

"It matters about their acting, though. Not their looks."

"It matters everything about their looks, Annabeth. That's why you change your appearance for movies. That's why we cut your hair. You should know this better than anyone; if a book is made into a movie the fans want their character's movie appearance to match up with their book appearance. You read all the time, you know this. But, then, there's the whole 'real-life' appearance. What you do affects your image. Your image is important, because if you do something wrong you're immediately blamed for anything a little or teenaged girl does these days. Parents are too stubborn to take the blame for their parenting, so it's the celebrities that receive the heat for being their role models."

"But that's not fair," I interjected.

"Honey, life isn't fair." She shook her head, standing. "Now eat these grapes."

~oOo~

A few days later I sat in my cast chair, a script opened in my lap before me. My makeup made me feel like I was wearing a mask, and my fake eyelashes were so thick I could feel them with every flutter.

"Annabeth, there's an interviewer here to see you," Mom walked past, earpiece and clipboard in place. She shot me a look that I knew meant "be careful with what you say", and she was gone, playing her part as my manager.

I prepped myself for the interview, practicing my smile and friendly face. I found that I often had to do this as my stress got worse and worse further into filming.

Luke, of course, got the costar part, and in the movie he played my cousin. It went well, since we were both blonde. At least I didn't have to dye my hair for this part. So I wasn't surprised when he took a seat next to me in the black folding chair.

A lady in a casual outfit and carrying a notebook smiled at me from She made her way to me and I closed my script booklet.

"Hello," She said cheerfully. "I'm the interviewer for behind-the-scenes footage and for the Tween Times review for your new movie. I know you'll be great!"

My heart sank when she first opened her mouth. The lady had a prominent southern accent. All it did was remind me of Percy.

"Hey," Luke smiled at her. He offered her his hand, and she shook happily. "I'm Luke Castellan, and she's Annabeth Chase."

The lady smiled politely, "I know who you guys are. I'm Tiffany; how are y'all?"

"We're great," Luke said, using what I called "interview voice". It was friendlier than what he normally talked like, and he obviously could charm anybody with it. Tiffany was already blushing, and I knew she fell for it. I know I did... once.

"Do you like filming?" She asked me, pulling up a seat to sit across from us. I was still stunned by her accent, so I didn't point out that only the cast could occupy these seats.

"Yes," I answered after Luke cleared his throat when I didn't reply right away. "It's going great."

"We're so glad to have these parts, and we're hoping it turns out to be a great film," Luke added to my statement. Tiffany smiled and dipped her heat to jot down notes.

"Annabeth, I understand you went MIA in the field of acting. What were you up to for all those months? I believe it to be for more than four months?"

I smiled, still somewhat distracted, "I live- lived- with my father for a while. Attended real school and such."

She nodded a sly smile on her face. "Where was that, again?"

Luke's lips curled as he smirked. It was an inside joke between us; every interviewer tried to dig up at least some dirt. One of their many tactics was to try and make it seem like I've already told her a location. But locations were dangerous; my town, school, family and friends would be bombarded with paparazzi if I let anything slip.

"I'm sorry- where are you from?" I asked, because it was bothering me.

"I'm from Alabama," Tiffany replied, "But I moved here to be a reporter." She smiled proudly.

I nodded. So she wasn't from Mississippi. I wondered if Percy had ever been to Alabama. The states were so close... I remembered from MS History class this year that the two states had once been one whole territory together.

Tiffany asked Luke questions about his role, and then me about mine. Finally, I was starting to feel like the interview was closing. My break was almost over, anyways.

"Last question," Tiffany said cheerfully. "Luke, I know you're only twenty-one, and Annabeth is only eighteen, but the media HAS to know. Will there be any plans to marry soon?"

My mouth opened on its own, showing my surprise. Luke's eyes widened.

"I don't plan on getting married anytime soon." He laughed, recovering quickly. "I'm thinking about around the age of thirty to forty before I commit permanently."

"Thirty? Oh, come on! That's not nearly enough time for Annabeth to have us some Castellan babies!"

I realized I'd been holding my breath. Babies? Married? Castellan? I shook my head no.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Luke asked, extending his arm across my shoulders, pulling me to him. Playing the part. "Maybe I can lower it to twenty-nine. For you."

Luke and Tiffany laughed, but I knew his laughter was fake. It seemed like it had a tint of annoyance in it, too.

"No," I said, reaching behind me and pulling his arm away. "I'm not marrying you."

Tiffany giggled, obviously thinking this was a joke, or a game. But Luke's eyes were narrowed at me. "What?"

"I don't want to marry you. I don't even want to date you." When Luke's eyes twinkled at my words, I knew I was doing the right thing. Because in that moment, I realized he wanted to be done with the fake relationship as much as I did. He wanted to move on, too.

I turned to Tiffany. "Luke and I aren't dating anymore. I'm in love with a boy called Percy."

Her eyes were wide as she madly scribbled down my words. I continued, "Luke and I are just friends."

The bell of the studio rand, and I was needed in the dressing rooms. I smiled and waved goodbye, feeling a huge weight lifted from my chest. I felt like maybe there was a chance of being free or something like that again.

Now if I could just shake the homesick feeling... and maybe call Percy.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I'm really getting excited about this fanfiction... it's coming to an end quicker than I thought, though. I really appreciate you guys telling me how much you like it!**

**R&R**


	35. Chapter 35

Percy

Chapter 34

I rolled the sleeves up my on my shirt, casting a side-glance to Calypso, who was occupying the patch of grass next to me. The sun was out, but the wind blew just enough for it to feel like fall, and made the leaves and grass rustle. Calypso was the one who suggested we use the sun as much as we could before winter came and it wouldn't be as warm. So Calypso sat, her legs curled under her bottom on the grass, Bell lying on her back in front of her mother's knees. Bell's little fist was curled and halfway in her mouth, her wide brown eyes shining with a smile.

I smiled back at the sight and flicked my wrist, sending the fishing line flying further into the pool of pond water.

"Percy?" Calypso said, tilting her head to me.

"Yeah?" I answered, reeling in the line that I had mistakenly cast in the wrong direction.

"I was thinking last night, and I think it might be best if you were Bell's godfather. I mean, she likes you a lot, and it's pretty obvious how much you love and adore her."

I let this sink in, the image of Bell- and Calypso- in my life forever. Did I want that? Did I want the reminder of my girlfriend's betrayal in my life forever? Was it a bad thing that I did want this beautiful baby girl in my life?

"Yeah," I said, turning around to look at her, "that would be nice."

Calypso smiled and dipped her head at Bell. "I'm glad."

As I felt a tug on my line, I reeled in my fish and thought about Annabeth. This is the kind of scene I'd want her to be in with me. Fishing on a warm sunny day, her behind me, cradling a baby of our own…

"Wow, look at that fish!" Calypso said while picking up Bell as the catfish flopped around on the ground. She stood up and smiled brightly, talking to Bell, even if the baby couldn't talk back.

After I removed the hook I held the fish by its bottom lip. "Look, Bell. See the fishy?"

Bell smiled and made a weird gurgling noise. I laughed as Calypso mentioned something about the catch of the day.

"Take a picture," I told her, holding up the fish, "this is photo-worthy."

Calypso handed Bell to me, wiping her hands on the legs of her pants after doing so. She pulled my phone out of her pocket, backing up to take the picture. She had used my phone to call her father about our whereabouts and just stuck the phone in her pocket after. I should have seen what happened next coming. As she stepped back, Calypso slipped on the muddy riverbank, sliding straight down.

A look of fear flashed on her face, surprise in her eyes as she clawed her way back up the bank. Her mouth formed an O, and her cheeks were red. Her jeans had mud stains.

"I think I dropped your phone," Calypso said, and that was when I realized she was going to start crying. She looked upset.

"It's okay," I told her quickly, wanting to erase the hurt from her feelings. "Uh, hold Bell."

At the sight of her upset mother, Bell started wailing. I sighed as I waded into the river, both girls crying behind me. The catfish still flipped around on the ground where I dropped it after Calypso fell.

I saw the shining screen of my phone in the shallow waters. As I picked it up and shook it off, I knew it was hopeless. The phone was waterlogged.

"I'm sorry," Calypso spoke up, "Really, I am."

I just nodded, bending down to pick up the fish. I tossed it back into the water, watching it swim off. "Let's go."

"You can have my cell phone," Calypso offered, trying to calm down Bell as she ignored her own wet cheeks. "I mess everything up."

"No," I told her, "I don't have anybody to talk to anyways."

"What about Annabeth?" She asked with her eyes wide as she bit her lip. I shrugged in response.

Annabeth

"Please tell me you're kidding," I moaned, re-dialing Percy's number. My fingers flew over the keyboard, tapping the numbers required quickly like he'd answer if I called again quickly enough. When I got his voicemail which was his voice slowly drawling on about how I should leave my name and number and he'd get back to me soon enough again, I knew it was a lost cause. For one, it sounded like the calls weren't even going through, like the phone was either dead or disconnected.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked from beside me, scrolling through his email on his phone. He had a whole separate email account just for fan mail, if a fan was lucky enough to find it. Occasionally he replied, but our rule was to at least always read them, just like if we receive a gift in the mail we'd send back a thank you, or a fruit basket or something. I can't remember how many fruit basket cards I've signed.

"Percy won't pick up," I told him, waving my phone in his direction.

"Well, does it go straight to voicemail, or does it ring all the way through..?"

"I don't know," I told him, pressing the phone to my cheek. Of course I knew, though. He wasn't picking up; the phone was going to voicemail, and I was hearing his voice all over again, even if it was a recording. It was like stabbing a cold icicle in my heart. I felt numb and cold inside, and the pain was slowly melting away.

"I don't know what to say," Luke told me. "But, hey, about that interview earlier,"

I nodded, dipping my head. "Sorry if I ruined your 'image' right along with mine. I know I didn't think about you before I opened my fat mouth, but I'm so tired of playing society's game. I'm tired of being the perfect little angel for the cameras, you know? I know we were great together at one time, but everything ends, right? You were great, and we were great, for a long time. But we didn't work out, you know?"

"Annabeth, you aren't telling me anything I don't already know." Luke smirked, "I'm aware we were great. I know we didn't work. And, heck, I'm glad you called it off publicly like that. If you hadn't, I'd still be stuck, and I don't know how I'd have gotten out."

He whistled low before returning to talking. "There's no way you ruined anything. I'm glad there won't be any more pretending. Now I can be me, and do whatever I want without the press questioning what my actions will do to affect our relationship. I mean, I used to could not even enter a restaurant with my mom without somebody questioning if I liked 'older women'. And, to be honest, I like Percy. The guy has a heck of a lot of respect from me now."

"So I helped you out, too? I didn't mess anything up?"

"I think you helped me," He answered, "Why couldn't it have been like this from the start? I wouldn't have told your secret, you know. I never got to say so, but I'm sorry… about… you know."

I nodded quickly, turning away from him. This was what I've been waiting for forever. Luke was finally saying sorry. It wasn't like my dreams, where it was at my funeral and he was apologizing to a dead corpse in a box. It wasn't like him telling me he was sorry because he had to. No, he was telling me he was sorry because he sincerely meant it.

"I'm sorry for falling for somebody else while we were still together," I told him, ducking my head again. I could see the tips of the Vans I had to wear for the movie, which were part of the character I was playing outfit. "I didn't mean to, I just grew really used to Percy. I never did anything with him…. I wasn't lying about that. We never got intimate…"

Luke turned to me, a weird look on his face. After the many years I'd known him, I couldn't place this funny expression. He gave me the look for a silent moment before opening his mouth to answer, "I'm about to sound like a freaking Nicholas Sparks wanna-be, but you should know that you can't ever apologize for falling in love. Love finds you, you don't find it. So even if you were trying, it wouldn't matter. I can tell you, as an on-looker, you're both happy. It's like magic, watching you two. The way he moves around you, and the way your body and mind responds… it's like perfection. You're trained on every word e says, and even if you're not aware of it, he's always got this happy, I don't know, aura when he's around you.

"I think I'd want the kind of relationship you two have. It's the fairytale kind of romance that you guys have. One minute he'd making you giggle, the next you're making him smile like a billionaire swimming in cash. You should never apologize for that. I know I hated you for a long time… heck, I even hated him; but you two deserve each other. If anybody can make you feel as happy as you look, then you deserve that person in your life. I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry for falling in love again."

I let his words absorb me. It was all true. I didn't find my love within Percy, the love found me. I never expected to love someone like Percy. Someone who farmed all day, sweat in the sun and dreamed of being a star football player. I threw my arms around a surprised Luke and squeezed.

"Thank you, so much," I told him, looking at his face as his eyes returned to normal size. "I get that we had to stay together to protect our celebrity image, but I think it helped us in more ways than that. I mean, I used to show up late to the sets, and sometimes I wouldn't even go at all. I don't know how I got away with any of it- the directors and everybody put up with a lot of my crap. I guess that made me think I could keep on doing it… which I did, because to be honest I was a straight-up pain in the butt, and I liked it. I liked pushing people around, you know It made me feel superior and I liked the feeling.

"I guess that last party was the last straw, you know? The word spread I was a problem, and that's exactly how I ended up being sent to Mississippi. Of course, I wasn't the only problem. You were the one who was always on time and serious about your work… but you weren't so serious about your sobriety. I know I drank, but you _drank_. Partying was your thing. And when the bosses found out about your… problem… you were in deep trouble, too. So, I guess it helped our images that we were still together through all the crap. I mean, we're hired now, right?"

I stopped talking long enough for Luke to nod slowly. "I guess you're right." He said, untangling himself from my hug.

"I want my acting to be the reason I'm casted into a movie. Not who I'm dating, how I look off camera, without makeup. Or what I wore at my last première. I want it to be just me."

"You're the truest girl I know," Luke said, frowning, "But that's not how the world works. Society, which is basically the world, judges a person by their reputation right away. Not their personality, which is what you want, right? I mean, whether you like it or not, everybody immediately judges another person. What do you do the first time you meet somebody? Do you instantly label them as a fan or something? I know I do. I'll look at a guy or a girl and categorize them. Tall, skinny, short, fat. I'll wonder what they're doing for the weekend, if they'll ever have the privilege to be on the front of a magazine like I have. Heck, I even wonder if I'll work for that someone one day. See, you can't control it. It's your instinct to immediately judge somebody. It's just whether you judge the right way or not that matters. Do you publicize your judgments, or do you keep it to yourself?"

"I really miss Mississippi, and Percy," I told him, dropping the subject that I was just now starting to understand. "I really love my job, though."

"What do you love more?" Luke questioned, "Your boyfriend, or your career?"

"I love my career, but I want my guy."

"Well, Annabeth, there's a difference between what you want and what you need. Obviously you need him… I mean, like I said before, he makes you happy. You were so happy and full of life when you had him here for your vacation. Now you're constantly stressed and worrying yourself to death and it's only been a bit of time that you've been here. Like, have you even been around town for fun since he left? Have you been to that little boutique that you love? When's the last time you've laughed, for real?"

I was silent as his blue eyes swept over me. "It is your jet, you know. Who cares what your mom says? You're almost eighteen. It's your money… go to Mississippi. Visit Percy, because I know you want to."

"What would I say to him?" I asked in a panic, my heart skipping a beat and my stomach dropping at the thought of seeing Percy again. "O haven't seen or talked to him in, like, two weeks!"

"Does it matter?" Luke scoffed, "Just go see him. It's what you need. I mean, it's-," he checked his watch, "-nine A.M. If you go now, you can make it in time to see him tonight. Just be back before Monday, when you have to be back on the set."

I chewed my lip. "He's playing football tonight. It's Friday."

"Even better," He smiled, "You'll be his surprise. I mean, you did say he was a great player, right? Well, you'll like, like, his trophy or something."

I smiled at the idea of running into Percy's arms after his football game, finally being able to kiss him again. This time in public, and later that night I'd tell him I was free from the false relationship slavery, and that there was nothing stopping me from being with him now. I could kiss him when I wanted, not a care about who would see, who would comment, or who would snap a picture. I could finally introduce him as my boyfriend.

"I'm going," I stood, slinging my jacket over my arm, "Tell my mom that I'm really not even sorry for ruining her plan. And let her know I'm going to be back soon."

**Sorry, don't kill me for not updating! My laptop's been screwy. I'm trying, guys! I promise!**

**BTW, has anybody seen the mortal instruments commercials?**

**R&R, Blah. How's everyone's summer?**


	36. Chapter 36

Percy

Chapter 34

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly. So tight that the darkness seemed to make stars. My padded football pants fit almost perfectly; I couldn't feel the bench that I sat on beneath me because of the soft pads around my legs. I twisted the towel around my neck so that I could hold it in my hands, wiping the remaining droplets of shower water from my bare chest.

Tonight was senior night, and it was a pretty big deal. Rumor had it that that several scouts had made the trip from their colleges to watch the senior boys play. I had about thirty minutes before I had to be on the field, stretching with my teammates. Then it would be game time.

The Romans, our rival team, was our visitors tonight. With their blue and gold uniforms and a team of over fifty-four, they had the looks of champions. Our thirty-something players were better than we let on to be, so I was pretty confident in our team tonight. Still, I didn't know if we had the chance at winning, and I really didn't want to go home with the loss of the game on my shoulders. We had at least fifteen seniors on the team, counting myself.

"Jackson," The exit doors swung open as a younger teammate entered the slightly smelly locker room, "There's a chick out there looking for you."

I looked up at the freshman, Frank, and cocked an eyebrow at him. He was on the chubby side, and under the shackle t-shirt they made the team wear under their pads you could see layers of his fat, making a belt-like shape around his abdomen. Frank was on the line and was great at tackling anything that moved. He could keep a quarterback down for as long as you needed him to. He had great potential, and was always nice to me.

"Man, you know coach would flip if I left the locker room thirty minutes before warm-ups on a game day. I'd be running laps until I couldn't feel my feet anymore." I scowled at him, shaking my head. The rest of the team was scattered out among the huge field house, talking in the weight room, laughing in the showers, or lounging on the cool floors of the air-conditioned coach's office.

"I think you'd want to see this girl," Frank whistled low, his furry eyebrows rising as the goofy look on his place appeared. It was a look I imagined an eleven year old boy to have when he saw his first dirty magazine. "She's freaking hot."

This caught my attention, and I stood up from my bench seat, making sure the ties in the front middle of my football pants were secure. "Where did you see her?" I asked him, reaching under the bench for the shackle to pull over my head.

Most shackles were just old t-shirts cut so that the pads didn't rub against skin, but our team sponsor purchased name brand stretchy athletic shirts that stuck to the skin for the actual players. If you weren't A-team, you didn't have the special shackles. B team, like Frank, had to stick to the old-school shackles. It was just how things went on the team, just like if you didn't show up to practices and weight-lifting classes, you wouldn't be playing.

"I saw her when I went out to coach's truck," Frank answered, his eyes flicking to the exit doors from which he came. "He sent me for his phone; she was standing by the fence and asked me if you were here."

I frowned. Calypso would know I was here. So why was she asking Frank if I was here or not? I made my way to the doors and pushed them open. "Cover me," I said over my shoulder as I ducked my head out.

The stands were so full it was crazy. I'd only seen them this full on major game nights, and it made me feel warm inside. All these people were here to see _me _play tonight. I shivered with anxiety.

I looked toward the fence, where just beyond it was the concession stands. Large lines were already assembled, kids running around with glow-in-the-dark light-up sticks, squealing as their parents tried to contain them. Teenagers gossiped with their friends as they ate from trays of nachos, hot dogs and French fries. I noticed the occasional couple leaning in for a kiss, and the rival team's fans looking around in curiosity.

I saw a small blonde girl near the gates next to the parking lot where I knew Coach parked his car regularly, and I was instantly reminded of Annabeth. This girl's hair was curled to the max, pulled back with a ponytail as she shivered in a huge familiar camouflage jacket. I shook my head- I was going crazy with anticipation for the game. This girl wasn't Annabeth- she had shorter hair, and anybody could have a camouflage jacket like that here in the south, where hunting deer and duck was the most common sport out there.

Still, my eyes lingered on the form of the girl as she gripped the holes in the fence, her face turned away from mine. Her hips were clothed by old, ripped jeans and what looked like a too-big blue shirt stuck out from under the jacket. She wore burlap flats and by the way her legs were clenched close, I guessed she was cold.

One more glance through the crowd told me that Calypso had probably given up on trying to find me and had taken her seat. I knew she had Bell tonight with her, and it was kind of chilly out. I had made sure she was bundled up nice and cozy in the team's color sweater, and kissed her rosy cheeks beneath the white knit hat before disappearing into the school before the game.

"I didn't see anybody out there," I told Frank when I got back inside. I had less than ten minutes until stretch time, so I picked up my pads and started to assemble them inside my jersey so I could just pull it onto my head when the time came after stretching. "Was the short, small and did she have a kid?"

Confusion swept over my friend's face as he thought for a minute. "She was short, small and incredibly hot… but she had no kid, dude."

Calypso had probably left Bell with my mom, then, to come see me. Mom had gotten really attached to Bell, and was overly excited for me to be the godfather. She kept saying how she felt like a grandmother and she loved it.

I shrugged at him. "All I saw out there was a blonde."

"That's her!" He exclaimed, "You didn't know her? She kind of looked like that girl you hung around with a lot before break."

I froze, holding my shoulder pads in my hands. "What?" I asked him.

"Annie-bell, wasn't that her name or something? Wasn't she a movie actress or something…? I don't know, I just remember a couple of my friends freaking out about it. I don't get out a lot, though, so I don't know which movie she played in." Frank babbled.

As people started to file into the locker room for their pads and helmets, I shoved the door open once again, sure that it was Annabeth. That camo jacket had been familiar alright- it was mine that I had given her a while back. I knew her frame and those hips anywhere- that was Annabeth. My hands shook as I realized she wasn't at the fence anymore, and her fingers weren't curled into the holes anymore. Suddenly I felt like throwing my helmet onto the ground and screaming. If that had really been her- now I was sure of it- I was _so close _to seeing her again.

"Jackson! Huddle up!" I heard from behind me. I turned to my team and sucked in a mouth full of breath. There was always after the game.

Annabeth

I shivered as I made my way to the concession stand. Maybe they were selling hot chocolate or something tonight and I could just hold it to warm up my hands. I tucked my bangs behind my ear as I waited in line behind a group of rowdy teenage boys who looked to be about sixteen, and one who seemed to be a bit older. They occasionally glanced over their shoulders at me and would elbow their friends. I looked away and pretended not to notice, pulling a couple of bills out of my back pocket. Maybe I'd get a chocolate bar while I was here.

As I neared the window where the customers ordered their food, the boys in front of me started to talk louder and louder. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation, containing names and places I didn't know. Maybe they were from the opposing team.

Just when I was starting to get tired of waiting in line, one of the taller boys in front of me turned around and made eye contact with me. "Hey," He said.

"Hello," I said back, tucking my hands into the front pockets of Percy's warm jacket. I had gotten it out of the closet in my old- or was it still my new? Everything is so confusing- room.

"Do you go here?" He asked as his friends peered at me from behind them. There was a boy with unruly curly red hair, a short boy with blonde hair, and a guy with brown shaggy hair and sideburns.

I hesitated before answering. "Yeah," I said. Each boy wore a purple shirt with some weird saying I didn't understand on it. They all wore hats and colored sneakers. The boy talking to me had black and red shoes. "Do you go to JHS?"

"Yeah, they go to Jupiter High," Red sneakers answered. "I graduated from there last year."

This guy had dark brown hair and a smirk on his face. "I'm Michael, I came to see some old… friends."

"Annabeth," I said, reaching out to shake the hand he held out. "I'm, uh, a senior here."

I know I technically no longer attended the school, but it was easier and less confusing to not have to explain my whole story tot his total stranger. I had no clue why he seemed to be so interested in me. I looked down at my shoes.

"I've heard a few things about you, Annabeth." Michael said, tilting his head so that he had access to me ear as he dropped his voice. "You're Percy Jackson's girl?"

_Michael_… the name suddenly sounded so familiar to me. Not just because it was a common name, but because Percy had said the name before. It seemed like it was hundreds of miles down the road of memories I had with Percy, but I had the faint image of Percy saying the name, pursed lips and a shake of his head. But who was he? I couldn't remember.

"What have you heard?" I looked up at him, my chin sticking out towards his tall frame. His shoulders were huge and stuck out, not matching up with his thin waist and slouched jeans that couldn't stay on his hips. The boy might have been attractive if I didn't have the feeling that this guy was wrong. Something seemed off about him, and I had a feeling it had to do with the faint memory of the way Percy said the name 'Michael'. True, this may not even be _the_ Michael. Heck, I didn't even know why that name sounded like bad news.

Red sneakers, or Michael, moved closer to me. His shoes were flush against mine, and I couldn't look up at him anymore. I looked down at our shoes, and I really hoped he wouldn't step on me.

"Nothing really… just that you're Percy's girl, you know?"

I tried to step back from him, but as soon as I tried, I felt the chest of one of Michael's friends against my back. I turned my head to see the redhead.

"What do you want with a guy like that?" Michael said, his hand reaching out to slowly cup my cheek. I turned away, wanting to get out of here.

"I, uh, can I just get my hot chocolate?" I murmured, trying to push past him.

Michael's face met mine with confusion before he threw back his head in laughter. "You heard her," He gasped with laughter, "She wants her hot chocolate!"

His friends joined him in laughter. I felt my cheeks heat as I realized I sounded like a kid. If this were a movie, my character would say something incredibly smart-aleck back. Where was my inner movie star?! Why couldn't I be snappy back with these jerks? I didn't even know these jerks. They had no right to treat me like this.

"What are you going to do if I don't let you have your hot chocolate?" He teased, lowering his face down to mine. I smelled awful cologne- it might have smelled good, though, but nothing smelled as good as Percy's to me anymore- and his nacho-cheese breath. "Gonna tell your boyfriend on me? DO I need to show you what a real man can do, Annabeth?"

Whoops and hollers came from his friends, and I wondered why nobody was helping me. What happened to being in line? I realized that with these tall guys and their smiles, people might think this was casual chatting going on. And when I tried to see over their shoulders, I noticed we were no longer _in _line. People had just formed another line around us, and we were somehow pushed to the side. I guess the guys around us had moved so that we were behind the trashcans of the concession stand. I felt scared.

"Are you going to answer me?" Michael demanded, cupping my chin. Thankfully, his grip wasn't rough. It wasn't gentle, either, though. "Jackson would know what it's like to lose yet… another girlfriend to me."

Then, suddenly, the circle around me opened up as a force shoved its way into it. "Just what is going on right here?"

I trembled because that's all I could do. I was still in Michael's grip. I didn't dare move, though, because I didn't know if he'd grab me harder.

"Mike? What are you doing?!" The voice of the intruder- or maybe my hero- was feminine. Michael let go of my chin and turned so that I was behind him as he faced the new girl.

"Aye, Cal," he said, his voice in a much lighter tone than he'd used with me. "Long time, no see, baby,"

"Who is that?" The girl said, pushing Michael so that she could get a glimpse of me. I pushed through one of the friends until I wasn't squished between two bodies anymore.

I grabbed onto the girl's arm, backing away from the towering Michael.

"We were only playing around," He told her, "Swear."

"You and I both know you don't know how to 'play'," The girl replied, "Look, you've got the poor girl shaking."

"She's just cold," One of the friends put in.

"Go to your side of the field," She spat at them, "I don't even want to see your face."

"You can shoo me all you want," Michael said as he started to walk away, his friends muttering 'whatever's and what sounded like 'crazy ex-girlfriend's. "But you'll have to talk to me sometime. I'll get a lawyer, you know. You can't hide her forever."

"You'll never get her," My savior growled at the retreating male. "I have a lawyer, too."

"Whatever, Calypso," Michael said over his shoulder as he walked away.

It suddenly hit me like a pile of bricks to the face.

Michael… as in Michael Yew…

Most importantly, this girl who I held on to was Calypso. As in Calypso Brown… or, as I had always referred to her… Percy's Calypso.

**I'm sorry for waiting so long to update!**

**BUT YOU GUYS! I'm ecstatic about this chapter. I think I did a good job...**

**leave me your thoughts, and thank you for the reviews!**

**R&R**


	37. Chapter 37

Annabeth

Chapter 36

I stared, my eyes wide at Calypso. She was _so_ much prettier than the pictures I had seen. Her hair was full of chocolaty-caramel colored locks, and I could tell it had never been dyed before. She had her hair braided from the side of her head so that it wrapped around and laid across her shoulder in a way I was thinking about begging my hairdresser to learn to do for my next movie. On top of her perfect head was a woven knit hat, flaps coming down over her ears with little fuzzy balls hanging down.

"I'm sorry about Mike," She told me, shaking her head, "Did he hurt you?"

I couldn't take my eyes away from Calypso's beautiful face; she had tiny freckles dotting across her cheeks and nose, making me wish I had more attractive freckles like that. She had a cute little curved, button nose, and I was jealous of the way her wide brown eyes seemed to sparkle from every angle. Her eyes were framed by the longest, real eyelashes she'd ever seen. Every time she blinked, I was reminded of a butterfly fluttering its wings. She had obviously planned on being here tonight- she was dressed for the chilly weather. Unlike me, she wore a white sweater dress and black leggings, along with boots that I'd give a lot for just to warm my feet in right now.

What was Calypso doing in Mississippi? What was she doing at Goode? Most importantly- what was she doing in Jackson?!

Realizing I hadn't answered her question, I felt my cheeks heat up at the way she stared at me questioningly. "Uh, yeah, I mean, no... He didn't hurt me."

"Good," She said back slowly, taking her time to look me over, "That was my, uh, ex-boyfriend. Sorry about the bit of drama at the end there."

"Michael," I said, not seeing how Calypso, this magnificent porcelain doll could end up with somebody big, mean and rough like Michael.

"Yeah," Calypso ducked her head in response, "He's... my baby-daddy."

I felt my jaw go slack. Of course I knew this bit of information; it was just... so strange to hear it the way she it, out-right and up-front.

"Anyways," She seemed sheepish as she thrust her hand out to me, "I'm Calypso Brown."

I took her small hand in mind and shook it. "Annabeth Chase."

Now it was Calypso's turn to stare in amazement. Her mouth fell open, and I'm sure it was in a much more attractive way than I did. Her hands rose to her mouth, covered her perfect bow lips as her eyes traveled over my face as she took me in. I hugged my elbows close to my body as I waited for her reply, taking the free time to notice other details from her, like the small charm bracelet on her wrist, and the little rings on her fingers. On one had was a dolphin curled around her second finger, and what looked like a class ring on the opposite hand.

"_The_ Annabeth Chase," She questioned quietly, "Like... as in Percy's Annabeth?"

Ironic how Calypso referred to me like I referred to her; she was Percy's Calypso, and I was Percy's Annabeth. The real question remained, though. Why was she here? In Jackson, at Percy's football game, where she had obviously planned to be, according to the way she dressed as in expecting the weather, and even having enough time to look cute; which only means she had been in Mississippi, or more specifically, Jackson, for a while.

"Yeah," I shuffled my feet, feeling my cheeks heat, "and you're Calypso..."

She shook her head, as if trying to shake out of a daze, "Look, I know how this must look to you-"

"Yeah," I said, ducking my head to look at my shoes. My arms were still crossed across my chest, and I really wanted her to continue on. It looked pretty messed up. I mean, I'd only been in LA for two weeks at the most! How in the world had Calypso swept herself back into Percy's life like a leaf sweeping in with the wind?

Or does he even _know_ that she's here? Maybe he hadn't even seen her yet... Maybe she was here to surprise him.

"It's looking pretty weird to me," I said truthfully, looking up into her eyes. "To be honest,"

"I know," Calypso said quickly, "I promise, I'll explain everything, but I want to thank you, first."

"Thank me?" I was taken back. Why was she _thanking_ me?

"Yes," She nodded, "I know I wasn't exactly the best thing for him, you know? I left him. Nobody's deserves what I did to that boy. I left him broken, and didn't bother to reply to any of his messages begging me to come home. When I finally did, expecting to have him wrapped around my finger like he used to be, I found him already in love... with you.

"I'll never be able to express my thanks to you, Annabeth. Without you, he'd have buried himself in his work, sports... he wouldn't have been happy. That boy I left behind a year ago wasn't nearly as... alive as he is now. I love him, so you've done a great thing by making him happy. I don't know if you love him the way he loves you... all I know is that he is completely mesmerized by you whenever he talks about you."

I was surprised by her words. I had been expecting her to tell me something like "thank you for substituting for me, I'm back now, though, and you're not welcome", but this was so much better. I felt like I was going to burst, explode, combust... I wanted to reach out and hug the girl. Instead, I squeezed my elbows tighter around me.

"He talks about me?" I asked quietly, feeling the smile play on my lips.

"Oh, yeah," She rolled her eyes, but she still smiled. "I think he's a bit obsessed over you. When he first described you to me, I thought he'd run out of adjectives to use. I mean, the guy could think of a compliment from A-Z. The look that comes onto his face when I'd mention your name... it was priceless. I know he loves you, because he _never_ got that look with me."

My stomach rolled inside of me. He really loved me that much? "I love him, too, you know."

"I know," Calypso replied, a look of sad happiness in her features, "I can tell."

Before I could say anything else, the crowd roared. I turned towards the field, where the game was way past started. In fact, we're almost to half time. I hadn't even been watching because I had been talking to Calypso.

Only, when I turned around, something seemed bad wrong. The crowd hadn't roared because something good had happened. They were all eerily silent now, several fans gaping, cheerleaders on the sides of the field holding pom-poms to their mouths. I hurried to the fence to see what was happening, and froze when three paramedics raced onto the field, two following behind with a stretcher. I saw the big gates open as an ambulance drove through backwards and the doors swung open.

My mind finally registered what was going on when the helmet was pulled from the player on the ground, a look of pure pain across his face, and the sight of his twisted leg. His hands gripped his thigh in obvious horrific pain, and my own hands flew to my mouth when I noticed the boy's messy black hair. Sweat streamed down his face, mixing with the tears. My heart broke when I saw Percy's parents pushing past the crowd so they could get onto the field to see their son.

I didn't know what to think as I watched Percy scream on the field as they lifted him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

**Please don't hate me I've been planning this for like ever... if you don't believe me check my instagram, where I put a picture up of the injury Percy's going to have. **

**Okay, so I've officially pre-written the rest of Bigger Than This, and you guys, I can't express how proud I am of it. I hope you guys are enjoying it, because there are about five to six chapters left. I promise there's a lot of detail and everything so the chapters are long.**

*****Okay, so some people didn't understand why Percy didn't recognize Annabeth in the last chapter, and why, if she's famous, didn't Frank recognize her, either. It's because Frank clearly stated he didn't get out much to watch movies, so he didn't know of Annabeth. Annabeth was also not supposed to be at the game, she was wearing big clothes articles (which can make somebody look bigger), and she had a haircut. You'll probably understand more in the next chapter.**

**Speaking of, the next chapter will be posted randomly. I really want to know what you guys are thinking of the story, so don't hesitate to review and tell me! I appreciate the reviews.**

**I hope you guys aren't disappointed that Calypso is actually pretty sweet.**

**R&R, there is a 50% chance of injury in the sport of American football**


	38. Chapter 38

Annabeth

Chapter 37

I trembled in the waiting room of the hospital's uncomfortable plastic chair. I hated, absolutely _hated _the feeling I had right now. I sat beside Calypso and I was surrounded by what seemed like half the student body at school. The game had ended probably two hours ago.

I wondered if this was how Percy felt when I was in the hospital. Did he have to sit here for as long as I was sitting here? Did he wait in terror, not knowing what was going on? I seriously hoped not. This was going to drive me crazy. Calypso chewed on her nails next to me, a baby cradled into her arms. I had met the tiny baby when Calypso's father had brought his granddaughter to the mother. Bell was truly a work of art, and despite who the baby's father was, I still believed her to be the most beautiful human being I'd ever met.

I'd learned that Percy was the godfather of Bell. I'd also learned that he'd been hanging out a lot with Calypso lately, but what surprised me was that I wasn't the least bit jealous. I could see that he was hypnotized by the sweetheart in Calypso's arms, and I couldn't blame him. Also, I hated to admit it, but she was pretty cool. We had a lot in common, and she'd told me earlier that she'd even watched a lot of my movies. I smiled at the thought as I noticed Percy's mother come up to me.

Her eyes were red, and I prepared myself for the worst. Instead of saying anything, though, Sally just reached out for me. I stood and let her wrap her arms around me in an embrace. I could see and even feel the students around me move in closer to try and maybe hear the news.

"Hello, Cal," Sally greeted the ex-girlfriend sitting behind me. She nodded and stood up. My backside hurt from sitting in the uncomfortable chair all night, so I knew Calypso had to be stiff, also.

"Could you guys just call me tomorrow?" She whispered, "Let me know how he's doing… I'm going to take Bell home now."

It was then that I understood she hadn't been waiting here to see Percy, or find out what was wrong. She'd been here for _me_, to make sure I didn't lose it. I felt a pang of gratitude, and smiled at my new friend. She just patted my shoulder and made her way to the exit.

I turned to Sally, swallowing a lump in my throat. "Is he okay?"

She nodded, and touched my hand, "He's awake, and I think he'd like to see you."

I followed her to the double doors, which were eerily familiar, and to an elevator. We stayed silent the whole way to the second floor, and then when I was finally pushing open a door to his room, my heart seemed to drop when I saw Percy on a bed and arguing with his father, who sat on the window seat of the room.

"-I don't even _care_, Dad. It's not even going to be possible. Would you rather me risk my health-," Percy's sentence ended when he saw me. His hair was messy, he was shirtless, and it looked like he was only in his boxers under the sheets. I carefully put my arms around his shoulders, because I didn't know where he was hurt, or if I'd hurt him even more.

"Annabeth," Percy put an arm around my waist, "I-,"

"What happened?" I demanded, bringing my hands to his face. "I look up and you're on the ground! And I've been in the waiting room for ever-,"

"Sorry," Sally said from behind us, "The doctor's just now allowing visitors outside of the family…"

"It's really you," Percy said softly, reaching his hand out and caressing my curls. "Your hair…?"

"I got it cut," I told him, reaching out and taking his hand. "I was going to tell you good luck before the game… but, I didn't see you."

"I didn't know it was you." He shook his head, "I didn't know what I was thinking. Bundled up in all those clothes, you looked nothing like yourself. Your hair threw me off by a lot, too. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"You saw me, though," I said, dipping my head, "I can't believe you didn't realize it was me."

He shrugged, "I was really anxious for the game…"

"It's okay," I told him. "Please tell me what happened?"

"Doctor said that the linebacker out there landed on my leg too hard, and it's broken. The recovery time is varied, but my tibia, which is the main bone in my leg, is the strongest weight-bearing bone in the human body. Amazing, right, that I'd break that bone out of all the other ones? Well, it's approximately four times as strong as concrete or whatever. If there is enough force to break it, it's not only tremendously difficult, it's potentially crippling to me. The other players say they could hear the bone snap, which isn't surprising me very much, because I heard it, and let me tell you, it hurt my ears almost as much as it hurt my leg."

"Does it hurt?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question. "I mean, does it hurt now?"

"My leg is completely numb from the knee down," He said back to me, "I think it's safe to say that I won't be able to play football again… But I feel awful."

Percy's father grunted from where he sat, and when I lifted my head, he was standing. "I'm going for a walk, maybe talk to your Coach. Sally, did you see him in the waiting room?"

I guess Sally took this as a hint to leave the room, because she stood from the rocking chair in the corner and nodded, "He's out there."

"It's almost the same injury as Joe Theismann," Percy told me, "Dad isn't happy. I won't be able to play any sport for a while. With it being my senior year, I've lost pretty much all chance of a scholarship. It'll be really hard to get this bone to mend… and I'll probably have to have implanted devices to help maintain proper alignment and stuff, so the bone will heal, and I'll have to buy this special kind of splint. I think I'll have problems walking for a while."

I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled his head into my chest. I kissed the top of his head and tried not to make my cries audible. I knew that sports were Percy's life. He loved baseball, football, swimming and basketball. With this injury… he'd never get to play outside of high school. This may not be hitting him emotionally right now, but it was hitting me hard. He'd never get to go pro, like I knew he fantasized about often.

"You haven't even heard the worst part about all this," Percy whispered, "My ACL may also be torn."

I could hear the stifled cry come from in my throat as I pulled back to see his face. He explained, "I got hit pretty hard on the side of my knee before he crushed my bone. It might have overextended the knee joint… ACL injuries often occur with other injuries, which is why they said it might be torn. I can't describe the pain I'm having below the waist, Annabeth. My knee is swollen, but it could also just be from when he landed on my leg, it might be hurt, too. I really don't want to consider my ACL being torn, because that'll just make matters worse."

"You just have very bad luck," I told him, kissing his cheek. I kissed his cheek, his ear, his jaw, his forehead before wrapping my arms around him again. "I can't believe any of this."

"I know," He said softly, "I'm going to be seeing doctors again all tonight and tomorrow. I'm having a bit of a break right now, no pun intended. They're supposed to be bringing me food for dinner and then I'll be testing again."

I pulled away and rubbed my eyes, feeling exhausted. "Your mother seems really upset."

"Yeah," Percy scoffed, "She's probably thinking about the bill, along with the money she'll have to be paying for college since I won't have a scholarship."

I bit my lip and looked away, feeling my chest tighten. How much would all these surgeries cost? It hurt my mind to even imagine what Percy's parents would have to pay.

"I really do have bad luck," Percy whispered, "Did you know women are more likely to have an ACL tear than men? I had to watch this stupid movie that told me what all they were going to do in surgery for the terms of agreement reasons and stuff. In the movie there were more women patients than men, so I asked the nurse why."

"You don't even know if you really did tear it," I told him, "Why did they make you watch the video?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just glad for the drugs I'm on so I don't have to feel this leg, but I'm sure I'll pass out again soon enough. They ran tests on me since I got here… what time is it?"

I pulled out my phone and glanced at the screen. "It's almost one in the morning."

"I left before halftime… they said I blacked out in the ambulance. I remember it almost being half-time, though. I've been here for like five hours, right?"

I winced at his words. He'd already blacked out from the pain? I guessed it had to hurt quite a lot… it _was _the strongest bone in his body, after all.

"Why didn't you ever call me back?" Percy asked softly after it got quiet for a few minutes. "I called and called…"

"Percy," I said back, my voice sounding soft, "I couldn't go through with it if I talked to you,"

"Go through with what, Annabeth?" The look of hurt on his features made me feel like the most awful person alive. He looked like not only had he broken his leg, but his heart also. And to think I had been the one who broke his heart, I felt like throwing up. I was an awful person.

"I wanted back in," I couldn't look him in the eye when I spoke to him. I stared at the window seat, playing with my fingers. I heard him rustling around in the sheets, and I wondered if he was mad at me.

"Sit beside me," Percy told me, and when I looked back up at him, he was patting the bed beside him. I eyed the space hesitantly, not wanting to hurt his leg, or knee or anything. After deciding that since his hurt leg was on the right side, I crawled in beside him. I sat cross-legged and faced him, placing my hands in my lap.

"I got offered a chance to audition," I told Percy, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you… I was a jerk, wasn't I? Making you leave by yourself, and not coming home with you…"

He just ducked his head and fiddled with the hospital bracelet on his wrist. I sucked in my breath and continued, "So I called my dad and made sure you got home okay… I didn't completely desert you. It's not like I ignored every call from you. Most of the time I was on set, and then there were a few times when I tried to call you back."

"You never tried to call me back," He shook his head, "I would've known."

"I did, too," I told him, "You never picked up, and it went to voicemail."

His face looked like he was just remembering something, "My phone fell in the water," He explained, "We went fishing."

Percy started to tell me about taking Bell and Calypso fishing, and how the trio had really connected. He told me about how proud he was to be Bell's godfather, and how he wished he'd have a daughter one day. When he said that, he grabbed my hand and kissed each finger in small patterns, and I felt my stomach flip-flop. He spoke of the things he did while I was gone, and what went on around town. There wasn't much to say about the people, but the experiences he told me he had with Bell just melted my heart. By the time his dinner arrived, he was tired and visiting time was nearly over.

"Come see me tomorrow," Percy said as I stood from the bed.

"Of course," I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I'll be here first thing."

He kissed my lips slowly, and I felt my cheeks heat when the nurse behind us coughed and tapped her foot. "Goodbye, Perce," I told him, heading for the door.

On my way to the parking lot, I stopped by the desk in the middle of the hall. "Do you guys do anonymous sponsor stuff?"

"What?" The lady behind the desk was clearly annoyed at my presence and what seemed like a stupid question.

"What if somebody came in here and offered to pay the bill for a patient?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers and thinking about what Percy had said about his mom. Sure, he hadn't meant it for real. She hadn't really been upset over the price of the surgeries, but it was stuck in my brain. It would be hard for the farmer's family to pay for Percy's bill and his college…

I knew I was being a bit over-the-top about all this, but to me it made sense. I had more than enough money in the bank from all my movies. This wouldn't make a dent in my stash. I pulled my checkbook out of the wallet in my jacket pocket.

"I guess," She said back, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say I want to pay for the patient Percy Jackson's bill… I don't know what you guys call it here, but I just want to sign the check for him."

Her eyes widened, "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes," I leaned forward, holding out my ID, "I have the money."

When she realized what the name on my card said, she about tripped over herself to open filing cabinets. "You want this anonymous?"

"Yes," I told her, smiling smugly as I filled out a check with a pen from the counter, leaving the price box empty. "Please,"

She handed me a piece of paper and scratched her nose while I looked over it.

Percy's physician was about a thousand, nine-hundred and sixty-five, his hospital fees ranged from twelve thousand, two-hundred and seventy-six depending on the days he spent in here- that was only for eight days. The Anesthesia was five-hundred fifty-four, which added up to about fourteen-thousand, seven-hundred and ninety-five dollars in total fair price.

It wasn't that bad. I had expected worse, since the hospitals in California charged more. I filled out the check carefully in front of her.

"Ma'am," The nurse said, "God bless you."

"He already has," I told her, passing the check to her and pocketing the paper she had handed me. "Many times,"

**Guys, I know I said I pre-wrote the rest of the fanfiction, but that doesn't mean I'm uploading it all in one day... I'm trying to give all my readers enough time to read the newest chapter and tell me what they think about it before I update again. I try to update every week. **

**The reason I'm addressing this, is because somebody left a review telling me they were going to stop reading because I wasn't updating fast enough... I'm trying, I really am, but if it makes you feel better to stop reading, then stop. I don;t know if it's just me, but I can't not finish a story and just stop reading. If you can, bravo. All I'm saying is, I'm trying to make everybody happy, but it doesn't work like that. I'm also trying to edit bits and pieces before I update another chapter. Please stick with me and I promise I'll try my best to make each and every one of you happy.**

**R&R, It took a ton of research for Percy's injuries... Thank you, google.**


	39. Chapter 39

Percy

Chapter 38

I woke up to the awful brightness streaming in from the windows, and I tried to bury my face more in the pillows and blankets. As I shifted, though, I felt a billion stabs of pain in my leg and thigh, and I heard myself scream out in pain. I gripped my thigh, squeezing the spot that hurt the most.

Of course I had forgotten about the stupid injury. Sometime between the tests they ran last night, though, they had put my upper thigh in a brace. It always felt a little bit better to squeeze the part of my ACL that they were sure was torn instead of just easing out of the pain. It felt like a cramp at some times, and at other times thanks to the drugs I couldn't feel anything.

"What's wrong?" The panicked voice of my visitor said from the window seat. I looked over to see Annabeth lying on her side, a blanket draped over her, the fuzzy pink pajama pants peeking out from the ends. Obviously the blanket was too small; her feet, clad in slippers, hung out from under it.

"I, uh, forgot about my leg," I told her, embarrassed of screaming out loud like that.

"You're crying," Annabeth said, jumping down from the window seat, pulling the small blanket with her around her shoulders. She came closer and wiped my face with the corner of the blanket. "Do I need to get a nurse?"

"No," I said, reaching out for her. She stepped into my arms, and I was unsatisfied with the distance between us. I settled on resting my arms lower, close to the curve of her backside. "It's okay."

"If you say so," Annabeth looked skeptical as she twisted her fingers into my hair. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I nodded. Then, I decided to change the subject, because I didn't like the worry in her eyes. "When did you get here?"

"About six this morning," She bit her lip, "I hope that's okay. I, um, asked your mom if I could stay with you while she went to work."

My eyes shifted down as I realized my father wouldn't have wanted to stay with me. "Dad's mad, isn't he?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Sally just said that nobody would be here with you and it would be great if I stayed."

"I don't know why he's mad at me," I snapped, "It's not my fault the guy crushed my bone."

"I know, baby," Annabeth said soothingly as she rubbed her hands over my shoulders, making me relax. I didn't even know I was tensed up. "Don't worry about it… he just really wanted you to get your dream, you know?"

"That wasn't even my dream." I told her, "I mean, yeah, I wanted to go pro with football… but after doing sports all your life you really get tired of it."

Annabeth seemed surprised by what I said, "Perce, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, making her hands move with my shoulders. "I don't know anymore…"

"We'll figure something out," She promised. "It's freezing in here."

"I noticed your pajamas," I teased, reaching down and tugging on the leg of her fuzzy pajamas.

"This blanket wasn't long enough," Pink spread across her face as she blushed, "I brought my pj's in from the car."

"Your car is here?" I asked her, shifting carefully in the bed as if I was trying to see out the window into the parking lot. "How, didn't you fly?"

"I had somebody bring my car down here," Annabeth explained, "I paid him and bought the guy a ticket to go back to LA."

"So are you just going to drive back?" I asked her, confused.

"Probably so," She shrugged, looking sad. I frowned and pulled her closer, coaxing her into the bed with me.

She very slowly crawled in, and I got annoyed at waiting for the distance between us to close. I tugged on her arm and she toppled over onto my chest.

I chuckled at her stumble and she pushed her face into my chest, moving her nose around as she nuzzled my chest. "I missed you so much."

"You just saw me last night," I pointed out to her.

"I meant when I was away."

It's only when I'm searching her eyes for all the colors I've grown accustom to that I realize I don't ever want to stop seeing the shades grey, and I don't ever want to stop holding her close like I'm doing now. I realize I don't want anybody else to hold her or kiss her the way I do; I don't want anybody else to tell her they have feelings for her. I want to be the last to kiss her; the last to touch her. I want to be there for her whenever she's cold, whenever she's sick; I want to be there for her when she's crying, or when she's excited. When I realize I want to spend the rest of my life right here, with Annabeth forever, I also realize that I would do anything for this girl. I love her, and I finally believe it, and I'm finally feeling like its real. Even if I've said it all along, now I'm starting to really know it for sure. So when I tell her, in a whisper as I hold her even closer, I want her to know it, and understand the feelings and emotions behind it, too.

"I love you." I told her. She hugged me, cozying up her head into the crook of my neck, and kissed my neck.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and we stayed like that for a very long time. Just when I was starting to drift off into a surprisingly comfortable nap, she spoke again, with so much emotion and feels in her tone that I broke away from the unconsciousness starting to sink in.

"I don't want to go back," She looked up into my eyes, curling her hand into my t-shirt. She tucked her head into the cubby-like shape of my neck again, nuzzling her way in until she fit perfectly. With the small movement of my head, she formed into me amazingly and blissfully.

I frowned again and extended my arm around Annabeth's small frame, pulling the girl I loved even closer, if possible, to me. Annabeth wrapped her delicate arms around my muscular middle, squeezing only slightly. I don't know if she could hear the inhale of breath I made. "Do you have to?"

Annabeth squeezed her eyes closed as I pushed her gently away, making the tears streaming down her face noticeable to me. "Yeah, I do," She sighed. It wasn't an angry sigh, or an annoyed sigh. It was regretful. "You know… I'd love for you to maybe come with me."

I turned my face so I could analyze her own face, "You know I can't do that. I have a life here- I mean, you're a big part of my life, yeah, but with the whole surgery that's going to go on… and I still have senior year…"

She thought for a while, keeping my hands in hers. I was occupied with my own thoughts, also. I wondered what she was thinking about. If it was a way to solve our problem, I wasn't going to interrupt her. Only one option came to mind, though, and it wasn't a good one.

"I could quit acting for a while," Annabeth bit her lip, saying the words I really didn't want to hear; speaking the option I wasn't going to consider. She pushed her bangs away from her face. Seeing that she was having trouble getting her new short hair to obey, I reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She hugged her elbows to her chest and shivered.

"No, I can't let you do that," I shook my head. "You're already committed to your new job. You love acting, and your lifestyle is so much different, even if you have grown used to Mississippi."

"I want to stay with you," she said, blinking away tears. I reached over and wiped them away, brushing them to the side with my finger.

"Annabeth, you deserve bigger than Mississippi," I told her, running a hand through my messy hair. I dipped my head, shaking it slightly. "You deserve way better than anything you'll find in this lousy old state. Your life- its Hollywood, movie stars, Starbucks… you chased your dream, and you caught it. You don't know how big of a deal that is. I chased my dream, and I stumbled… no pun intended. I let my dream slip out of my hands. You can't just give up on doing what you love because of me. You deserve bigger than me- bigger than this."

Her mouth fell open at my words, and she resumed the facial expression of a girl that had just been slapped. It hurt me to think that I had hurt her feelings, but it was all true. I couldn't hold her back from her love of acting.

"Don't you dare ever say that to me again," She said, fresh tears brimming her eyes, wetting her eyelashes and threatening to spill over.

All I could think was that I had been wrong. I thought the most beautiful tears came from Bell, when her tiny lashes stuck together like the tips of a star; but now, seeing the tears roll down my girlfriend's face, I knew there was no contest. Annabeth was as beautiful as ever with each and every tear caught by her light brown, long lashes. I hated that she was upset because of me, though.

"I'm telling the truth," I said simply, "You deserve the world, and more. I can't give you that. Of course I love you- I'll always love you. All I'm saying is you need to go back to LA. Beverly Hills, Hollywood, wherever. It's where you belong."

"I don't care what I _deserve_. I _want_ you."

"Okay," I gave in, pulling Annabeth close to me. "I'm not going anywhere, you know…"

She nodded, tears dropping from her jaw onto his t-shirt. "Promise me?"

"I'm staying right here," I put my hand over her heart, above the light sweater she wore. "And I don't ever plan on leaving."

We stayed like that, me cupping her heart; Annabeth snuggled up to me, and her breathing slowing until I knew she had fallen asleep.

I knew what would happen. Though I hated it, I would have to send her back to where she belonged with or without her liking it. No, I wouldn't break our relationship. But I wouldn't let her dreams be broken because of me.

My dreams were depressingly long gone now, and I had nothing to fall back on or look forward to. My injury means I'll never be able to run right again; maybe in the far away future, when it was way too late to go to college for a career in football. I would never become a star.

Like hell would I let Annabeth lose her dream like I did, especially for somebody like me. Like I told her, Annabeth deserved bigger things than Mississippi could offer. She deserved bigger than this small town, and bigger than this she would get.

**For those of you who want to know how many chapters are left... that's a surprise ;)**

**But, it's coming to an end really soon! I hope you guys are enjoying my story. I appreciate and thank y'all for the reviews.**

**R&R**


	40. Chapter 40

Annabeth

Chapter 39

It was Saturday night, and it was about three hours after Percy got released from the hospital. He looked absolutely miserable with the huge black and grey brace that started at his upper thigh and brushed against the fiber of the orange cast under his knee. Orange hadn't been his first choice of cast colors, but it was either orange or yellow, and he wasn't feeling up to sporting yellow for about three weeks.

They debated on either getting a wheelchair or crutches for twenty minutes and finally decided that a wheelchair would have to do while he was so weak.

Every time I looked at Percy, sitting slumped in his wheelchair, I felt like my heart was slowly breaking into tiny pieces. He looked so worn out and eroded, and I just wanted to pull him into a hug and never let go. Of course it wasn't fair that he'd be basically crippled for a while, and he'd always have to have somebody push him around school, but Percy always insisted on trying to put on a smile every time he noticed me watching.

When I turned the corner of his house to see him trying to reach for a jar of pickles in the fridge, I realized how hard this would be for him. With his father and mother gone for work every day until night, Percy was used to being able to drive himself around in his car, get whatever he needed, and do whatever he wanted basically. Without a good, sturdy leg, all of this was impossible.

"Do you need help?" I asked him, leaning over his chair, using the handle on the back for support as I reached for the jar easily. "You could have just asked."

He looked annoyed and rolled his wheels over to a cabinet. "I could have gotten it."

"I know you could have," I lied, trying to comfort him. "What are you going to do with those pickles?"

"If I can get the fryer out, I'm going to fry them."

"You're going to fry pickles," I could feel my eyebrows rise, "Okay, then."

"Could you help me?" Percy asked, "If you get the ingredients for the batter out I'll get the fryer."

I did as he asked, gathering an egg and milk, butter and the flour from the places they were stored. Every now and then I'd look over, worried, at Percy, who was struggling just to lift the fryer onto the counter and having a hard time plugging it in. I almost caved and rushed to help him when he lifted himself up with one arm to reach the plug-in above the counter, but before I could register what he was doing, he already had it done.

"What else can we fry?" he asked as I picked out all the pickles from the ugly green juice. "See if we have any green tomatoes in there."

I opened the fridge and scanned around the vegetable drawer until I found two tomatoes, not red.

"Are those cucumbers?" Percy rolled over, looking around me and into the fridge. "Grab those babies! Get those jalapenos, too. Maybe we can find some onions…"

I turned and stared at him, resting my hands on my hips. "You can't just fry anything, Percy!"

"Of course you can," He looked at me like I was crazy, "In the South, everything is fried."

I laughed and fished the onion out of the vegetable drawer for him. "Fine, but if you start getting fruit out, I'm done."

We fried all kinds of stuff that night, and by the time we had a large plate full of potatoes, onions, peppers, jalapenos, pickles, and tomatoes, Percy had eaten so much right as it came out of the fryer that he was complaining about his burnt tongue before I could ever eat anything.

Between filling up the fryer and picking up the basket from the hot grease, I had gotten a splash of grease on my hand, burning a red spot. I had screamed out loud and jumped up and down, totally embarrassing myself as I did so. By the time I finally ran cold water over it, Percy was throwing his head back with laughter. I glared at him and promptly showed him my middle finger.

"Oh, please," Percy said, faking a begging face, "I'd love it."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever," and leaned in to kiss his cheek. At the last minute he turned and met my lips with his own, his grease-coated lips making it a slippery but somehow pleasant kiss.

"Gross," I scowled at him, wiping away at my lips with my sleeve as he chuckled and grabbed the plate of fried foods and wheeling himself to the living room. I followed along, carrying two cups of sweet iced tea and flicking off lights along the way.

As he settled across from me in his chair, taking a glass from me and placing it on the coffee table, I sat on the couch and sipped my glass. He offered me a tomato, and I took it with a grin.

Maybe one day we could live like this… minus the wheelchair, of course. I could fix him dinner, he could fix the tea like he did tonight, and we could eat together. Maybe we'd eat at an actual table, though, but tonight I could settle with the couch and sitting across from him in his wheelchair because it was easier this way, because he couldn't reach the table in his low chair. I wanted to fix him dinner and take care of him like this; it was nice and comfortable in a way that I couldn't begin to explain. I liked the way Percy and I cooked together. We'd done it before, but this time it felt like he was more dependent on what I did and what I helped him with than what he helped me with.

"What?" He asked, nibbling on a potato, "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing," I said, and leaned forward to brush my lips across his cheeks. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Percy answered with a look of suspicion. "Don't try to change the subject, tell me!"

"Maybe one day," I told him, eating from the plate between us. "Just know that I love you."

He gave me more suspicious looks before finally shrugging and going back to eating.

Percy

"I can't believe I'm in a wheelchair during deer season," I said, annoyed, as I held my gun across my legs. "I'd give anything to be in a stand this morning."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said from behind me as she rubbed my shoulders. "If I could, I'd take your place, you know."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, even if she couldn't see me. To be honest, I knew she was being serious, but I hated that she thought trading places would be any better. It also got annoying that she tried to do absolutely everything for me, like I couldn't do it myself. What, did she think that after she left somebody would be around at all times to be in her place, assisting me? Nobody would be around, so it would probably just be easier to go ahead and face that I was crippled for a while and would have to learn to do things on my own, while sitting in this stupid chair.

I figured I sounded like a jerk, though, when I refused her help, so I simply stopped saying no and let her do whatever she wanted. I ignored the looks of sympathy she gave me when she saw me reaching for something. Yeah, I could see them. I could see the sadness in her eyes as I leaned over my chair to get my gun from the gun closet, and I could see the worry as I sighed in what was only described as a tired sound. I couldn't be really annoyed at her, though. If Annabeth was in this wheelchair instead of me, and she possessed this injury instead of me, I'd probably be tripping over myself to help out, too. I wouldn't want her to have to strain herself just to reach a cup from the counter or a cell phone charger from a dresser. Thinking about what it would be like if our roles were reversed made me kinder than I wanted to be.

The medicine the doctor had me taking was making me tired all the time, and I felt cranky when I couldn't get a nap in. I didn't want to nap, though, because Annabeth would be leaving tonight, and I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. I wanted to show her what hunting was like, but there was the problem with my wheelchair, and I obviously could not climb a ladder to get into a stand. Instead, I was settling on showing her my gun closet.

"What's this thing?" Annabeth asked as she browsed through the walk-in closet, keeping her arms crossed and her hands close to her sides so she didn't touch anything. She stood right in front of the skeet machine, her foot toeing the box of round, orange skeet discs. There was also an assortment of birdies in the box somewhere. "What does it do?"

"That's target practice," I grinned widely, "It's so much fun."

"Target practice?" She repeated, "Like, in the Killers movie? When Ashton Kutcher shot those orange things with his father-in-law?"

"Something like that," I said, remembering the movie, "Want to see?"

I felt excited to get out the skeet discs and birdies as I pulled my newly-replaced phone from out of my pocket and called a couple of friends to come over and help. I knew Annabeth wouldn't be able to lift the machine, and it would have to be put in the back of a truck and taken out to the shooting range.

Since it would be easier to just drive the truck around to the side yard, I asked Annabeth if she'd wheel me out there once Travis and Connor arrived. She agreed quickly, and I was glad it would at least let her think she was helping me out in some way.

While we waited for Travis and Connor to come over, I asked Jason if he'd like to come shoot, too. He was more of a bow shooter, like his sister, Thalia, but he agreed anyways. He told me he'd bring his bow and arrows if he could use our targets and foam birdies. Thalia also said she'd come, and Annabeth hurried to the kitchen to boil some water for tea and mix up some lemonade.

Glad that Annabeth had a distraction, I cleaned and loaded two guns, wheeled myself to the back porch with the box of skeet discs and birdies so they'd be ready when the boys got here, and I waited by the door, excited beyond myself that I would get to shoot today. It was nothing like fencing with a sword, but shooting a gun was fun. I was not too good with a bow, so I didn't use my old Bear very often.

I heard gravel fly as the Stoll boys drove up the drive, dust and rocks hitting the old Chevy's body. I called to Annabeth that they were here, and she hurried to my side with two gallons of tea and lemonade, stacked plastic cups and what looked like ice in a bowl. After thrusting the stuff at me, she wheeled me carefully down the steps of the front porch and towards the boys who made their way to greet me. Each boy smiled and side-hugged Annabeth, too.

"How's that injury holding up?" Travis asked after patting my shoulder. "Or, should I say _injuries_?"

I shrugged, "Sometimes it's worth it to not have to run laps," I joked, but the laughter that came from the boys didn't seem real.

"I don't know what we're going to do," Connor said, shaking his head, "It's going to be tough without you, man."

I nodded, "You've got Jason, though, and he'll be great,"

"Not as good as you," Travis said lowly, "Nobody will be as good as you. Just wait until you have to face your baseball and swim coach, dude. You've got it coming to you- they'll be either pissed or beyond sorry. I think you'd better milk this for as long as you can. Jason can't fill in for you in every sport."

At that time a white car flew down the drive, throwing up more dirt and rocks than the truck had. As the driver skidded to a stop beside the Chevy, the passenger door flew open as Jason bound out of it. Thalia soon followed behind, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, buddy," Jason said, holding out a fist to me. I ignored it, but greeted him back. "It's about time anybody has gotten to see you. The visitors were pretty limited, I heard."

"Yeah, you could've at least let your cousins in to see you, jerk," Thalia said as she leaned down and kissed my cheek. "We were worried sick."

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Connor said as he elbowed Jason, "We were just chatting about how you'll have the position since Perce is… unable."

"Unable," I scoffed, "Try broken to the point of no return."

"I was putting it nicely."

"So are we shooting or what?" Thalia interrupted, "I brought the old bow with me."

As the Grace siblings unloaded their bows and quivers of arrows from Thalia's car, the Stoll brothers made their way to my gun room to get the machine. I waited with Annabeth as she talked to Thalia about what had went on the past few weeks and how she was transferring from Goode to a homeschooling program in California while she was on set and working on different movies.

When I had enough of thinking about what my life would be without her here, and hearing about her plans for the next few months, I strolled my wheelchair to the back of the car, where Jason was repairing a broken arrow by gluing a new tip on.

"What is this," I asked, picking up his bow, "You got a new one?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "She's a PSE, and I've gotten attached,"

"I see," I turned the weapon around in my hands, "That's cool."

"Yeah," He answered. A moment of silence followed before he coughed and swallowed loudly. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day, you know? Threatening to take your position and all that… I didn't know it'd end like this for you… I feel awful."

I shrugged at him, keeping my eyes on the camouflaged bow as I traced the release that was Velcroed to the handle. "It's cool."

"What… what are you going to do?" He asked me, turning to that he leaned his backside on the car and faced me. "I mean, about college and the scholarships and the scouts?"

"I'll have to call all the universities," I told him, "Inform them about my injury, and how I'll never be able to play for them. As for the scholarships, they'll be gone, and I'll have to pay for college with the money I saved up from working all these years."

"Your catfish farm money?" Jason said softly, "It's not going to be enough."

"I know," I answered, "My parents have a fund, I'm sure…"

"That fund is gone," He said, "I hate to say it, Perce, but there's no way you'll be able to pay your hospital bill and have extra cash for college. Unless you have a heck of a lot saved up, you'll be on a tight budget for a long time."

"You don't need to talk financial with me," I told my cousin, sighing, "Besides, somebody picked up the bill anonymously. The hospital called it 'sponsoring' or something like that. I think it might have been a parent or maybe the guy who hit me that felt bad or something. All I know is, the doctor bill is paid. I have money for college."

He nodded, "You know, if we knew where Grandpa-K hid all the cash we were supposed to be willed, all these problems would go away."

"I don't know what he did with the cash we were supposed to get," I said to Jason, "He had to do something with it. Sure, the man drank, but not enough to drink away all his money like they said he did. I personally think your dad has a great bit of it, along with our uncles. I don't know how much my dad has, but after Grandpa-K died, we still lived the same lifestyle, as if we got nothing."

"Maybe you did get money," Jason answered, and I saw him thinking, "Your dad could have put it in your account for you. Have you ever seen the amount in your account?"

"Well, no," I said truthfully, "Dad always handles the bills. I never look at the banking stuff."

"There you go," My younger cousin said, "That's where the money is- and maybe I got some, too. All along Thalia and I thought we never go anything, but lately we've been opening our own checking account mail, and it's adding up to a lot more than I should have. I thought maybe the numbers were wrong, but if I'm right… Percy, college is covered."

Suddenly it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I gripped the bow tightly and felt like smiling. "Maybe so," I answered, wanting to beg Annabeth to push me back up the steps and into the small office of my father's to rifle through his paperwork to find my mail. Instead, I wheeled myself so that I turned around and quickly strode over to the girls, who were talking in low voices. They stopped as soon as I was in earshot and smiled innocently.

"Ready?" The Stolls called from the doorway as they made their way to their truck and lifted the machine into the back. "We'll meet y'all around the house."

Thalia and Jason walked on either side of me as Annabeth pushed from behind. We made our way to the back of the house just in time to see Travis pulling guns from his tailgate toolbox.

"I guess I'm going to be the flyer," Connor said, "We'll take turns shooting. I need to get some practice in for this afternoon."

He climbed into the back of the truck and sat on the toolbox, positioning the machine around his legs so that it wouldn't hit his thighs. He slid a foam birdie in the slot before letting the Grace kids know they were up.

I watched as Thalia pulled back the string on her bow and aim for the birdie in the air, and as it fell from the sky and to the grass of my yard, Annabeth gasped from behind me. "You hit it!"

The guys turned to stare at her, as did I, and laughed when she turned red. "Didn't you know that's what would happen?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said, looking down, "It's just that, I didn't think she would actually _hit _it."

"You doubted me?" Thalia pretended to look offended and scoffed, "I never miss."

"Don't be too sure of yourself," Jason snorted. "Let it fly, Stoll."

He brought down a birdie, and we heard a small gasp from Annabeth again. The bowmen took turns for a little bit until Travis declared it was his turn with the skeet discuses. Connor passed around muffs to the shooters, and I placed mine around my neck, not needing it until later.

I watched in anticipation as he missed his first few, and then finally hit four. Then it was my turn.

"Back up," Thalia told Annabeth, hooking her arm around my girlfriend's, "His gun gets pretty loud."

I pulled the muffs over my ears and told Connor to let them fly. As soon as I saw the skeet sail through the air, I pulled up my gun and shot. Orange and black parts separated, leaving pieces to fall to the grass in heaps and making thudding sounds. Everyone watched as I shot disc after disc, leaving parts and pieces scrambled across the yard.

"You haven't missed one yet," Jason hollered at me, "We're going to try two at a time."

I nodded and readied myself. When the two skeet discs soared through the air, I could only hit the first one before the second buried itself in the grass. Aggravated, I told Connor to re-adjust the second so it flew higher.

Again I shot at the two discs, and this time I shot both. Annabeth and Thalia gave respective claps from behind before Connor yelled something about it being his turn.

Travis and Connor switched spots, and I backed my wheelchair up so I was beside Annabeth.

"It looks fun," Annabeth said, smiling down at me. "You did a good job."

"I've been doing it for years," I told her, "If I didn't do a good job, something would be wrong."

"You should see him shoot standing up," Thalia said, giving her input, "He's much more accurate."

I scoffed at her as Annabeth nodded. "It looked cool."

"Do you want to try?" Thalia asked her, "You can shoot my bow."

"I don't know," Annabeth said wearily, "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Aw, come on," My cousin said to her, "See if you can pull it back, at least. You can't tell me you've never shot a bow."

"Oh, I've shot a bow before," Annabeth said, taking the bow from Thalia, "I just wasn't any good."

She pulled the string back easily, and Thalia whistled low. "You can pull seventy?"

"Guess so," My girlfriend shrugged. I chuckled and watched Connor shoot a disc that sailed through the sky. He brought down and whooped aloud.

"What about a gun, can you shoot?"

"No," Annabeth shook her head, "I can't shoot, and I won't."

"Bummer," Thalia laughed, "Anything else?"

Annabeth was quiet for a moment before answering, "I had to learn to throw knives for this one movie I did. It was pretty fun."

"Throw knives," Jason repeated, turning around from his spot leaning on the truck, "You throw knives?"

"Don't sound so surprised," She shot back, "I can do a lot of things."

"I'm sure," He scoffed at her. "So if I get out Tyson's knife set you'll throw 'em?"

"If Percy says it is okay, then yeah," Annabeth said, turning to me. "Is it okay?"

"I don't care," I replied, "I'd like to see this."

"Let me go drag the target closer," Travis offered, pulling his muffs from his ears.

"No, it's okay out there," Annabeth squinted. It was at least seventy feet away.

"Babe, maybe we should move it closer," I coaxed, not wanting her to completely embarrass herself, "Just for the first time."

"It's okay where it is," Annabeth insisted. Before I knew it, Jason was back from inside my house with the black knife case Tyson kept his set in.

"Here we go," He told her as he let down the tailgate of the truck, "Take your pick."

"We have to bet on this," Connor said, "I'm putting in a twenty that she won't throw it right."

"Twenty more says she'll miss," Jason laughed, "And probably not come anywhere close."

"Are you going to bet, Thals?" Connor asked the dark-haired cousin of mine. Travis threw down a ten in the pile with his brother and Jason's money.

"I bet five she'll land close," Thalia said carefully. Annabeth gaped at her. "I'm sorry! I just… I've never seen you throw before!"

"Thirty says she'll hit it," I said, wanting somebody to be on her side. She smiled at me before turning to the tailgate where the knives were laid out.

Annabeth looked over each knife carefully as everybody watched her. I didn't know if she was really going to be able to hit the target or not, but I was glad she was confident. She scooped up three knives before getting in focus with the target.

I was surprised when she threw two knives at the ground, and each landed hilt-up. She didn't bother to look down at them as she aimed her knife in her hand towards the target. I looked over at the guys, who were each watching carefully.

Travis's eyes were wide, Connor's mouth was set. Jason just crossed his arms over his chest, obviously thinking he was about to win eighty-five dollars. Annabeth took a deep breath before launching the first knife.

It sailed through the air and landed with a thump about twenty feet away from the target.

"I'm a little rusty," Annabeth said, blushing. She still seemed confident as she swooped down to pick up her second, knife, though. She again aimed at the target.

It spun through the air, hilt and blade in a swift motion. I watched as it buried itself into the burlap of the target, surprising me when I realized it was buried on the black circle that ringed around the yellow 50 point.

Travis cursed under his breath as Connor gasped. Jason didn't bother to hide the gaping of his mouth, his eyes wide with amazement. Annabeth turned proudly to us and crossed her own arms.

"Suck it," She told Jason, grinning ear to ear, "I'd like to see _you _hit that."

Jason shook her head, and Annabeth laughed as she picked up the third knife, sending it spinning through the air and giggling out loud when it buried itself in the 75 point circle. She danced happily as Thalia shook her head next to me.

"Where's my money?"

"Aw, come on," Travis said, "We were only kidding about the bet…"

"I want my money, too!" Thalia said, "Perce gets the eighty!"

"Don't I get anything for making the shot?" Annabeth asked, "I could have half."

"No way," I said, "Do race horses get half of their owner's bets? No!"

Travis and Connor grumbled as Jason set up the skeet machine in defeat. Annabeth made her way over to me, leaned down and placed a loud kiss on my lips.

"Gross," Thalia commented, "Get a room."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes at her as I counted the money in my hand. "Whatever."

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE extremely LATE UPDATE! I promise I didn't mean for it to take this long! I had tech issues, but they are now solved! I have a new laptop and everything should be perfect from now on! I promise another quicky update by, like, Monday! There isn't that much left of the fic, anyways.**

**R&R, Please don't hate me**


	41. Chapter 41

Annabeth

Chapter 40

"I can't believe you're leaving," Percy grumbled at me as he leaned against the car door, me pinned between him. My bags were already packed in the back, and I had a lot of driving ahead of me. I was going to drive at least ten hours before meeting up at an airport and handing my car over to a paid driver so I could fly the rest of the way. I had a long drive ahead of me, and to be honest Percy and I had never really worked things out about our relationship.

"I know," I bit my lip and looked down, "But like I said, I'll make visits every other weekend."

"That's too long," He groaned, slightly pushing his hips into mine. I made an involuntary whimper noise, and he grinned easily.

"Just because you're able to lean against the car doesn't mean you're out of your wheelchair, mister," I scowled at him, "It's not good to tease right before I leave, you know."

"Oh ha-ha," Percy snipped, "I'm just glad I'm able to put my weight on my other leg… standing up like this feels _wonderful_; I couldn't describe the feeling."

"I'll bet," I said, lifting my hands to cradle his face. I placed two kisses on each cheek and pulled back to see his sparkling green eyes.

"Promise you'll come see me," He begged, moving his hands soothingly on my hips. I nodded quickly; I had already agreed to come back to visit for holidays and two weekends a month.

"I promise," I told him. His hands slipped into the back pockets of my jeans and I giggled at him.

"What's this?" He asked, withdrawing something from the left pocket. I froze before realizing what it was that he had found.

"Give me that," I said hurriedly, snatching for the paper, "That's mine!"

Percy ignored me and unfolded the little receipt. I gasped and leaned my head back, squeezing my eyes closed. I really, really hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"Annabeth, why do you have my doctor bill in your pocket?" He asked carefully, his sea-green eyes flicking from the paper in his hand to my own grey eyes.

"Um," I said, not meeting his eyes as I thought of what to say to him. I didn't know if he'd be mad that I took it upon myself to pay for this, or if he'd be happy. I doubted he'd be happy, though.

"Did you pick up my bill?" Percy's voice was scarily low as he gently grasped my chin and held my face so that I could look straight at him. "Were you the anonymous sponsor?"

"Well, only because you said your mom was freaking out about the bill-," I explained quickly, but was interrupted by Percy.

"I was only kidding! Dang it, Annabeth, I was only trying to lighten the mood because of my stupid leg!" Percy said angrily, "We would have been perfectly fine paying for my doctor's bill!"

"I was only trying to help," I said softly, blinking back the tears that had overwhelmed me with their presence. "I didn't know you were kidding."

His eyes softened as he moved his hand from my chin to my cheek, rubbing the tears away with his thumb as his scowl disappeared. "Don't cry, beautiful,"

"I don't want to make you mad at me," I told him, sniffling, "Especially right when I'm about to leave. I want you to stay my boyfriend and not break up with me."

"What! Where did you get the idea I was going anywhere?" Percy said, startled. He hugged his arms around my hips and pulled me closer to him in an embrace. "Baby, I'll always be right here. I wouldn't break up with you for the world."

I kissed his cheek quickly and wiped away the rest of my tears. "I never know," I told him, "When you get mad, I get so scared…"

"Don't get scared," He sighed, "I'm telling you, I'm not going anywhere. Even if you do make me a little mad every now and then, but that's normal for couples, right? It wouldn't be healthy if everything was always perfect. Heck- we were never perfect together, now were we?"

I thought back to all the fusses we had had. Even the time where he had thrown me out of his car, he was always coming back. "I think we're perfect together."

"Me, too," Percy kissed the round softness under my eyes that had puffed up from my tears, "Even with our arguments."

I kissed him fully, letting him move his tongue in to swipe against my bottom lip. I groaned and pulled away. "So you aren't mad? That I paid?"

"Not anymore," He answered honestly, "I'll pay you back."

"No," I said quickly, "I wanted to buy it. It's not like it's that big of a deal, Percy. I have… a lot… in my account."

I knew it wasn't right to talk about how much money I had, because that was considered snobbish and rude, but with Percy it seemed to be okay. He just shook his head and placed his head on my shoulder, where he kissed my neck softly.

"I'll pay you back someday," Percy tickled me with his breath against my ear, "Maybe with a ring someday."

"You mean it?" I asked him, smiling.

"Heck yeah," He laughed, "I'd marry you in a heartbeat. I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"And I love you, Percy Jackson," I said as he limped backwards so that I could pull the door to my car open.

After our last goodbyes, he carefully lowered himself into his wheelchair and I drove out of the driveway, leaving one last wave before I drove off, back to my life in Hollywood, knowing I'd be back here, in Mississippi, to see my country love again soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Epilogue

It had been months since Annabeth had last seen Percy. Sure, she received phone calls sometimes from him; each night, to be exact. She would spend her evenings on the phone with him, talking about anything and everything they could think of. It was always the same questions from her, and most of the time the same answers from him.

"How was your day?" She would ask from her on-set trailer bed, playing with the sleeves of the old camouflage jacket he had given her that had long ago lost its scent of him. The nights that she was at home, she'd sit on her favorite chair in her bedroom, her knees up to her chest and her chin resting on her kneecaps as she listened to his stories about his days.

He would tell her about physical therapy- which he had to take for about a year and a half-, how his elbow was getting slowly better but it hurt to lift a weight in therapy, how Thalia had scored valedictorian of the class, and pretty much anything else that happened in that day of his life.

Closer and closer came the release date- or, the premiere date-, making her unable to make a quick flight to Mississippi. She was getting scripts after scripts in the mail from directors hoping she's accept the invitation for auditions to their movies, and a bunch actually seemed really interesting. It seemed like she never had time to do anything anymore.

Mattie would call sometimes, asking Annabeth when she would come to visit again. This usually upset Annabeth. Of course she _wanted _to see her father and Suzanne, who had given birth to a baby boy, whom they had named Bobby after an older relative, but it was just so hard to get away these days.

The biggest worry in Annabeth's life recently was the premiere. It was late May, and it was a big deal for her to look perfect, with her having a major star role and all. Dresses came in by the dozens; it seemed like every designer wanted Annabeth to don their dresses. Her stylist was in charge of selecting whatever dress looks best on Annabeth, and she had no clue who the stylist had hired for her makeup artist.

To be honest, it didn't really matter to her. Nothing really mattered but the fact that as soon as the premiere was over, she'd get to see Percy again the day after the premiere. She had about a week free, and she planned on using it to fly to Mississippi, which she had grown to miss.

Percy had graduated a couple of weeks prior. He lost every scholarship offered to him since his injury, unfortunately. With plans to take on a local community college near Jackson, he would be majoring in some type of agriculture so he could be a farmer one day- because that didn't require a working Ulnar Ligament, and technically after physical therapy he'd be a lot better and able.

~oOo~

Lights flashed luminously through the dark tint of the black Hummer limo's window, not yet making Annabeth's vision blurred, but also stunning her. Just a number of years ago she dreamed of this moment. The line behind her was a great length, and she had waited behind it for about two hours. In the seat across from Annabeth sat Athena, on her miniature iPad, her legs crossed. She wore a dressier outfit than her regular pantsuit, even though she would be behind-the-scenes the whole time. As Annabeth's manager, she would be close by in case of an emergency, probably with the other celebrity managers. They had their own section in the humongous movie theater that they would watch the movie for the first time in.

Annabeth did not bring a date to this premiere. She had nobody to ask, and since Percy was supposedly busy with his father at some harvesting convention or something, she had no desire to ask anybody else to share this night with her. She knew Luke had asked Silena to be his date, and oddly she accepted their relationship now a lot better than she had before.

When Annabeth reached her perfectly manicured hand towards the bowl of Chex Mix on the table in the middle of the two seats, Athena's eyes flicked to her and narrowed. Annabeth knew she shouldn't be eating the food provided simply because it would mess up her lipstick, her nails, or maybe it would get on her teeth. But she scooped some in her mouth anyways, secretly being just careful enough to avoid her light pink lips.

As the time grew closer for Annabeth to step out of the limo in her sparking green dress and glass stiletto heels, she felt the sensation of her stomach dropping. The dark interior of the car's backseat hid her expression, which she knew was a mask of a mutual, normal look. She was used to these kinds of premieres, of course, but it had been so long since she'd attended one for herself.

"Listen," Athena leaned forward, cupping her chin with her curled hand, her legs still perfectly crossed. "I want you to have fun tonight."

Annabeth turned to look at her, the carefully curled hairdo she was sporting piled into a bun in neat-looking loops and swirls pinned with pearl accessories showing off to the window. A large pearl fit into both of her first holes in her ears on either side of her head, a slightly smaller pearl in the second holes, and finally a tinier pearl in the last third hole.

The second and third earring holes had been completely Annabeth's idea. Since her eighteenth birthday in March, she had been making her own decisions. When Athena found out, she only gave a grimaced smile and never commented. That was the first of many decisions from Annabeth, including the apartment she rented downtown, and the purchase of a small white car, nothing fancy about it. She thought Percy would be proud of her for making her own decisions and living on her own. After her homeschooling finished early in February, she was planning on taking college courses online and at a close-by college whenever she could in the fall, majoring in architecture. Annabeth was very excited to be a college freshman.

"You want me to have fun?" Annabeth was surprised; Athena never told her to simply _have fun_ at a premiere, or an awards ceremony, which this happened to be both in one. It was always to be on her best behavior, sit up straight and flash a smile in every direction. Answer all the questions she could in the most respectable fashion, and pose the way she was taught for every picture. Chat with the most famous of people so she would get more recommendations and better publicity. Now she was being told to just have fun?

"This is all about you," Her mother said, smiling tiredly, "You're old enough to make your own choices now, I've realized. I feel like you won't even need me as your manager anymore soon."

Annabeth reached across the isle of the seats and hugged her mom. "I'll always need my mother," she told her, "I might not need a manager, but I'll always need and love you."

After they embraced, Athena pulled away with a big smile. "I want you to call me tomorrow, okay? Tell me all about tonight."

Annabeth was overcome with a puzzled look, her thin eyebrows coming together. Before she could question what Athena meant- was she implying something big was going to happen? She never acted like this- the door swung open and a gloved hand reached inside to help her out.

Annabeth's mind instantaneously cleared from whatever Athena was planning and focused on the loud uproar coming from the crowd. A long red carpet was rolled to the large black front doors, two think, velvet-covered ropes keeping the crowd back on either side. She heard her name being called from several paparazzi, but she didn't turn in their direction. Annabeth's attention was taken by the tuxedo-clad boy that helped her out of her limo.

"You look beautiful," Percy told her, looping his arm through hers. Annabeth's mouth was agape, truly surprised by his presence. Percy's hair was still naturally untidy and messy, but somehow he had managed to make it look presentable enough to wear with a sleek, black tuxedo. He pulled the white satin gloves from his hands and tucked them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"What? Is my tie too much?" Percy's eyes left hers to look down at his chest. "Your mother said bow-ties are what everybody wears, but I liked the tie best."

Regaining her composure, Annabeth smiled. "The tie is perfect."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, his lips brushing her soft cheek before pulling sway. "You ready?"

This wasn't planned, Percy showing up. Well, maybe it had been planned by Athena and Percy, but whatever way Annabeth was happy. She answered whatever questions were thrown at her, posed for every picture. Other celebrities were dying to meet the mysterious Percy, for they had heard so much from the interviews Annabeth gave regarding their romance. Nobody knew where he lived, or what he did, but they all adored his sexy southern accent. The way he used words like "ma'am" and "darlin'", people loved him instantly.

They took their seats towards the middle, where two seats were reserved for Annabeth and her date. She sat beside her co-stars, among which was Luke. She hugged him, because lately they had resumed a sibling-like relationship. When Luke shook hands with Percy, she realized he had been in on the plan, too. She wondered what else she didn't know.

As the movie played, she felt like a twelve year old girl, giddy to just be able to hold a boy's hand at the movie. He was a great movie partner, tracing weird shapes into the skin beside her thumb and keeping his eyes on the screen the whole time. During the funny parts she was pleased to hear his chuckles, and when she was shown on the screen his eyes would sweep over to hers, offering looks of a proud lover and a happy boyfriend. During the sad parts Percy would squeeze her hand, and only after he would resume the weird shape-tracing.

It was only at the end of the movie that Annabeth realized what the shapes were. Percy was tracing letters into her hand, not hard but softy. He carefully wrote the three words, and when she finally traced them back he leaned over and softly kissed the top of her head, careful not to mess up her tidy 'do. She whispered that she loved him too back, and his hand cupped her waist as she stood to accept an award when they called her name after the credits rolled.

Luke was called, along with many other famous people. They all mounted the stage and stood beside Annabeth, who claimed the microphone before anyone else could for her acceptance speech.

Her silky voice was filled with delight and happiness as she thanked the directors, the stylists, the makeup artists, and pretty much everybody she could think of on the set of her movie. Annabeth spoke intently when she found the director in the crowd.

"I'd like to thank you, sir, for reaching out to me when nobody else did. I had such a bad reputation after I screwed up at that party, and nobody would hire me. So I thank you for accepting me." She smiled at him. A hoot and a bunch of applause followed, and Annabeth waited a pause before continuing. "I'd like to thank my mother and manager for helping me in times of need, my father and stepmother for taking me in when I needed a place to stay."

She breathed in and her eyes landed on Percy in his seat, clad in tuxedo and smiling brightly, his tan much more outstanding than the artificial ones around him, thanks to the many days in the sunny fields.

"Thank you, Percy Jackson, for being my inspiration, my heart, and helping me learn that earning things is a whole lot more appealing to just being given what you want. I learned from you how to work for what I have, and you will never know how grateful I am for that. Without you, I don't know where I'd be."

This meant a lot to Annabeth, considering that if it had not been for Percy, she might have been six feet under in some expensive coffin somewhere in Mississippi or maybe in a gravesite next to a famous corpse in a cemetery in LA. He showed her happiness in what she thought was the worst life anybody could have, and she would never stop owing him for that.

She stepped away from the podium with the award they had given her, her eyes on Percy and still smiling; somehow knowing she would never let this country boy leave her life.

**That's it, you guys! THE END! Thanks to y'all who stuck around from the very start, and thanks to y'all who reviewed, subscribed and favorite! Thanks to the silent readers (I guess) for at least reading, and thanks for letting me know your input through PM's! Love every single one of y'all! **

**If you liked Bigger Than This, you might also like my new fic called Sometimes Things End Right. It's the same genre, and it's Annabeth/Percy. I've gotten a handful of positive reviews, so I think y'all might enjoy it! Check it out. **

_**The End**_

**PiperElizabethMcLean**


End file.
